Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren
by schlumpf12
Summary: das 6. Schuljahr, Liebe und der Kampf Pairing HPHG
1. Disclaimer Inhalt

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren.  
  
by: schlumpf12 Dezember 2003 -  
  
Inhaltsangabe: Harrys 6. Schuljahr, Kampf, Romanze Hr/HG, RW/LL  
  
Hauptcharaktere: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley,  
  
Altersfreigabe: ~ ab 15.  
  
Feedback: wenn's konstruktiv ist gern (neg. und positiv) schlumpf12@gmx.de  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen und Tatsachen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld.  
  
ACHTUNG: INHALTE VOM 5. BUCH WERDEN IN DIESER STORY WIEDERGEGEBEN. WERS NICHT GELESEN HAT SOLLTE AUCH NICHT DIESE STORY LESEN! 


	2. I Sehnsucht und andere Gedanken

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
I. Sehnsucht und andere Gedanken  
  
Harry konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Er wälzte sich in seinem  
Bett im Ligusterweg schon die ganze Nacht herum. Viele Gedanken  
durchströmten seinen Kopf. Er stand auf und ging ans Fenster,  
starrte hinaus in den frühen Morgen. Zum Glück waren die Ferien  
nun endlich vorbei und er würde morgen nach Hogwarts  
zurückkehren. Harry hatte schon immer Hogwarts als seine  
wirkliche Heimat angesehen. Er gehörte einfach in diese Welt, zu  
seinen Freunden, nicht in dieses Muggel Haus. Ron und Hermine  
hatte er lange nicht gesehen. Er vermisste sie umso mehr als er  
vor kurzem auch noch seinen Paten verloren hatte. Dieser war  
beim Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord ums Leben gekommen. Dann fiel  
sein Blick auf die Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch. Er öffnete  
sie und nahm die Reste des Spiegels heraus den Sirius ihm  
gegeben hatte. Dieser war zerbrochen als Harry ihn vor Wut und  
Enttäuschung in seinen Koffer gepfeffert hatte. Doch er konnte  
ihn nicht wegwerfen, es war eine Erinnerung an seinen Paten.  
Harry liefen ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Seine Trauer über  
seinen Tod war einfach zu groß und auch die Enttäuschung nicht  
bei Sirius leben zu können. "Nein!" sagte er zu sich selbst.  
"Weinen hilft nicht" und packte den Spiegel wieder weg. Er legte  
sich wieder ins Bett und ließ seine Gedanken zu seinen Freunden  
schweifen. Ron und Hermine. Harry lächelte. Ron war im letzten  
Jahr in das Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor aufgenommen worden.  
Zunächst hatte er sich etwas dämlich angestellt, was aber nicht  
auf seine mangelnden Qualitäten zurückzuführen war, sondern eher  
auf die Tatsache, das Ron einfach nicht vor Zuschauern spielen  
konnte. Schon gar nicht vor den Slytherins die ihn hänselten.  
Doch beim entscheidenden Spiel hatte er es als Hüter geschafft  
den Sieg für Gryffindor klar zu machen. Quidditch - darauf  
freute sich Harry wohl am meisten. Er hatte letztes Jahr nur ein  
paar Spiele machen können, Umbridge hatte es ihm verboten. Doch  
jetzt war sie weg und er konnte wieder spielen.  
Hermine! Es sah sie genau vor sich. Ihre braunen Locken, ihr  
hübsches Gesicht, ihr wohlgeformter Körper. Was? Was waren das  
für Gedanken. Er dachte über seine beste Freundin nach. und  
plötzlich schien ihn ihr Körper zu interessieren. Na ja er hatte  
Hermine schon immer heimlich bewundert. Wie sie aufpasste, wie  
sie die richtigen Antworten kannte. Ohne sie wäre er schon oft  
aufgeschmissen gewesen. Mit einem Lächeln schlief er ein.  
  
"Junge! Komm sofort runter!" polterte Onkel Vernon ungewöhnlich  
früh. Harry blinzelte auf seinen Wecker. Es war erst 9.00 Uhr  
und normalerweise ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Harry zog sich rasch  
an und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Als er in das Wohnzimmer kam  
fühlte er ein Glücksgefühl ihn überkommen. Vor ihm standen drei  
Rotschöpfe und ein Größerer in einem abgetragenen  
Zaubererumhang. Ron, Fred und George mit ihrem Vater Arthur  
Weasley. "Hallo Harry" begrüßte ihn Mr. Weasley freundlich. Die  
drei Jungs grinsten. "Ha-Hallo" gab Harry überrascht zurück.  
"Wir dachten wir holen dich etwas früher ab, damit du noch mit  
uns frühstücken kannst bevor wir fahren" sagte Ron. "Tolle Idee"  
lachte Harry. "Ich hol meine Sachen und dann kann es losgehen.  
"Wir helfen dir" riefen Fred und George gleichzeitig und  
stürmten mit Harry die Treppen rauf. 


	3. II Die Heimreise

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wieder erkannten Personen und Tatsachen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld  
  
II. Die Heimreise  
  
Kurz darauf standen Harrys Sachen im Wohnzimmer. Fred und George nahmen sich soviel wie jeder tragen konnte und die beiden apparierten mit den Worten "Bis gleich Harry". Ron und Harry durften noch nicht apparieren und so benutzten sie wieder einmal Flohpulver. Ron nahm sich Hedwigs Käfig und trat in den Kamin, den Onkel Vernon vorsichtshalber nicht wieder zugebaut hatte. "Zum Fuchsbau" rief er und schon war er verschwunden. "Nun bist du dran Harry" sagte Mr. Weasley. Harry trat in die Flammen und sagte "Zum Fuchsbau". E achtete darauf sehr deutlich zu sprechen. Er hatte schon einmal erfahren was es hieß wenn man undeutlich sprach. Nachdem Harry weg war verabschiedete sich Mr. Weasley und disapparierte selbst. Harry polterte aus dem Kamin im Fuchsbau. Er mochte das Reisen mit Flohpulver nicht. Doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Die ganze Weasley Familie war angetreten um ihn zu begrüßen. Nur Percy fehlte, den Grund dafür hatte Harry im letzten Jahr erfahren. Mrs. Weasley umarmte Harry herzlich mit den Worten "Harry mein Junge, endlich" Harry wusste das sie ihn wie einen Sohn betrachtete. Und er sah die Weasleys mittlerweile auch als seine Verwandten an. Bill und George begrüßten Harry lächelnd. "Harry" hörte er einen Schrei. Er wandte sich um und was er sah raubte ihm den Atem. Hermine stand in der Tür. Sie hatte ein Kleid an und schien Harry noch hübscher als sonst. Sie flog auf ihn zu und schon umwirbelten braune Locken seinen Kopf. "Ich hab dich soo vermisst" sagte sie fast schluchzend. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.er wusste es aber er konnte es nicht. Hermine löste sich und Harry konnte ein Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen. Was war mit ihr los? Sie reagierte so heftig. War es das was er hoffte?  
  
Hermine hatte Harry umarmt und dabei hatte ihr Herz Luftsprünge gemacht. Sie mochte ihn, sie mochte auch Ron, aber mit Harry war es anders. Immer in seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich so geborgen und gleichzeitig so nervös. Sie hatte in den Ferien oft von ihm geträumt und sich vorgestellt sie wäre seine Freundin. Dabei war ihr klar geworden das sie ihn liebte. Aber sie sagte nichts und hatte auch nicht vor etwas zu sagen, um die Freundschaft nicht zu gefährden. Bei seinem Anblick klopfte ihr Herz so laut das sie fürchtete man könne es hören, er könne es hören. Seine schwarzen Haare, die tiefgrünen Augen in denen man sich verlor, er sah einfach wundervoll aus. Mrs. Weasleys Stimme rief sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "So nun zu Tisch, wir sind schließlich zum Frühstücken hier". Alle setzten sich, begannen zu essen und sich zu unterhalten. Harry wusste nicht wann er sich das letzte Mal so wohl gefühlt hatte. Er wandte sich an Mr. Weasley. "Äh.Mr. Weasley, wie steht es mit dem Orden und dem Kampf?" Auf einmal war es mucksmäuschenstill. Mrs Weasley starrte erschrocken auf Harry. Er wusste dass sie es nicht mochte wenn die Kinder zu sehr involviert wurden. Mr. Weasley räusperte sich: "Nun ja Harry, nachdem Voldemort im Ministerium offen aufgetreten ist kann es das Ministerium nicht mehr leugnen. Wie du ja schon weißt wurde Dumbledore rehabilitiert. Auch weißt du von der Revolte der Dementoren in Askaban. Das Ministerium ist gerade dabei wieder die Auroren zusammenzurufen. Fudge hat sich offiziell bei Dumbledore entschuldigt und ihn um Mithilfe gebeten. Dumbledore leitet nun das Gremium, das die Auroreneinsätze koordiniert und lenkt. Die wichtigste Aufgabe ist es zunächst Askaban wieder unter Kontrolle  
  
zu bekommen und die ausgebrochenen Häftlinge wieder einzufangen. Es wurden Abgesandte zu verschiedenen Völkern geschickt, wie es Dumbledore schon bei den Riesen gemacht hatte. Wir hoffen so Verbündete zu finden." Harry schluckte:" Aber das heißt ja das die Dementoren gegen uns kämpfen.was macht den der Orden?". "Nein" fuhr Mrs. Weasley dazwischen. "Ich halte es für besser wenn Harry zunächst mit Professor Dumbledore spricht." Harry schaute wieder zu Mr. Weasley doch der nickte. Alle widmeten sich wieder dem Frühstück, etwas ruhiger als eben.  
  
Als sie fertig waren brach die große Aufbruchshektik aus. Koffer, Käfige und Kessel wurden zusammengetragen und vor dem Haus aufgestapelt. Harry, dessen Sachen ja bereits gepackt waren ging nach draußen. Er lehnte Gedankenversunken an einem Holzzaun als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn. Er sah sich um und blickte in Hermines rehbraune Augen. "Harry, was ist mit dir? "fragte sie behutsam. Er wandte sich ab, als seine Augen feucht wurden. "Ich freu mich einfach nur euch alle wieder zu sehen, ich freu mich auf Hogwarts.und fühl mich dabei schuldig. Wie kann ich Freude verspüren wenn Sirius gestorben ist". Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf. "Das ist in Ordnung, Sirius hätte es so gewollt. Er wollte das du glücklich bist". "Harry lächelte. "Ja du hast recht, danke Hermine". "Gern geschehen, wozu sind Freunde da" sagte sie verschmitzt und umarmte ihn. Da war es wieder. Jenes Gefühl das er schon bei der ersten Umarmung gefühlt hatte. Er hatte den Drang seine Hände in ihren Haaren zu vergraben, ihre Wangen zu berühren. doch sie wurden von einem Ruf unterbrochen. "Wir müssen los" rief Mr. Weasley in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Er stand bei zwei schwarzen Wagen, die Harry schon kannte. Sie waren bereits einmal mit diesen Wagen gereist. Sie stiegen ein, Mrs Weasley verabschiedete sie und schon fuhren sie los in Richtung London. Dort angekommen luden sie das Gepäck aus und trugen es zum Gleis 9 ¾. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny verstauten es in einem Abteil und verabschiedeten sich von Fred, George und Mr. Weasley. Fred und George hatten ihren eigenen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse der inzwischen recht gut lief. So hatte sich dann auch Mrs. Weasley damit abgefunden. Als der Zug losfuhr sagte Hermine: "So Ron und ich müssen mal wieder unseren Vertrauensschülerpflichten nachkommen" und zog Ron aus dem Abteil. Jetzt waren noch Harry und Ginny anwesend. Harry starrte aus dem Fenster als die Tür aufglitt. "Hallo, darf ich?" fragte Luna Lovegood, wartete die Antwort aber nicht ab und setzte sich. "Hallo Luna" begrüßten sie Harry und Ginny. "Oh.äh.Ginny, ist dein Bruder nicht da?" fragte Luna und versuchte möglichst lässig zu klingen. "Er muss im Zug patrouillieren, weißt doch, er ist Vertrauensschüler" antwortete Ginny. Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen. Er wusste das Luna ein Auge auf Ron geworfen hatte. Und auch Ron hatte auffällig oft von ihr geredet, wie Hermine ihm erzählt hatte. "Er kommt gleich wieder" sagte Ginny und wandte sich der Hexenwoche, einer Modezeitschrift zu. Ein betretendes Schweigen trat ein bis die Tür aufglitt und Ron und Hermine zurückkamen. Als Ron Luna erblickte wurde er rot, man konnte nicht sagen was roter war, sein Haar oder seine Ohren. Luna begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Augenscheinlich schien sie mit dem zufrieden zu sein, war sie sah. Das Quidditch hatte Rons Figur gut getan. Hermine setzte sich gegenüber Harry und nahm ein Buch zur Hand. Sie gab vor zu lesen, aber immer wieder warf sie verstohlen Blicke zu Harry. Er tat das gleich und dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Beide wurden rot. Harry räusperte sich und wandte sich zu auffällig schnell zu Ron. "Und? Was hast du so gemacht?" fragte er zu interessiert. Ron blickte ihn fragend an, sah zu Hermine, sah die roten Gesichter und grinste. "Harry, das hab ich dir doch schon erzählt.Quidditch geübt und.äh" er sah zu Luna "und über bestimmte Sachen nachgedacht." "Du bist wohl woanders mit deinen Gedanken" sagte Luna und blickte Ron verwegen an. "Wie.äh.ja" stammelte Harry der gar nicht gehört hatte was Ron gesagt hatte. Zum Glück kamen jetzt die Mauern von Hogwarts ins Blickfeld. Harry spürte eine Wärme, wie als ob er einen alten Freund wieder sah. Der Zug rollte im Bahnhof Hogsmeade ein, sie stiegen aus und begaben sich zu den Kutschen. Alle fünf erwischten eine der Kutschen und sie fuhren schweigend zum Schloss hinauf. 


	4. III Das Neue Schuljahr

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wieder erkannten Personen und Tatsachen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld.  
  
III. Das neue Schuljahr  
  
Sie betraten die Grosse Halle und gingen an ihren Haustisch. Harry und Ron warfen sich Blicke zu und setzten sich neben die Mädchen, Harry neben Hermine, Ron zu Luna. Ginny hatte sich zu ein paar ihrer Klassenkameraden gesellt. Harrys Blick fiel auf den Lehrertisch. Er ging sie Reihe der Lehrer mit seinem Blick durch.es waren die gewohnten Gesichter bis auf eines. Er kannte es, wusste aber nicht warum dieser Mann dort saß. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich. "Willkommen in Hogwarts" sagte er zu den Neuen gewandt, die bereits die Auswahlzeremonie hinter sich hatten. "Und den anderen, Willkommen zurück". Dumbledore lächelte in die Runde und die Schüler klatschten. "Wir euch sicherlich schon aufgefallen ist haben wir ein neues Gesicht unter uns". Er wies auf den Mann zu seiner linken. " Das ist Professor Shacklebolt. Der neue Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." "Ein Auror?" flüsterte Ron Harry zu. Sie kannten ihn, er war derjenige der Sirius hatte jagen sollen und der Mitglied im Orden war. 'Ein aktiver Auror als Lehrer, dann musste es schlimm stehen' dachte Harry. Wie als ob Dumbledore Harrys Gedanken gelesen hatte fuhr er fort: "Professor Shacklebolt ist Auror und in der gegenwärtigen Lage bin ich froh das er den Posten angenommen hat. Das führt mich auch gleich zum nächsten Thema. Ihr alle wisst was letztes Jahr geschehen ist, hier in Hogwarts und auch außerhalb. Daher habe ich einige neue Ankündigungen:". Dumbledore nahm ein Pergament und las vor:  
  
-Alle Anordnungen, soweit sie von Professor Umbridge aufgestellt wurden  
sind hiermit aufgehoben. -Aufgrund der Ereignisse werden die Besuche in Hogsmeade auf zwei eingeschränkt. Für diese werden gewisse Sicherheitsmassnahmen ergriffen. -Die Zahl der Unterrichtsstunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden um 3 pro Woche erhöht. -Neben den Vertrauensschülern werden noch ausgewählte Schüler mit besonderen Vollmachten ausgestattet. Wer das sein wird erfahrt ihr noch.  
  
So ich denke das war alles, nun, die Tafel ist eröffnet" sagte Dumbledore, setzte sich und die Tische füllten sich mit Speisen und Getränken.  
  
Als alle Teller leer gegessen waren erhob sich Dumbledore erneut. "Es ist an der Zeit in die Betten zu gehen. Ich bitte noch die folgenden Schüler zu mir: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom. Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht."  
  
Harry und die anderen schauten sich verdutzt an. Dann als die anderen Schüler sich erhoben gingen die sechs in Richtung Dumbledores. Was wollte der Direktor? Dumbledore lächelte und deutete auf den Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch. "Geht da rein und wartet". Sie traten ein und warteten, alle ziemlich nervös. Wenig später ging die Tür auf und Professor Dumbledore trat ein, gefolgt von Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Ich könnt euch sicher denken worum es geht. Es geht natürlich um die Nacht im Ministerium und um den DA Club" sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Sie schauten sich an und Dumbledore begann: " Ihr alle wart in dieser Nacht dabei und habt erlebt was es heißt zu kämpfen. Daher habe ich mich entschieden, euch zu Verteidigern der Schule zu ernennen. Das bedeutet das ihr in bestimmten Situationen Pflichten übernehmen müsst, wie z.Bsp die Überwachung der Hogsmeade Besuche. Natürlich nicht allein, die Lehrer werden euch anweisen und unterstützen. Zu eurem Ansprechpartner habe ich Shacklebolt ernannt." Professor Shacklebolt nickte und Dumbledore führte weiter "Er wird euch vorstehen. Das bedeutet aber auch dass ihr Vorrechte gegenüber den anderen Schülern habt. Die Schüler haben sich euren Weisungen in diesen Situationen zu fügen. Das zweite betrifft den DA Club. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr, und damit bist vor allem du gemeint Harry, diesen Unterricht weiterführen würdet. Ihr dürft weiterhin den Raum der Wünsche benutzen." Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um die ihm heftig nickend zustimmten. Harry grinste. "Das Ganze wird jetzt nun mehr öffentlich gemacht. Sollten noch mehr Schüler daran teilnehmen wollen, werden wir uns etwas überlegen. Aber weiterhin wirst du die Leitung innehaben, kein Lehrer wird dir hereinreden Harry. Allerdings stehen wir dir mit Rat und Hilfe zur Seite". Harry lächelte. Er war sozusagen offiziell zum Hilfslehrer ernannt. Das machte ihn irgendwie stolz. Dann sprach Dumbledore wieder. "Ihr könnt nun gehen". Sie verließen den Raum und draußen erhob sich ein Schwall von Worten. "Das ist ja toll."jubelte Ron. "Dumbledore weiß eben was du kannst." klopfte ihm Hermine auf die Schulter. "Ich werde es den anderen sagen" meinte Ginny. Sie gingen mit viel Gerede in den Turm. Dort angekommen gingen alle recht schnell in ihre Schlafsääle. Einzig Harry setzte sich an den Kamin und dachte nach. Er, Hilfslehrer, Verteidiger der Schule. Ihm schien es als ob Dumbledore einiges wieder gut machen wolle, aber Harry wusste es besser. Dumbledores Entscheidungen waren zweckgebunden. Und seine Gedanken streiften wieder Hermine. Er hoffte dass sie stolz auf ihn war. Er hoffte sie." Harry?" unterbrach eine Stimme die Stille. "Äh Ja?" fragte er und drehte sich rum. Es war Ron. 


	5. IV Geständnisse

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen und Tatsachen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld.  
  
IV. Geständnisse  
  
"Oh Hallo Ron" erwiderte Harry. Ron kam langsam auf ihn zu. "Warum schläfst du nicht?" "Ich kann nicht. Ich bin zu aufgewühlt." Ron setzte sich neben ihn. "Es ist wegen Hermine, oder?" fragte er behutsam. Harry sprang überrascht auf. "Wie kommst du darauf?". Ron grinste. "Naja ich hab dich und Hermine beobachtet. Wie ihr euch anschaut." Harry errötete. "Äh.du hast.ich meine.nicht geredet.mit Hermine?" stammelte Harry. "Nein natürlich hab ich ihr nichts gesagt. Außerdem weiß ich was du durchmachst. Ich habe auch." "Was? Du hast dich in Hermine verliebt?" unterbrach ihn Harry mit panischer Stimme. "Nein Nein" beruhigte ihn Ron grinsend. "Es ist viel mehr das Gefühl. Ich hab dir nichts erzählt, aber ich mag Luna." sagte er und schaute verlegen auf seine Schuhe. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. "Du ich weiß zufällig das Luna auch etwas für dich übrig hat. Du solltest mit ihr reden" sagte Harry und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern. "Du bist wohl irre geworden. Ich mein.wäre schon gut wenn du recht hättest. Aber wenn nicht? Redest du den mit Hermine?" Harry schluckte. "Äh na ja ich äh." stammelte Harry. "Als lass uns eine Vereinbarung treffen. Ich sag nichts wegen dir und du nichts wegen mir, ok?" fragte Ron. Harry nickte. "Einverstanden. Lass uns zu Bett gehen." Dann gingen sie in ihre Betten und dachten noch eine Weile über das Gespräch nach. Am nächsten Morgen sprachen Ron und Harry nicht weiter über das Thema. Als sie zum Frühstück in die Grosse Halle kamen, saßen die beiden Mädchen schon am Tisch. Sie schienen über etwas amüsiert zu sein denn beide lachten herzlich. Die Jungs setzten sich und Harry fragte argwöhnisch "Was ist denn so lustig?" Hermines Ohren liefen rot an und Luna verging in ein lautes Giggeln. Harry und Ron sahen sich an. "Hat das was mit uns zu tun?" fragte Ron und die beiden Mädchen mussten noch lauter lachen. "He würdet ihr uns sagen was so komisch ist?" fragte Harry schon ziemlich genervt. "Es hat was mit einem Bild im Klitterer zu tun". Der Klitterer war eine Boulevard Zeitung für Zauberer und Lunas Vater war dort Chefredakteur. Luna holte die Zeitschrift hervor und reichte sie Ron mit den Worten "Seite 32". Ron schlug hastig die Seite auf und erstarrte. Harry beugte sich zu ihm und sah nun ebenfalls das Bild. Es zeigte zwei Leichtbekleidete Zauberer in verführerischer Pose. Doch was das schlimme war, diese beiden hatten das Gesicht von Harry und Ron. Die Mädchen hatten in der Nacht einen Zauber auf das Bild angewandt. Ron und Harrys Gesichtszüge spannten sich und sie sahen auf. Doch als Harry das Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht sah, konnte er einfach nicht böse sein. Stattdessen bemerkte er mit verwegener Miene "Interessant, was ihr so in eurer Freizeit macht. Und wie ihr uns seht. Außerdem sehen Ron und ich besser aus als die zwei. Das können wir euch mal zeigen wenn ihr wollt." Die Mädchen hörten auf zu lachen und wurden rot. "Wir.äh.gehen" stammelte Luna, riss die Zeitschrift an sich, nahm Hermine an die Hand und zog sie hinaus. "Hermine, was machen wir jetzt" fragte Luna als sie außer Hörweite waren.. "Naja eigentlich ist es mir ganz recht das sie es wissen. Vielleicht merken die beiden endlich mal was und machen eine Schritt auf uns zu" erwiderte Hermine. "Die beiden? Das sind Jungs! Die haben von so was keine Ahnung" entrüstete sich Luna. "Dann müssen wir eben noch mehr Hinweise fallen lassen" sagte Hermine und die beiden gingen davon. Ron und Harry sahen den beiden nach. "Also so was." grinste Ron. "Ja ich weiß."lachte Harry. "Weiber!". Dann widmeten sie sich dem Frühstück. Insgeheim hatte es den beiden gefallen, das Interesse der Mädchen an ihren Körpern schmeichelte ihnen.  
  
Der erste Unterricht an diesem Morgen war eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als die vier in den Klassenraum kamen, saß Professor Shacklebolt bereits am Pult. Sie setzten sich nach vorn und der Rest der Schüler strömte hinein. "Guten Morgen alle zusammen" rief Professor Shacklebolt. Augenblicklich, in Erwartung was kommen würde, verstummten die Schüler. Er erhob sich und begann: " Ich habe mir bereits angeschaut was sie bisher gelernt haben. Ich denke dass sie etwas zurück im Stoff sind, da das letzte Jahr verschwendet wurde. Deswegen werden wir in diesem Jahr die doppelten Anstrengungen unternehmen müssen. Es wird nicht einfach, aber ich versichere ihnen, ich werde sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst unterrichten. Einige Mitschüler sind schon etwas weiter als die anderen" - er blickte zu Harry -"Ich bitte diese den anderen bei schon bekannten Zaubern und Flüchen zu helfen. Im Erdgeschoss wurde ein Raum eingerichtet in dem alle Schüler ab der 6. Klasse üben können. Ich bitte sie reichlich Gebrauch davon zu machen." Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit die ihnen schon bekannten Flüche wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Als es läutete stürmten die Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer. Harry wollte gehen als Professor Shacklebolt ihn aufhielt. "Harry, weißt du schon was du als nächstes beim DA machen willst?" "Äh.noch nicht" "Wenn du Hilfe brauchst." sagte Shacklebolt und nickte ihm zu. "Ja danke.Also ich denk darüber nach" sagte Harry und ging hinaus. Ron, der draußen auf ihn gewartete hatte, fragte "Was wollte er?" "Er hat mich gefragt was ich beim nächsten DA machen will und mir seine Hilfe angeboten." "Also, was willst du denn machen, und wann soll überhaupt das Treffen sein?" "Ich überleg noch, ich denke ich werds euch heute Abend sagen" erwiderte Harry und sie gingen davon. Der restliche Tag zog sich mit Unterricht in Verwandlung, Zaubereigeschichte und Kräuterkunde hin. Als sie nach dem Klingeln aus dem Gewächshaus kamen waren sie froh dass der erste Schultag vorbei war. Sie gingen zum Abendessen und wollten danach Hagrid besuchen gehen. Als sie in die große Halle kamen wurde Harry gleich von mehreren DA Mitgliedern bestürmt. "Hallo Harry. Wann geht's weiter?" - "Machen wir endlich weiter? " - Harry hob die Hand. "Das muss ich mit den Trainingsplänen abstimmen. Sie beratschlagten sich und einigten sich auf sonntagabends. "Wir treffen uns dann um zehn vor Acht vor dem Raum der Wünsch" stellte Harry erleichtert fest. Dann gingen alle wieder ihre Wege und Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna setzten sich zum Essen. "Weißt du schon was wir im DA machen?" fragte ihn Hermine, "Nun jetzt wo die Dementoren auf der Gegenseite sind könnten wir den Patronus wiederholen." "Hervorragend" sagte Hermine, die sich freute, denn Stoffwiederholungen waren ihr sehr wichtig. Außerdem konnte sie wieder Harry bewundert.sie fühlte sich stark zu ihm hingezogen wenn er als Authoritätsperson auftrat.  
  
Als sie fertig mit dem Essen waren gingen Harry und Hermine zu Hagrid. Luna wollte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron bat ihr an sie zu begleiten. Für den Fall das ein Dementor sie auf dem Weg überraschte wie er versicherte. Alle lachten doch Luna nahm das Angebot gern an. Und so kam es das Harry und Hermine allein über das Gras zu Hagrids Hütte wanderten 


	6. V Ein wunderbarer Anfang

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
By schlumpf12  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen und Tatsachen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld.  
  
V Ein wundervoller Anfang  
  
Als sie bei Hagrids Hütte ankamen, bemerkten sie dass kein Licht brannte. Hagrid war scheinbar nicht da. "Vielleicht turnt er wieder im Verbotenen Wald herum" sagte Harry. "Solln wir nachschauen" fragte er. "Harry!!!" entrüstete sich Hermine. "Du weißt doch dass wir dort nicht hinein dürfen". Harry lachte. "Ich weiß, ich wollte nur deine Reaktion sehen". Hermin schlug ihm scherzhaft auf den Arm. "Hermine Granger, du schlägst mich?" sagte Harry schelmig. "Na warte" und er begann sie zu kitzeln. Hermine wandte sich in seinen Armen. Dann rief sie mit heiserer Stimme "Entschuldige.bitte aufhören.". Harry kitzelte nicht weiter, ließ aber seine Arme auf ihrer Taille. "Das war die passende Antwort auf euer Bild" erklärte Harry lächelnd. Hermine schluckte. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt, da wo Harry sie berührte brannte ihre Haut. Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und beide starrten sich an. Es dauerte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, doch dann bewegten sie ihre Köpfe aufeinander zu. Ganz langsam. Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sanft und weich fühlten sich Hermines Lippen an. Harry hatte etwas so schönes noch nie erlebt. Ihm zitterten die Knie. Aber auch Hermine, die die Augen geschlossen hatte, wankte. Sie lösten sich von einander und schauten sich einige Sekunden an. Dann begann Harry "Hermine.entschuldige aber ich musste das einfach tun" Er starrte auf seine Füße. "Weißt du ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Wenn du nicht so fühlst ist das ok. Ich hoffe nur, ich habe nicht unsere Freundschaft kaputt gemacht". Hermine lächelte. Sie nahm eine Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Harry ich fühle schon länger mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich. Und ich bin froh das wir es uns nun gesagt haben". Er zog sie nun wieder an sich. "Ich bin auch froh" hauchte er und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ein Geräusch hinter ihnen schreckte sie auf. Harry und Hermine ließen sich los und drehten sich herum. Hagrid kam aus dem Verbotenen Wald, an seiner Seite Fang. Als dieser Hermine und Harry sah rannte er bellend auf sie zu und sprang freudig begrüßend hoch. Harry streichelte Fang. "Hallo Harry, Hallo Hermine" brummte Hagrid. "Hallo Hagrid. Wir wollten dich besuchen" erwiderte Hermine. "Na dann kommt doch rein" sagte er und wies auf seine Hütte. Als sie drin waren entfachte Hagrid ein Feuer und setze Tee auf. "Und Harry? Wie geht es dir?" "Es geht so. Hagrid." Sie sprachen noch etwas belangloses Zeug, fragten Hagrid über den kommenden Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aus und verabschiedeten sich dann. Als sie hinausgingen hielt Hagrid Harry zurück. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht das du und Hermine." "Das wissen wir selbst noch nicht lange". "Na auf jedenfall freut es mich das du wieder jemanden gefunden hast, dem du nahe sein kannst, nachdem Sirius -" Hagrid verstummte und sah Harry vorsichtig an. "Ist schon gut, danke" sagte Harry und lief zu Hermine, die taktvoll ein Stück vorausgegangen war. Schweigend gingen sie zum Portraitloch. Harry sagte das Passwort und die Fette Dame ließ sie ein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war jetzt nichts mehr los. Hermine wandte sich an Harry und meinte "Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Ich bin hundemüde". "Harry sah sie ein wenig traurig an. Er hatte gehofft sie würden noch ein wenig am Kamin zusammen sitzen. "Na gut, ich denke es ist auch spät genug" sagte er. Hermine gab im einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand Richtung Mädchen-Schlafsaal. Harry starrte ihr nach, und ging dann auch zu Bett. Beide träumten in dieser Nacht von ihrem Kuss. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry von einem lauten Gesang. Er blinzelte und sah Ron singend zwischen Bad und Zimmer herum rennen. "Heee Ron" murmelte Harry. Ron wandte sich um "Ah guten Morgen" sagte er gutgelaunt. "Was heißt hier gut? Du hast mich zu früh geweckt. Du weißt doch das wir erst um elf Unterricht haben." Aber Ron hatte wieder zu singen angefangen und hörte Harrys Beschwerde gar nicht mehr. "Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Harry. "Hat das was mit Luna und gestern Abend zu tun?" "Ron stoppte abrupt. "Äh ja wir haben uns ein wenig.äh.unterhalten" antwortete Ron. "Unterhalten?" Harry lachte. "Wohl eher geküsst!" Ron sah in verdutzt an. "Woher weißt du das?" "Na ja das sieht man dir an. Ich gratuliere" "Danke Mann, nun müssen wir nur noch etwas für dich und Hermine tun" erwiderte Ron. Harry grinste. "Das haben wir gestern schon selbst in die Hand genommen". "Also hast du es Hermine gesagt?" "Ja" sagte Harry verlegen. "Und? Was hat sie gesagt, wie hat sie reagiert?" wollte Ron wissen. "Äh sie hat mir geantwortet, das sie mich auch sehr mag, und wir haben uns geküsst". "Das ist ja super. Also haben wir beide jetzt die Frau die wir wollten." "Sieht so aus" stimmte ihm Harry zu. Die Frau die er wollte. Hermine. Harry dachte über diese Worte nach als er sich anzog. Sie stiegen gemeinsam die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort trafen sie auf die zwei Mädchen. Ron und Luna verzogen sich unauffällig in eine Ecke um sich zu begrüßen. Harry stand vor Hermine und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. "Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen" sagte Harry sanft. Hermine nahm seine Hand. "Ja danke." Er gab ihr einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange und sie wandten sich zum Portraitloch. Ron und Luna tauchten hinter ihnen auf, glücklich lächelnd. Zusammen gingen die vier zum Frühstücken. Danach hatte sie noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Sie gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und bemerkten einen Schülerauflauf vor dem schwarzen Brett. Ron kämpfte sich nach vorn, las den Aushang und rief ihnen zu "Hogsmeade Besuch, nächstes Wochenende". "Das bedeute dass wir bald unsere neuen Aufgaben kennen lernen" sagte Hermine beflissen. "Ja leider" murmelte Ron der sich wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte. "Wir werden gar nicht dazu kommen, den Besuch zu genießen." Harry lachte. Er wusste, Ron wollte in Hogsmeade nur eines, in Zonkos Scherzartikelladen die neuesten Gags holen. "Ich bin mal gespannt, was wir machen sollen" sagte Luna. Hermine blickte auf die Uhr. "Los in zehn Minuten fängt Zaubertränke an". Sie beeilten sich, um nicht bei Professor Snape zu spät zu kommen. 


	7. VI Dunkle Vorzeichen

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
By schlumpf12  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wieder erkannten Personen und Tatsachen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld.  
  
VI Dunkle Vorzeichen  
  
Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape! Harry hasste diese Stunden, nicht nur wegen Snape. Er traf auch das erste Mal wieder auf Draco Malfoy. Harry hatte dessen Vater als Todesser entlarvt weswegen Malfoy schon auf der Heimfahrt letztes Jahr versucht hatte Harry zu überfallen. Damals kamen ihm allerdings ein paar DA Mitglieder zur Hilfe. Sie fanden sich vor dem Kerker ein, wo schon die Slytherins warteten. Malfoy sah Harry hasserfüllt an und stellte sich vor ihn. "Du kannst mir dieses Jahr nicht entgehen Potter" zischte er. Sofort glitten mehrere DA Mitglieder an Harrys Seite. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle wichen zurück. Sie hatten im Zug festgestellt, was passierte wenn man mit diesen Leuten zusammen stieß. Bevor Harry etwas entgegnen konnte ging die Kerkertür auf und Snapes Hakennase erschien. "Was ist hier los?" fragte er. "Potter hat mich bedroht, Sir" sagte Malfoy beflissen. "Potter, immer wieder Potter."raunzte Professor Snape. "Darüber reden wir noch. Sie kommen nach dem Unterricht zu mir" sagte er und ging in den Kerker, die Klasse folgte ihm schweigend. Hermine, Harry, Ron und Luna setzten sich wie immer ganz nach hinten. Snape schritt an die Tafel und augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein. Die einen, Slytherins, weil Snape ihr Hauslehrer war, der Rest der Klasse weil sie zu eingeschüchtert waren. Besonders Neville, auf den es Snape am meisten abgesehen hatte, mit Ausnahme Harrys. "Heute beginnen wir mit den schwierigeren Zaubertränken. Einer davon ist der Vielsafttrank. Er ist viel schwieriger als alles was sie bisher gelernt haben. Obwohl ich weiß das es hier nur wenige gibt die Begabung dafür haben" er schaute zu den Slytherins, "manche einfach zu dumm sind" diesmal blickte er auf Neville, "und andere meinen sie haben den Unterricht nicht nötig" dabei sah er Harry abfällig an, " rate ich ihnen gut aufzupassen." Ein Blitzen ging durch seine Augen. "Wahrscheinlich kann mir niemand sagen wozu der Vielsafttrank dient" Hermine hob ihren Arm doch Snape ignorierte sie. "Niemand?" Hermine schwenkte nun unruhiger die Arme. "Professor." begann sie doch dann unterbrach sie Snape. "Wie immer Mrs. Granger. Ich habe ihnen oft genug gesagt sie sollen den Unterricht nicht stören. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und sie melden sich nach der Stunde ebenfalls bei mir". Ron schnaubte und sagte zu Harry "Was soll denn das? Sie wusste doch die Antwort" Doch leider hatte Ron zu laut gesprochen. "Noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und wenn sie mich noch einmal kritisieren ist auch bei ihnen Nachsitzen fällig" sagte Snape kalt. Danach sagte keiner der Gryffindors noch irgendwas. Nur Malfoy grinste dämlich. Am Ende der Stunde sagte Snape "Sie schreiben als Hausaufgabe einen 3 Fuß langen Aufsatz über die Wirkung und Anwendungsgebiete des Vielsafttrankes. Potter, Granger, zu mir!" Die Schüler gingen hinaus, Hermine und Harry nervös nach vorn. "Potter da sie andere Mitschüler bedrohen und Granger, sie als ewiger Alleswisserin werden im Pokalzimmer die Schultrophäen putzen. Sie melden morgen sich nach dem Abendessen bei Mr. Filch." Hermine wollte protestieren "Aber Sir, wir haben morgen Abend noch ein DA Treffen" Snape schaute sie kalt lächelnd an. "Wollen Sie etwa noch mal Nachsitzen? Wenn nicht, rate ich ihnen ohne jegliche Widerworte zu gehen" Harry wusste dass es keinen Zweck hatte und zog Hermine mit sich aus dem Kerker. Draußen warteten Ron und Luna. "Und? Was wollte er?" "Nachsitzen, morgen Abend, Pokale putzen" murrte Harry. "Was? Aber wir haben doch unser erstes Treffen" meinte Ron ungläubig. "Rede mit Professor Dumbledore Harry" sagte Luna. Hermine stimmte ihr zu. "Ja er weiß wie wichtig DA gerade jetzt ist". "Mmh also gut." erwiderte Harry. 'Dann kann ich endlich auch meine Fragen stellen' vollendete Harry im Gedanken. Sie gingen hinaus in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Sie hatten jetzt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Als sie näher kamen, wartete Hagrid bereits. Er winkte fröhlich und sie versammelten sich um ihn. "Heute werden wir ein ganz besonderes Geschöpf kennen lernen. Wie ihr wisst, gibt es neben Zauberern und Muggeln noch viele andere Wesen. In diesem Sommer habe ich jemanden besucht" Harry wusste bereits um wen es ging. "Riesen!" sagte Hagrid und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. "Riesen? Gibt es die etwas immer noch." fragte Malfoy verächtlich. Und etwas zu laut zu Crabbe und Goyle gewandt "Ausrotten sollte man die". Hagrid, der das gehört hatte ging auf Malfoy zu. "Das kannst du ja gleich einem selber sagen" Die Klasse machte große Augen und Harry klappte der Mund auf. Hermine formte mit den Lippen den Satz 'er will doch nicht Grawp zeigen oder'. Harry und Ron zuckten fassungslos mit den Schultern. Das konnte Hagrid nicht ernst meinen. Immerhin hatte er ihn heimlich hierher gebracht. Bevor Harry darüber nachdenken konnte, ertönte Hagrids Stimme. "So ihr stellt euch dort an den Zaun und verhaltet euch ruhig" und er wies auf einen Zaun am Waldrand. Die Klasse stellte sich leise murmelnd auf und wartete gespannt. Hagrid ging in den Wald und wenig später hörten die Schüler Äste und Bäume krachen. Dann trat er heraus. Doppelt so groß wie Hagrid. Manche schrien auf, andere schauten einfach nur geschockt drein. Hagrid sah triumphierend in die Runde. "Das ist Grawp. Sozusagen mein kleiner Bruder" sagte er fast mit ein bisschen Stolz. Als der Riese Hermine sah rief er "Hermy. Hermy" und ging auf Hermine zu. Die Schüler schrien und wichen weit zurück. Nur Hermine und Harry blieben stehen. Sie kannten Grawp. Sie hatten zwar Angst aber der Riese hatte ihnen schon einmal geholfen und offenbar mochte er Hermine. Der Riese war jetzt bei ihnen und sie begrüßten ihn freundlich. Dann nahte Hagrid und rief in lautem Ton. "Er ist nicht gefährlich. Nur ein bisschen ungestüm. Er ist halt noch jung" lachte Hagrid. Doch irgendwie schien es als ob der Rest der Klasse sich nicht darauf verlassen wollte. Und als Hagrid sah das sie nicht näher kamen, führte er Grawp wieder in den Wald. Er kam allein wieder raus und winkte die Klasse zu sich. "Also das wird unser Thema für die nächste Zeit sein. Riesen. Dumbledore meint wenn man Vorurteile abbauen will muss man etwas über seinen Gegenüber erfahren." Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie mit Geschichte der Riesen und wie diese beinahe ausgerottet wurden. Am Ende wünschte Hagrid einen schönen Tag und beschloss den Unterricht. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna warteten bis alle weg waren und stürmten dann auf Hagrid ein. -"Seit wann weiß Dumbledore es?" - "Wissen es auch die anderen" - "Wo hast du ihn her" Hagrid lächelte und winkte ab. "Alles in Ordnung. Ich habe Dumbledore in den Ferien von Grawp erzählt. Er hat dann auch die anderen Lehrer und das Ministerium davon überzeugt das es wichtig ist gerade jetzt einen Riesen in den Unterricht einzuplanen. Ich habe für Grawp eine Hütte im Wald gebaut und dank eines Zaubers den Dumbledore angewandt, hat weiß ich immer wo Grawp ist. Ich habe eine Art Uhr auf der die Aufenthaltsorte von Grawp angegeben sind" Eine solche Uhr gab es auch im Fuchsbau, wusste Harry. Dann gingen sie zum Mittagessen. Harry wollte noch vor dem Essen mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen und eilte zwei Treppen hoch, einen Gang entlang und stand vor dem Wasserspeier. Kaum war er angekommen, drehte sich der Kopf des Wasserspeiers und hinter ihm tat sich die Wand auf. Eine Wendeltreppe erschien, auf der jetzt Professor McGonagalls Kopf auftauchte. "Kommen sie Potter, Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie schon. Verdutzt ging Harry die Treppe hinauf und wollte klopfen als McGonagall die Tür öffnete und ihn durchschob." Warten sie hier, Professor Dumbledore kommt gleich" sagte sie und ging hinaus. Harry sah sich um. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, das letzte Mal war ihm allerdings in keiner guten Erinnerung. "Ah Harry" tönte es von einer kleinen Treppe über ihm. Professor Dumbledore war hereingekommen. "Ich hab mich schon gefragt wann du wohl kommen würdest". Verwirrt sah Harry auf. "Sie wussten dass ich kommen würde?" "Ja es lag doch auf der Hand nachdem was alles passiert ist und außerdem hat mich Arthur Weasley vorgewarnt". "Also Mr. Weasley hat gesagt ich soll sie fragen was den Orden betrifft" "Nun Harry, ich kann dir soviel sagen. Die außer Kontrolle geratenen Dementoren haben sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Zunächst sah es so aus als würden sie ausschwärmen und im ganzen Land Menschen angreifen. Aus verlässlichen Quellen wissen wir jedoch dass sie ein anderes Ziel ausgesucht haben. Eines das sie anzieht seitdem es einige von ihnen kennen gelernt haben. Du weißt sicherlich wovon ich rede" "Die Schule?" "Ja und Nein. Ich meine die Schüler. Hogwarts angreifen würde nichts nützen, die Schule ist zu gut geschützt. Aber die Schüler, außerhalb der Schule. Wie zum Beispiel bei einem Hogsmeade Besuch. Verstehst du jetzt die neuen Maßnahmen. Wir müssen mit Angriffen rechnen." Harry schluckte. Er kannte nun die neue Aufgabe. Schutz der Schüler vor Dementoren. Dumbledore sah Harrys Besorgnis und sagte "Keine Angst, ihr seid gut geschult, und außerdem werden viele der Lehrer auch in Hogsmeade sein. Aber du wolltest doch noch etwas oder?" Harry begann "Äh ja, äh.Professor Snape hat mir und Hermine Nachsitzen aufgebrummt und das ausgerechnet morgen wo das erste DA Treffen sein sollte". "Ich verstehe, normalerweise mische ich mich nicht in solche Angelegenheiten ein, aber da dies eine Ausnahme ist verlege ich das Nachsitzen auf Donnerstag" "Danke Sir" sagte Harry und ging zur Tür. Gerade als er sie öffnen wollte flog sie auf und Professor Shacklebolt kam mit einer Zeitung hereingerannt. "Professor Dumbledore.hier ist etwas was sie sich ansehen müssen" rief er. Dumbledore nahm die Zeitung und las während Harry verharrte. "Hogsmeade.gesehen." murmelte er und sah dann auf. "Harry, du kannst jetzt gehen." Harry ging widerwillig, wollte er doch wissen was so aufregend gewesen war. Harry lief zu seinen Freunden in die Grosse Halle und berichtete ihnen vom Besuch bei Dumbledore. Er endete mit den Worten ".konnte leider nicht sehen was da geschrieben stand". "Nichts leichter als das" sagte Hermine und rannte los. Wenig später kehrte sie mit dem Tagesphropheten zurück. Harry nahm die Zeitung und las den Artikel vor. ::: Gestern wurden in Hogsmeade von einem Bürger drei vermummte Gestalten gesehen wie sie durch den Ort schlichen. Der Bürger, der sich nicht zu erkennen geben will schwört dass er einen von ihnen erkannt habe. Es sollen Todesser gewesen sein. Das Zaubereiministerium dementierte diese Gerüchte. Minister Fudge dazu: "Der betreffende Bürger sei für seinen übermäßigen Genuss von berauschenden Getränken bekannt." Und dennoch sah man kurz darauf einige Auroren die sich in Hogsmeade umsahen. Doch auch diese waren zu keinerlei Stellungnahme bereit. Ob diese Begebenheit etwas mit der Nähe zur Hogwarts Schule und zu Albus Dumbledore, dem Leiter der Aurorenkomission zu tun hat bleibt abzuwarten. :::: Harry sah zu seinen Freunden auf. Alle waren erstarrt. ". in Hogsmeade?" stammelte Ron. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nicht. Warum sollten sich die Todesser so nah an Hogwarts trauen. Es sei denn." und Hermine grübelte. "Was?" fragten alle gleichzeitig. "Na ja was wenn sie dort waren um etwas auszukundschaften?" Alle erzitterten. Luna sagte "Wir sollten den Rest der Woche so hart wie möglich üben, falls am Wochenende etwas passiert". Alle nickten und überlegten gemeinsam welche Flüche sie noch durchgehen sollten. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Harry und Ron Quidditchtraining. Darauf freute sich Harry schon die ganze Zeit. Endlich konnte er wieder seinen Besen besteigen. Als sie auf dem Feld ankamen, war die Mannschaft bereits da. Angelina Johnston, der Mannschaftskapitän begrüßte alle freudig. "Nun sind wir endlich wieder eine Mannschaft. Natürlich fehlen und Fred und George aber nachdem Harry wieder die Position des Suchers übernimmt, wird Ginny Weasley als Treiber eingesetzt. Sie hat hervorragende Anlagen, sie stammt schließlich aus einer Familie gute Spieler und auch Ron hat letztes Jahr zum Schluss noch gezeigt dass er den Hüter drauf hat. Unser erstes Spiel wird gegen Hufflepuff sein. Also lasst uns üben. Ich will den Quidditchpokal holen." Dann stiegen sie ihre Besen und trainierten verbissen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, dachte Harry. Fast so als wie wenn er Hermine küsste. Das Training lief richtig gut und am Ende, als sie schweißgebadet, mit Flecken übersäht auf dem Boden aufsetzten grinste Angelina in die Runde. "Das war doch schon sehr gut. Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Training". Ron und Harry schulterten ihre Besen und gingen zurück zum Schloss. "Du bist ja richtig gut geworden" sagte Harry anerkennend. Ron hüstelte und gab verlegen zurück: "Na ja ich habe etwas geübt". Sie lachten und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie über und über mit Dreck und Matsch bedeckt in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, brachen Hermine und Luna in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Die kann man aber auch nirgendwo hin lassen" sagte Hermine. Harry und Ron grummelten und gingen sich waschen. Danach kehrten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und setzten sich zu den beiden Mädchen. Harry legte einen Arm um Hermine, und das gab Ron den Mut es ihm bei Luna nach zu tun. So saßen sie eine Weile und unterhielten sich über Quidditch, den Unterricht und Hogsmeade. Als es Zeit für das Abendessen war erhoben sie sich und gingen in die Grosse Halle. 


	8. Meine Kommentare zu den Reviews

Updatete 22.12.03  
  
Hallo!  
  
Wie immer danke für die Reviews. Nun zu eure Kritik:  
  
- Luna ist in Ravenclaw und ein Jahr drunter: mmh da habt ihr recht, und das ist tatsächlich ein Irrtum von mir gewesen. Aber ich wollt halt Hermine ne Freundin verpassen und Luna ist die die auf Ron steht(im Buch). Ich werde mir mal ein Kapitel ausdenken wie Luna nach Gryffindor kam - nur das sie ein Jahr unter den dreien ist (im Buch) müsst ihr halt ignorieren, das wäre zu sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen wenn ich schreibe das sie ein Jahr übersprungen hat.  
  
- zum Thema Absätze: Ok, ich werds versuchen. Das Original bei mir ist auch etwas anders formatiert, irgendwie macht der bei der Umwandlung von doc ins html noch ein paar Fehler. Aber ich gelobe Besserung.  
  
-zum Thema Angelina ist eigentlich nicht mehr dabei: Na ja bei mir ist sie halt noch dabei. Weil sonst wär ja die halbe Gryffindor Mannschaft nicht mehr da( die andren Mädels (spinnet, bell etc)sind doch auch in Angelinas Klasse). Allerdings wird sie eh keine große Rolle spielen.  
  
So und jetzt wünsche Ich Euch alle frohe Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr!  
  
Schlumpf12 


	9. VII Neue Herausforderungen 1 Teil

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
By schlumpf12  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen und Tatsachen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld  
  
VII Neue Herausforderungen  
1. Teil  
  
Als die vier hereinkamen waren die Tische bereits schon ziemlich voll. Sie setzten sich und begannen zu essen. Während sie aßen stieß Harry Ron unter dem Tisch an. Ron blickte auf. Harry deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Eingangstür und Ron verstand. Harry stand auf und sagte "Ich muss noch meinen Besen reinigen, wir treffen uns dann oben im Gemeinschaftsraum". "Warte ich komme mit ich helfe dir" erwiderte Ron und begleitete ihn. Die Mädchen schauten ihnen mit schüttelnden Köpfen nach. Luna beugte sich vor und fragte "Was die wohl vorhaben?" "Keine Ahnung. Harry ist schon das ganze Essen lang so komisch. Er hat kaum ein Wort gesprochen und" Hermine deutete auf den Teller - "kaum was gegessen". "Meinst du es hat was mit Voldemort zu tun?" "Mmh ich weiß nicht, aber ich werd versuchen es rauszukriegen wenn wir allein sind" "Also Ron und ich stören euch heute Abend nicht. Ron hat mir versprochen mit mir an den See zu gehen." Luna bekam einen träumerischen Ausdruck. "Hach" seufzte sie. "Er kann ja sooo romantisch sein" Hermine lachte. Doch insgeheim beneidete sie Luna etwas. Sie wünschte sich auch mit Harry einen solchen Moment zu erleben.  
  
Ron und Harry liefen in den Schlafsaal. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Ron. "Hättest du was dagegen wenn ich heute Abend mal alleine mit Hermine sein möchte?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Ron grinste. "Nein, Mann, kein Problem. Im Übrigen bin ich auch verabredet". Harrys Laune besserte sich schlagartig. Vergessen waren die Todesser, Dementoren und Snape, er würde einen Abend mit Hermine verbringen. Nun musste er nur noch Hermine davon überzeugen. Und genau das war das Problem. Er wusste einfach nicht wie. Ron schien seinen Gedanken zu lesen. "Frag sie einfach!" sagte er und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf sie Schulter. " Und was wenn sie nein sagt?" Harry sah fast verängstigt aus. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern "Habt ihr euch nun geküsst, und hat sie dir gesagt dass sie dich mag?" "Ja aber gestern Abend wollte sie auch nicht". " Vielleicht war sie nur müde, oder nur überrumpelt. Frag sie, ok?" "Einverstanden, wenn ich sie allein erwische". Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Harry auf sein Bett und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Ron lächelte und ging hinaus. Er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Gerade in diesem Moment kamen Hermine und Luna herein. "Luna kann ich dich kurz sprechen" fragte Ron mit lässiger Stimme. "Natürlich" antwortete Luna. Sie gingen außer Hörweite von Hermine. "Luna, Harry will mit Hermine allein sein. Aber er traut sich nur wenn sie alleine sind zu fragen. Also dachte ich mir wir könnten es irgendwie einrichten das die beiden kurz allein sind" Luna gluckste. "Hermine hat mir so was ähnliches auch schon gesagt.". Luna beugte sich zu Ron, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und gab ihm noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ron lächelte, und sie gingen wieder zu Hermine rüber. Luna setzte sich zu ihr und die beiden beschäftigten sich mit den restlichen Hausaufgaben. Ron holte Harry und überredete ihn zu einer Partie Zauberschach. Dabei sorgte er dafür dass Harry direkt neben Hermine Platz nahm. Nach einer Weile sagte Luna "Ich muss noch mal kurz in die Bibliothek, bevor sie abgeschlossen wird. Ich brauch dringend ein Buch". Ron meinte er müsse ebenfalls in die Bibliothek. Beim Rausgehen nickte Ron Harry aufmunternd zu und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Hermine. Harry rührte sich nicht. Auch Hermine tat so als sei sie in das Buch vertieft. In Wahrheit flogen ihre Gedanken um etwas ganz anderes. Sie wusste das Ron und Luna nicht so schnell zurückkommen würden, und das sie nun mit Harry allein war. Was würde passieren? Sie waren nun allein im Gemeinschaftsraum, der nur durch den Feuerschein im Kamin und ein paar Kerzen erhellt wurde. Harry betrachtete Hermine von der Seite. Wie schön sie doch war, in das Buch vertieft, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Spiegelung des Feuers in ihren rehbraunen Augen. Harry hatte das Verlangen sie in die Arme zu schließen, sie zu küssen. Er musste es einfach tun, er musste jetzt mit ihr reden. "Hermine?" begann er vorsichtig. Sie sah nicht auf, ihre Unterlippe bebte vor Aufregung. Was würde er sagen? "Hermine ich möchte dir gern sagen, also.gestern Abend.ich" Doch weiter kam er nicht. Hermine hatte sich herübergebeugt und küsste ihn. Harry kam es wie eine Erlösung vor. Er legte vorsichtig den Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie enger zu sich. Hermine hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geworfen und kraulte sanft seine Nackenhaare. Sie küssten sich lange und lösten sich dann nach Atem ringend. Er legte seine Stirn gegen ihre und lächelte. "Ich bin so glücklich. Ich liebe dich Hermine" gestand er ohne auch nur nachzudenken. Hermine schaute ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch Harry". "Dann sind wir jetzt ein Paar?" fragte er unbeholfen Hermin strich ihm lächelnd über die Wange. Sie gab ihm die Antwort mit einem weiteren Kuss. Harry lächelte glücksselig. Und dann kuschelten sie sich vor dem Kamin zusammen und schliefen gemeinsam ein. Später in der Nacht huschten zwei Gestalten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die eine zeigte auf Harry und Hermine und kicherte leise. Die beiden nahmen sich in die Arme, verabschiedeten sich mit einem langen Kuss und verschwanden in ihren Schlafsälen.  
  
Als Hermine an diesem Morgen wach wurde, wunderte sie sich zunächst wo sie war. Doch dann fiel es ihr ein, ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie lag immer noch in Harrys Armen. Sie sah ihn an. Seine Brille war leicht schief, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Sie streichelte sanft über seine Wange und Stirn. Dabei wachte auch Harry auf. Er sah sich blinzelnd um und erblickte Hermine. "Guten Morgen!" "Hallo mein Schatz." erwiderte Hermine liebevoll. Er lächelte, küsste sie sanft und sagte "Wir sollten uns wohl jetzt besser fertig machen. Treffen wir uns gleich wieder hier? Dann können wir zusammen frühstücken gehen." Hermine nickte und stand auf. Sie drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Harry blickte ihr nach. Er war so glücklich. Dann ging auch er. Beim Frühstück sah Harry den verträumten Blick von Ron zu Luna. Anscheinend war es auch für Ron eine schöne Nacht gewesen, grinste Harry. Nach dem Frühstück stiegen sie, mit Ausnahme von Hermine und Luna, in den Turm zu Professor Trelawney hoch. Sie hatten jetzt die letzte Stunde Wahrsagen. Seit im letzten Jahr zwei Wahrsagelehrer da waren, Firenze konnte nicht wieder in den Wald zurück, hatte man die Klassen unter beiden aufgeteilt. Unglücklicherweise kam Harry in Professor Trelawneys Unterricht. Gewiss hätte Professor Trelawney gesagt, dieser Umstand sei Schicksal damit er vor den drohenden Gefahren der Zukunft gewarnt würde. Doch Harry hätte schwören können, sie hatte mit Prof. Dumbledore gesprochen. Sonst hätte sie keine Show mehr abziehen können. Denn Prof. Trelawney sagte mit größtem Vergnügen immer wieder seinen Tod voraus. Jede Unterrichtstunde beschloss sie mit einer düsteren, flüsternd tiefen Stimme, mit der sie bekannt gab wie Harry starb. Es schien sie keineswegs zu wundern dass dann jedes Mal ein Schüler laut jubelte und der Rest seufzte. Man hätte das für grausam halten können, doch Harry wusste warum. Unter den Schülern liefen bereits Wetten auf wann und auf welcher Art Harry das nächste Mal sterben würde. Und das war dann eben der Gewinner.  
  
Das einzige was Harry aufmunterte war die Tatsache dass am Montag nächster Woche ihr UTZ Jahr begann und er dann dieses Fach abwählen konnte. Die erste Woche des neuen Schuljahres war noch normaler Unterricht damit sich die Schüler auf die Wahl ihrer Kurse vorbereiten konnten. Sie hatten im letzte Jahr ihre ZAG Prüfungen abgelegt und die Noten waren ihnen per Eule in den Ferien zugestellt worden. Onkel Vernon hatte zwar versucht die Post abzufangen, aber nach einem Hinweis auf das Empfangskomitee am Bahnhof im letzten Jahr hatte er Harrys Post doch noch herausgerückt. Harrys bestes Fach war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in dem er ein O (Ohne Gleichen) bekommen hatte. In Zauberkunst, Wahrsagen und Verwandlung hatte er ein E (Erwartung übertroffen) bekommen, in Astronomie sowie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein Z (Zufrieden stellend). Selbst in Zaubertränke hatte er es auf ein Z geschafft, dem Umstand zu verdanken das nicht Snape die Prüfung abgehalten hatte. Hermines Ergebnisse waren natürlich die besten des ganzen Jahrgangs gewesen. Sie hatte in fast allen Fächern ein O bekommen, auch in denen die sie zusätzlich belegt hatte. Nur in einem Fach, Wahrsagen, stand auf ihrem Zeugnis etwas anderes: nicht erteilt. Obwohl Hermine den Unterricht selbst verlassen hatte, und auch nachträglich die Erlaubnis dazu bekam, wusste Harry dass es sie insgeheim ärgerte. Hermines größte Angst in der Schule schien darin zu bestehen, nicht in jedem Fach die Beste zu sein. Rons Noten waren dagegen nicht so schlecht wie er selbst dachte. Er hatte zwar kein O erreicht aber in den meisten Fächern mindestens ein Z. Einzig Wahrsagen hatte er ein S(Schlecht) bekommen, da er normalerweise zusammen mit Harry sich irgendwelche Geschichten für Professor Trelawney ausgedacht hatte, und bei den Prüfungen war Harry nicht dabei gewesen. Aber wenn man Ron kannte, wusste man dass er sich nicht viel daraus machte, eine schlechte Note zu bekommen. Außerdem war er Vertrauensschüler geworden und der Hinweis darauf besänftige Mrs. Weasley, so dass es nicht allzu viel Kritik hagelte.  
  
Professor Trelawneys Stimme holte Harry zurück in die Wirklichkeit. "Ich habe in die Kristallkugel gesehen und weiß das sich bald einige von uns trennen werden." "Ach?!" gluckste Ron laut. "Ist nicht wahr? So eine Überraschung!" Die Klasse kicherte. Professor Trelawney überhörte ihn und fuhr fort. "Einige werden sich für den anderen Weg entscheiden und sich den Gefahren stellen ohne in die Sterne zu schauen." Dabei sah sie auffällig oft zu Harry herüber. " Halten sie die Augen auf, das Herz geweitet und den Verstand klar. Die Sterne lügen nicht" "Die Sterne vielleicht nicht."murmelte Harry. Professor Trelawney räusperte sich. Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry. "Mein Lieber." begann sie und Harry graute es. Er wusste was kommen würde. Und dann fing sie an zu erzählen. Von einer dunklen Nacht, wie er Qualen leiden würde, und schließlich von einem Drachen getötet wurde. Ron stieß ein lautes "Juhu" aus. Harry sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Ron wurde sofort kleinlaut und meinte "Entschuldige Harry aber es war so verlockend.zu wetten dass.mein Bruder arbeitet doch mit Drachen und da.dachte ich." "Ach schon gut" grummelt Harry und stierte wütend auf den Tisch. "He Harry von dem Gewinn holen wir uns in Hogsmeade Süßigkeiten, ok?" sagte Ron und hoffte Harry damit zu besänftigen. Als sie bei Unterrichtsende den Raum verließen dachte Harry nur daran, dass es endlich vorbei war.  
  
Sie gingen in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo Ron sofort begann seinen Gewinn einzusammeln. Harry ließ sich in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin nieder und kurz darauf kam Ron zu ihm. "Sie mal, fast 4 Galeonen." "Na dann bringt mein Tod wenigstens einem von uns was" murrte Harry. "Wer stirbt hier?" fragte Luna gutgelaunt, und war mit Hermine gerade hereingekommen. Hermines sah einen Moment erschrocken aus. "Ach niemand, wir hatten nur Wahrsagen" lachte Ron. "Und ich habe richtig gelegen und gewonnen." Hermine blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an und meinte "Wie kannst du da mit machen, es geht immerhin um deinen besten Freund". "Hermine!" sagte Ron betont langsam. "Es ist nur Spaß, du weißt doch das Prof. Trelawney jedes Mal seinen Tod voraussagt. Und zumindest bis jetzt lebt er noch" Ron grinste und stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Harry lachte. Hermine sah einen Moment so aus als ob sie etwas erwidern wollte, doch sie ersparte sich jeglichen Kommentar und setzte sich. Sie wandte sich mit ernster Miene zu Harry. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Ja danke" sagte er und drückte liebevoll ihre Hand.  
  
Danach plätscherten die Stunden dahin. Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis es kurz vor Acht war. Alle vier machten sich zum Raum der Wünsche auf. Als sie dort ankamen warteten bereits ein paar DA Mitglieder die es offenbar nicht mehr aushalten konnten. Sie begrüßten sich freudig und dann gingen sie in den Raum. Es war das erste Mal das er auch wieder mit Cho zusammen traf. Ihm machte es jedoch nichts mehr aus, seine Schwärmerei war zu Ende und er hatte erkannt für wen er sich wirklich interessierte. Als Cho jedoch Hermine sah, blitzte es in ihren Augen. Und Hermine sah besorgt, fast ängstlich zu Harry, als ob sie erwarten würde dass er sich noch für Cho interessierte. Als Harry dies bemerkte ging er zu Hermine und drückte ihr vor Aller Augen einen Kuss auf den Mund. Hermine lief rot an doch Harry lächelte nur. Einige im Raum glucksten, die meisten jedoch wussten bereits von den beiden.  
  
Harry stellte sich vor die DA Mitglieder und begann. "Hallo. Da dies das erste Treffen nach den Ferien ist werden wir heute länger machen als sonst. Die erste Stunde wiederholen wir die Flüche und Zauber die wir letztes Jahr gemacht haben. In der zweiten Stunde werden wir uns wieder mit dem Patronus beschäftigen. Als bitte sucht euch Partner und dann geht es los." Es fanden sich Teams ein, Harry ging durch die Reihen, beobachtete sie, und gab hier und da einige Tipps. Doch wie er stolz bemerkte, schienen die Meisten das Gelernte nicht vergessen zu haben. Mit Neville übte er danach den Schockzauber. Neville hatte beim Kampf mit den Todessern im Ministerium noch große Schwächen mit dem Stupor Zauber gezeigt. Nachdem sie eine Stunde lang "Stupor" und "Expelliarmus" gerufen hatten, blies Harry in seine Pfeife und sagte "So das reicht. Nun zum." Es klopfte. "Harry ging verwundert zur Tür und öffnete sie. Draußen stand Professor Shacklebolt. "Hallo Harry, ich hoffe ich störe nicht". "Äh Nein." sagte Harry. Dann bemerkte er einen Kasten den der Lehrer bei sich trug. Professor Shacklebolt sah seinen Blick und sagte "Ich dachte mir, ihr könnten etwas zum Üben gebrauchen wenn ihr den Patronus übt. Ich habe hier einen verzauberten Irrwicht. Ich habe ihn so verzaubert, das er immer die Gestalt eines Dementors annimmt." Harry schluckte. "So etwas ist möglich? Ich dachte Irrwichte nehmen nur die Gestalt an, vor der man am meisten Angst hat". "Das stimmt auch, nur wie sollt ihr dann üben. Ich hab ihn mit einem Corpus Zauber belegt. Darf ich?" fragte er und deutete mit der Hand in den Raum. "Natürlich.Corpus Zauber was ist das?" Professor Shacklebolt trat ein und grüsste die anderen freundlich. "Das lernt ihr im letzte Jahr, ein wirksamer Zauber den ich als Auror des öfters benutzt habe. Er ist auch sehr nützlich bei Animagi. Er verhindert dass sie sich verwandeln. Ich werde mich im Hintergrund halte und nur im Notfall einschreiten, einverstanden Harry?" Harry nickte, nahm den Kasten und stellte ihn vor seine Mitschüler. Wieder begann er: "Zunächst üben wir mal den Patronus ohne Gegner." Er hob den Zauberstab, dachte an Hermine und sagte " Expecto Patronum". Ein silberner Hirsch brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und galoppierte durch den Raum ehe er verschwand. Dann sagte er " So nun ihr bitte!" Sie standen auf und bald war der Raum mit "Expecto Patronum" Rufen gefüllt. Die Meisten schafften höchstens etwas silbrigen Dampf aus ihrem Zauberstab schießen zu lassen. Hermines Patronus, ein silbrig glänzender Otter, tollte im Raum herum. Sie und Cho waren außer Harry die einzigen, die vor den Ferien einen Patronus hinbekommen hatten. "Ihr müsst an etwas sehr glückliches denken" sagte er. "Ich hab's" rief Luna und alle sahen sich um. Ein weißer Wolf war aus ihrem Zauberstab gebrochen und hastete zwischen Den staunenden Schülern entlang. "Bravo" rief Harry. "Das verdanke ich nur Ron, er macht mich glücklich" sagte Luna offenmütig. Ron, der gerade wieder den Patronus versuchte wurde rot. Auf einmal brach auch bei ihm ein Tier aus dem Zauberstab.  
  
[* Anmerkungen des Autors: -Meine Vorstellung der ZAGs ist es das die Schüler pro Fach eine Note bekommen, und wenn sie bestehen halt einen ZAG erreicht haben, d.h. max. 1 ZAG pro Fach. In manchen Foren hab ich gelesen von der Vorstellung es gäbe mehrere ZAGs pro Fach . Das ist aber nicht meine Vorstellung. -Rons Patronus ist der Grund warum ich das Kapitel in 2 Teilen schreibe. Ich weiss nämlich grad nicht welcher zu ihm passt. Nehme auch gern Vorschläge entgegen. -Das das ZAG Jahr erst nach der 1. Woche im neuen Schuljahr beginnt, hab ich aus meiner Schulzeit und der Oberstufe des Gymnasiums. Dort hatten wir in der 12. auch 2 Wochen bevor die Aufteilung in LK und GK anfing. ] 


	10. VII Neue Herausforderungen 2 Teil

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
By schlumpf12  
  
VII. Neue Herausforderungen  
2. Teil  
  
Ein Fuchs, mit einem langen buschigen Schwanz huschte durch den  
Raum. Die Anwesenden schauten erst auf den Fuchs, und dann Ron  
an. Dieser lächelte verlegen. Luna ging zu ihm und lachte. "Na  
endlich, du hast es auch geschafft." "Dank dir" murmelte er und  
grinste. "Bravo" rief Professor Shacklebolt aus dem Hintergrund.  
Angespornt durch Rons überraschenden Erfolg versuchten auch die  
anderen DA Mitglieder den Patronus. Neville strengte sich  
dermassen an, das er aussah als ob er die Luft anhielt und  
gleich platzen würde. Er fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab herum, so  
das die anderen entsetzt zurückwichen.  
Hermine musste ihn wie üblich beruhigen. Nach einer weiteren  
halben Stunde hatte es keiner der übrigen DA Mitglieder  
geschafft einen gestaltlichen Patronus hervorzubringen. Bei  
vielen quoll nur etwas weisser Rauch aus den Zauberstab. Harry  
blies in seine Pfeife und sagte "So das reicht zunächst". Er  
ging zu Professor Shacklebolt und fragte: "Professor, der  
Dementor hat doch Auswirkungen auf alle im Raum. Wie...?"  
Shacklebolt unterbrach ihn. "Du brauchst keine Sorgen zu haben,  
da dies kein echter Dementor ist, und der Irrwicht sich ganz auf  
den vor ihn stehenden konzentrieren muss, spüren alle anderen  
nur einen Schatten von dem was ein richtiger Dementor auslösen  
würde. Und im Notfall bin ich auch noch da." sagte er  
zuversichtlich. Harry nickte. "Also" begann er und baute sich  
neben dem Kasten auf den er an die Stirn des Raumes gestellt  
hatte. "Alle gehen jetzt weit zurück. Ich würde sagen wir  
beginnen mit..." Harry sah sich um. "Ah ja Hermine!" Hermine  
lächelte nervös. Sie ging nach vorn und stellte sich vor den  
Kasten. "Also denk dran was du gelernt hast. Jetzt wird es  
schwieriger weil der Dementor versucht alle positiven Gedanken  
abzusaugen. Viel Glück" sagte er und drückte Hermine kurz die  
Hand. Er hatte keine Zweifel das es Hermine schaffen würde.  
"Wenn der Irrwicht-Dementor sich auflöst kommt ihr schnell in  
der Reihenfolge nach vorn: Luna, Ron, Cho,Neville,..." er zählte  
noch die anderen auf.  
  
Die Schüler wichen zurück, auch Harry trat zurück. Hermine  
zückte den Zauberstab als Shacklebolt rief "Bereit? 1..2..3"  
Dann schoss ein Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab auf den Kasten  
und der Deckel sprang auf. Sie fühlten sofort die Kälte. Auch  
Harry. Aber Shacklebolt hatte Recht, es fühlte sich an, also ob  
eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihm und dem Dementor stehen  
würde. Hermine machte ein paar Schritte zurück, Harry sah die  
Angst in ihren Augen. Doch dann trat ein energischer Ausdruck  
auf ihr Gesicht. Sie zielte mit dem Zauberstab und rief "Expecto  
patronum". Der Dementor hielt inne, der Otter sprang an ihm hoch  
und drängte den Irrwicht zurück. Ein lauter Knall und er war  
weg. "Wunderbar" sagte Harry während Luna vorsprang. Knall, da  
war der Dementor wieder. "Expecto Patronum". Der Wolf lief auf  
den Dementor zu und es sah aus als ob er ihn in das Bein beissen  
wollte. Kall, weg war der Dementor. "Bravo, der nächste" rief  
Harry. Ron war extrem nervös, nicht nur das er den Dementor  
wegtreiben musste, er hatte viel mehr Angst sich vor Luna zu  
blamieren. "Du schaffst das" murmelte sie ihm im Vorbeigehen zu.  
Ron baute sich auf. Er zitterte ein wenig. Knall. Da war der  
Dementor wieder. Ron hatte das Verlangen wegzulaufen, aber der  
Wunsch Luna zu beeindrucken war grösser. "Expecto Patronum" Der  
Fuchs tauchte auf und umrundete zunächst Ron. Dann richtete er  
auf den Dementor aus und begann, mit dem buschigen Schwanz  
wedelnd, los zu trotten. Er lief nicht schnell, es sah fast aus  
als ob er auf einem Spaziergang war. Doch urplötzlich, mit einem  
gewaltigen Satz sprang er auf den Dementor. Dieser wich zurück  
und es gab einen lauten Knall. Ron grinste und Luna applaudierte  
laut. Dann Neville. Harry hielt sich bereit einzugreifen.  
Neville stand vor dem Dementor und sagte mit zitternder Stimme  
"Ex...Expecto Pa...Patro..num" doch nichts geschah. Neville fing  
an zu schwitzen. Er rief mehrmals doch es passierte nichts. Der  
Dementor war fast in Reichweite als Neville taumelte und nach  
hinten überkippte. Harry sprang vor und rief "Expecto Patronum".  
Der weisse Hirsch brach heraus und jagte den Irrwicht-Dementor  
weg. Knall. Professor Shacklebolt stellte sich vor ihn und  
murmelte "Ridiculus". Der neue Irrwicht-Dementor stolperte über  
seinen Umhang und fiel der Nase nach hin Kall, er verwandelte  
sich in eine Maus die Professor Shacklebolt am Schwanz hochhob  
und in den Kasten sperrte. Dann eilte er zu Neville der  
ohnmächtig am Boden lag. "Es geht ihm gut, er ist nur  
ohnmächtig. Ich wusste gar nicht das er so heftig auf den  
Dementor reagiert" "Das tut er auch nicht" sagte Seamus  
Finnegan. "Der wird laufend ohnmächtig" Es gab verhaltenes  
Lachen. "Wie dem auch sei wir bringen ihn in die Krankenstation.  
Das DA Treffen ist damit für heute beendet." erklärte Harry. Ein  
paar Leute erklärten sich bereit Neville zu Mdme. Pomfrey zu  
bringen, Professor Shacklebolt ging mit. Harry wollte den Raum  
noch etwas aufräumen und war schliesslich allein, als Cho, die  
als letzte von den anderen den Raum verlassen wollte, plötzlich  
anhielt. "Harry?" Harry sah auf und bemerkte erst jetzt das sie  
noch da war. Er sah nicht das Hermine vor der Tür wartete und  
jedes Wort hören konnte. "Äh ja?" "Du...da eben mit Hermine.  
Seid ihr fest zusammen?" "Ja" antwortete er. "Bist du sicher?  
Ich meine...ich und du...ich mag dich immer noch." Harrys Mund  
wurde trocken. Alles hätte er erwartet, aber das nicht. "Cho,  
ich möchte dir nicht weh tun aber ich liebe nur eine Frau, und  
das ist Hermine" sagte er ohne rot zu werden. "Sie ist das Beste  
was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist und für nichts in der Welt  
würde ich sie aufgeben" Dabei sah er ihr fest in die Augen um  
seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Cho schluckte. "Na wenn das  
deine Antwort ist" sagte sie. "Ich hoffe wir bleiben trotzdem  
Freunde?" fragte Harry. "Ähm ich muss gehen" sagte sie und ging  
ohne sich umzudrehen Harry trat aus dem Raum und sah Hermine,  
die glasige Augen hatte. "Was ist? Hast du etwas gehört was ich  
eben gesagt habe? fragte er. Hermine nickte und meinte "So  
etwas schönes hat noch niemand über mich gesagt. War das dein  
Ernst?" Harry legte die Arme um sie. "Natürlich war das mein  
Ernst. Ich liebe dich Hermine, mehr als alles andere." Sie  
lächelte und dann küssten sie sich sanft. "Wir sollten gehen,  
bevor Snape uns hier findet oder noch schlimmer, Filch. Sie  
lachten und gingen Hand in Hand zum Gryffindor Turm.  
  
Währenddessen waren Ron und Luna schon fast am Portraitloch als  
Luna ihn festhielt. "Ron ich möchte noch nicht zurück. Lass uns  
spazieren gehen" "Ok" sagte Ron. Er wusste nicht was jetzt  
kommen würde, und er war auch in solchen Situationen etwas  
unbeholfen. Den ganzen Weg durch das Schloss zum Portal grübelte  
er. Was wollte sie? Schlussmachen? Oder wollte sie nun die  
Beziehung vertiefen? Sie waren schon einmal allein, aber in der  
Nacht hatten sie sich geküsst, und geschmust aber weiter waren  
sie nicht gegangen. Als sie aus dem Schloss traten umwehte sie  
die kühle Abendluft. Sie gingen schweigsam über die Wiese bis  
Luna stoppte. "Ron, was ich da eben gesagt habe beim DA, das war  
die Wahrheit." Ron schluckte. Sie fuhr fort "Du machst mich  
glücklich, immer wenn du bei mir bist. Ich bin so froh, das mich  
Dumbledore das Haus wechseln liess." "Er hat das gemacht weil du  
in der Nacht im Ministerium dabei warst. Alle die dabei waren  
sind jetzt in einem Haus. Er wollte wohl das aus uns eine  
richtige Gemeinschaft ensteht" erwiderte Ron. Luna lächelte.  
"Aus uns ist eine Gemeinschaft geworden, aus uns beiden eine  
ganz besondere" Ron sah sie glücklich an. "Danke" "Wofür?"  
fragte sie. "Dafür das du hier bist" sagte er und küsste sie  
leidenschaftlich. Sie fuhr ihm mit der Hand unter das Hemd und  
strich zärtlich an seiner Brust entlang. "Ich denke wir sind  
auch bereit einen Schritt weiter zu gehen" flüsterte sie. Er  
löste sich und sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an. "Bist du  
dir sicher? Ich möchte nichts überstürzen...Ich hab noch nie..."  
Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen." Ich bin sicher, komm  
mit". Sie zog Ron an der Hand zu einem Gewächshaus. "Da drin  
sind wir ungestört" Ron sah sich um."Da?" aber gleichzeitig kam  
ihm ein Grinsen übers Gesicht. Sie gingen hinein und Harry sah  
das in einer Ecke eine Wolldecke lag, ein paar Kissen und  
Kerzen. Luna entzündete die Kerzen und zog ihn zu sich. "Du hast  
das hier wohl länger geplant" gluckste er. Sie wurde rot. "Ja  
seit ich gestern Nacht diesen Traum..." Sie stoppte. "Willst du  
reden oder was?" "Nein" sagte Ron und strich ihr sanft über das  
Gesicht. "Ich hab noch nie..." begann er doch schon nahm ihn  
Luna mit auf eine wundervolle Reise. Sie bedeckte seinen Hals,  
seine Brust mit Küssen. Ron seufzte. Dann tat er das gleiche und  
sie schwebten in einem wundervollen Traum dahin.  
Als Ron erwachte dämmerte gerade der Morgen. Er sah sich um, sah  
das Gewächshaus, und sah dann Luna die friedlich neben ihm  
schlief. Er lächeöte glücklich und sah auf seine Uhr. 6.00 Uhr.  
Er weckte Luna. "Luna Schatz wir müssen gehen, du willst doch  
nich das uns eine Klasser erwischt oder?" "Das ist mir egal,  
alle sollen sehen wie sehr ich dich liebe"´. "ich liebe dich  
auch, aber lieber alleine" neckte er. Sie zogen sich an,  
beseitigeten alle Spuren und hasteten zum Schloss zurück. Als  
sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, war Harry schon wieder wach.  
Er saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und starte ins Feuer.  
Er wandte den Kopf und sah sie an. "Oh Hallo ihr beiden". Ein  
Lächeln huschte ihm über das Gesicht, und Ron wurde rot. "Du  
bist noch wach?" fragte Luna scheinbar völlig cool. "Nein, ich  
bin wieder wach" erwiderte er. "Na wie auch immer, ich gehe  
schlafen, wenigstens ein paar Stunden. Sie gab Ron einen langen  
Kuss und ging im ihren Schlafsaal. Es enstand eine peinliche  
Pause. Harry sah seinen Freund an. "Und? Wie geht's dir so?"  
fragte er. "Gut, so gut wie noch nie" antwortete Ron mit  
verträumten Blick. "Ah ich verstehe" sagte Harry schmunzelnd.  
Ron sah seinen Freund an. Er wusste das er nichts erklären  
musste. Dann widmeten sie sich einer Partie Zauberschach, da sie  
beide nicht mehr schlafen gehen wollten. Harry weil er bereits  
aufgestanden war um nachzudenken, und Ron weil er nach seinem  
Erlebniss zu aufgewühlt war.  
Als Luna in den Schlafsaal kam ging sie zu Hermines Bett. Sie  
schaute vorsichtig und flüsterte "Hermine?" Hermine?" "Ja ich  
bin noch wach" sagte Hermine und drehte sich zu ihr. "Ich kann  
einfach nicht schlafen" "Hermine, du weisst noch gar nicht was  
passiert ist." sagte Luna. Hermine machte ihr Licht an und sah  
ihr in die Augen. "Doch, ich weiss was passiert ist. Deine Augen  
leuchten. Ich freu mich für dich und Ron" sagte Hermine und  
umarmte ihre beste Freundin. Luna lächelte. "Sag mal was ist mit  
dir und Harry?" fragte Luna neugierig. "Was meinst du?" "Hermine  
Granger, nun frag nicht so scheinheilig" sagte Luna in einem  
gespielt entrüsteten Ton. Hermine lächelte. "Soweit sind wir  
noch nicht" sagte sie und murmelte "leider" leise hinterher.  
"Nimm du das in die Hand, Jungs sind in der Hinsicht etwas lahm.  
Du musst ihn festnageln" sagte Luna lässig. Hermine gluckste.  
"Luna! Festnageln?" "Naja du weisst wie ich das meine, du musst  
ihm einfach zeigen das du bereit bist" erwiderte Luna. Hermine  
schwieg und dachte nach. Ja, bereit, das war sie. Sie wollte  
nichts lieber als mit Harry schlafen. Aber sie hatte Angst ihn  
zu bedrängen, hatte Angst er könne sich von ihr entfernen. Als  
Luna merkte das Hermine nicht mehr darüber reden wollte, ging  
sie zu Bett. Hermine schlief mit dem Anblick von Harrys Körper  
ein.  
  
Wenige Stunden später mussten sie bereits aufstehen. Als Luna  
und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, saßen die beiden  
Jungs immer noch am Kamin. Ron sah völlig übermüdet drein als  
Luna an seine Seite glitt und ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte. "Guten  
Morgen mein Schatz. Ich hab dich vermisst" flüsterte sie in sein  
Ohr. Ron schaute sie kurz an und lächelte. Dann gähnte er  
herzhaft. Luna hieb ihm spielerisch den Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
"Das ist toll, ich küsse dich und du gähnst" "Entschuldige aber  
die letzte Nacht war so aufregend das ich nicht mehr schlafen  
konnte" Bei diesen Worten sah sie das Leuchten in seinen Augen  
und sagte "Schon gut". Harry und Hermine, die jetzt eng  
beieinander saßen kicherten. Dann küssten auch sie sich. "Hallo  
meine Süsse, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er liebevoll. "Ja"  
log sie, sie wollte es Harry nicht sagen das sie wegen ihm wach  
gelegen hatte. "Und du?" "Ich hab nicht schlafen können, ich hab  
die Nacht hier gesessen". Hermine sah ärgerlich in Richtung  
Luna. Warum hatte sie nichts gesagt. Hermine hätte die Stunden  
mit Harry verbringen können. Danach gingen alle gemeinsam zum  
Frühstück.  
  
Harry wunderte sich wie schnell die Woche herum war, es war  
bereits Freitag. Das Nachsitzen war angenehmer gewesen, als sie  
gedacht hatten. Filch hatte sie in das Pokalzimmer gebracht wo  
sie die Pokale mit der Hand reinigen sollten. Harry hatte jedoch  
seinen Zauberstab mitgeschmuggelt, so das sie die Zeit  
andersweitig nutzen konnten. Meist hatten sie sich gegenseitig  
mit Wasser bespritzt, sich gejagt oder geküsst. Manchmal waren  
sie auch einfach nur eng verschlungen dagesessen und die  
gegenseitige Nähe genoßen. Es hatte richtig Spaß gemacht, und  
Harry wünschte sich dieser Abend wäre nie vorbei gegangen.  
Irgendwann kam Filch, und als er sah das die Pokale sauber waren  
hatte er sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt, wo sie  
übermüdet in ihre Betten fielen. 


	11. VIII Hogsmeade 1 Teil

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
By schlumpf12  
  
1. Hogsmeade Teil 1  
  
Die Unterrichtsstunden am Freitag Morgen waren schnell herum gegangen. Jetzt saßen sie beim Mittagessen, als Dumbledore sich erhob. "Ich habe zwei wichtige Ankündigungen. Die eine betrifft alle Schüler der 6. Klasse. Wie ihr wisst beginnt nächste Woche das UTZ Jahr. Heute nachmittag habt ihr Unterricht bei euren Hauslehrern. Diese werden euch die Wahlzettel für die UTZ Kurse austeilen. Ihr habt letztes Jahr bereits die Berufsberatung gehabt, und solltet wissen welche Kurse ihr belegen müsst. Natürlich stehen die Lehrer euch für Hilfe zur Verfügung. Wir haben auch einige Experten eingeladen, die euch aus ihrem Berufsleben erzählen und euch beraten können. Diese Beratungen finden nach der Stunde mit euren Hauslehrern statt. Diese werden euch Listen geben wer alles da ist und zu welchem Beruf diese Auskunft geben. Ich bitte euch dann am Sonntag Abend eure Wahlscheine bei den Hauslehrern abzugeben. Die zweite Ankündigung betrifft den Besuch in Hogsmeade morgen. Ich habe euch bereits von einigen Schülern erzählt, die dabei besondere Befugnisse haben. Diese sind die folgenden : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermine Granger, Ginny Weasley und Neville Longbottom". Die Schülerköpfe flogen zu den genannten um und dann wieder zu Dumbledore. Vor allem beim letzten Namen sah Sape aus, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hatte. Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich. Dann fuhr Dumbledore fort "Diese Schüler haben die Erlaubnis in Hogsmeade zu zaubern und euch Anweisungen zu erteilen. Diese Anweisungen, freilich nur welche zu eurem Wohl und in besonderen Situationen, haben alle Schüler, auch die älteren, zu befolgen. Auch einige Lehrer werden in Hogsmeade zu gegen sein, und für euch da sein. Nun ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochende." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und sofort begann ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel. Harry bemerkte, das sich immer wieder Schüler zu ihnen um drehten. Doch er ignorierte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen sie zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer wo Professor McGonagall bereits wartete. "Kommt herein und setzt euch" sagte sie. "Also es geht hier um die Wahl der UTZ Kurse. Bei der Berufsberatung habe ich euch gesagt welcher Kurse ihr belegen müsst. Die Meisten schienen sich sicher was sie nach der Schule machen. Dennoch rate ich euch mit den Leuten zu sprechen die bereits in diesem Beruf arbeiten. Auf dieser Liste finden sie ihre Ansprechpartner. Deweiteren teile ich damit auch gleich die Wahlzettel aus. Sie kreuzen bitte an welche UTZ Kurse sie besuchen. Diese Wahl ist endgültig, deswegen überlegen sie gut. Achja Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, kommen sie bitte nach der Stunde kurz nach vorn." Dann teilte McGonagall die Pergamente aus und fuhr mit Belehrungen über die Wichtigkeit der UTZ Kurse fort, vor allem über ihren eigenen Unterricht in Verwandlung. Als die Stunde vorbei war sagte sie " Sie sehen auf der Liste wo der jeweilige Anprechpartner zu finden ist. Ich bitte euch gesittet dort hinzugehen. Sie werden in kleineren Gruppen hereingerufen." Harry und Ron gingen nach vorn, während der Rest aus der Klasse ging. "Wir treffen uns später" sagte Harry zu Hermine. "Ah Potter, Weasley, da sie mir letztes Jahr gesagt haben sie würden sich für den Beruf des Auroren interessieren, steht ihnen Professor Shacklebolt zur Verfügung. Gut, sie können dann gehen" Harry und Ron gingen hinaus und zum Klassenzimmer für VgddK*. Dort angekommen standen nur wenige Schüler davor. Es waren zwei Ravenclaws und einer aus Hufflepuff. Ron sah sich um und sagte zu Harry "Was ein Wunder, keiner aus Slytherin. Naja die wollen sicher nicht ihre eigenen Eltern jagen" Harry schmunzelte als er daran dachte was Hermine jetzt sagen würde: "Ron nicht alle aus Slytherin sind böse. Du darfst nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren" Die Tür ging auf und Professor Shacklebolt steckte den Kopf heraus. "So na dann rein mit euch." Sie gingen hinein und setzten sich auf die Stühle die im Halbkreis um das Lehrerpult gestellt worden waren. "Nun ihr alle wollt Auror werden. Das ist ein schwieriger, gefährlicher aber auch ehrenhafter Beruf. Allerdings ist die Ausbildung sehr hart. Ihr müsst sehr viel lernen, und auch physisch wird es anstrengend. Zum Auror wird nur ausgebildet wer über hervorragende Ergebnisse in seinen UTZ Kursen verfügt. Als Fächer werden Verwandlung, VgddK, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke erwartet. In diesen Fächern dürfen die Noten nicht unter E liegen. Desweiteren werden strenge Eignungstest durchgeführt, zu denen ihr im letzten Halbjahr im 7. Schuljahr eingeladen werdet. Ich würde auch zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe raten, man bekommt es mitunter mit seltsamen magischen Wesen zu tun." Harry hatte bei dem Wort Zaubertränke gestöhnt. Das hiesse Snape noch weitere 2 Jahre ertragen. Ausserdem war er sich nicht sicher ob Snape ihn zulassen würde. Harry sah Ron an, der anscheinend das gleiche dachte. Er murmelte nur "Snape". Dann wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Shacklebolt zu. "Ich habe mich bereits vorher informiert wer Interesse am Beruf des Aurors hat und mit euren Hauslehrern über euch gesprochen. Ihr alle habt die Veranlagungen und nötigen Fähigkeiten zum Auror." Den Rest der Zeit berichtete er über verschieden Aufgaben eines Aurors und auch über Fälle die er selbst erlebt hatte. Es war ein richtig spannender Vortrag bis Shacklebolt über die Bürokratie zu reden begann. Er erzählte das auch das Ausfüllen von Formularen, Berichten und ähnlichem dazugehörte. Dann schloss er seinen Vortrag mit den Worten "So ich denke ihr wisst wie es im Beruf des Aurors zu geht. Ihr könnt aber gern noch zu mir kommen, wenn ihr Fragen habt" Die Schüler standen auf und gingen hinaus.  
  
Als Harry und Ron gehen wollten hielt Shacklebolt sie auf. Er wartete bis sie allein waren. "Mir war natürlich klar, das du Auror werden willst, Harry. Auch bei dir liegt das nicht fern Ron. Aber ihr werdet gewisse Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Weil das Ministerium weiß wie treu ihr und Rons Eltern zu Dumbledore stehen. Bei der jetztigen Besetzung des Ministeriums halte ich es für fast ausgeschlossen, daß ihr Auroren werdet" "Aber das Ministerium weiss doch das Dumbledore recht hatte. Der Minister hat doch gesehn was in der Nacht passiert ist" fragte Harry verwundert. "Ja Harry, aber der Minister will sein Gesicht nicht verlieren. Deswegen ist er sehr spärlich mit Worten oder Kontakten zu Dumbledore und dessen Vertrauten und Freunden. Öffentlich würde er sie nie zugeben. Deswegen sagt ihr auch kein Wort über den Orden, und alles was damit zusammenhängt. Zu niemandem. Verstanden?!" sagte Shacklebolt und blickte sie ernst an. "Ihr werdet daraufhin arbeiten das ihr Auroren werdet. Ich habe so den Verdacht das die Besetzung des Ministeriums sich bald ändern wird. Und nun geht". Die Beiden gingen hinaus und schlenderten Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. "Naja das wars dann wohl mit Auror. Snape lässt uns niemals zu" sagte Ron niedergeschlagen. 'Und Fudge erst' dachte Harry und nickte nur stumm. Er dachte daran was er sonst machen sollte. Er wollte eigentlich nie etwas anderes werden. Ausser vielleicht professioneller Quidditchspieler. Schweigend gingen sie zum Portraitloch und stiegen hindurch. Als er Hermine sah kam ihm etwas in den Sinn. Was würde nach Hogwarts aus ihnen werden. Würden sie immer noch zusammen sein. Hermine würde sicher studieren gehen und er? Harry hatte an diesem Tag oft darüber nachgedacht, was er natürlich keinem sagte. Aber dann tröstete er sich mit dem Gedanken das sie noch 2 Jahre vor sich hatten, und das er Hermine in diesen 2 Jahren ganz nah war. "Oh Hallo. Da seid ihr ja wieder" bemerkte Hermine beiläufig. Die beiden Mädchen waren dabei ihre Wahlmöglichkeiten durchzugehen. Harry und Ron setzten sich zu ihnen. "Und? Wisst ihr was ihr macht? "fragte Harry. Hermine nickte. "Ich denke ich werde nach der Zeit in Hogwarts studieren gehen. Vielleicht im Ausland." Harry neckte sie: "Du denkst dabei aber nicht an Bulgarien oder?" Hermine hieb im den Ellenbogen spielerisch in die Seite. "Eifersüchtig?" Harry lachte, doch eigentlich war ihm gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Hermine im Ausland? Sie bemerkte seine Besorgnis und nahm seine Hand. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte "Wir besprechen das später". Harry nickte. "Ich würde gern für den Klitterer arbeiten. Chefredakteurin Luna Lovegood. Na wie hört sich das an?" fragte Luna. Alle lachten. Ron scherzte: "Denk aber ja nicht das du irgendwelche geheimen Informationen aus dem Ministerium von mir bekommst." Luna grinste verschwörerisch. "Dann warte es ab, ich habe da so meine Methoden" Ron wurde knallrot und schluckte. Hermine und Harry mussten ein paar Lacher herunterwürgen bevor Ron das Thema offensichtlich schnell wechselte. "Wann gehen wir morgen nach Hogsmeade?" fragte er. "Ich denke nach dem Frühstück." erwiderte Harry. Ron blickte ihn an. "Meinst du wir müssen die ganze Zeit nur aufpassen?" "Nein, das glaube ich nicht" wandte sich Hermine zu ihm. "Du hast doch Dumbledore gehört, es werden genug Lehrer in Hogsmeade sein. Es wird ein normaler Besuch sein, nur wenn etwas passiert müssen wir einschreiten." "Am meisten freut mich die Vorstellung ich habe dort meinen Zauberstab und Malfoy nicht" grinste Ron. "Ronald Weasley, Prof. Dumbledore hat dich nicht zum *VdS ernannt damit du andere Schüler quälst" warf Hermine ein. "Och...nicht mal Malfoy?" "Nein..." begann Hermine. "Is ja schon gut unterbrach Ron. "War ja nur Spass". Die vier sponnen noch den ganzen Abend herum was sie so nach Hogwarts machen würden und wie sie leben würden. Nach dem Abendessen zog Hermine Harry beiseite. "Lass uns runter zum See gehen". Harry nickte und sie verabschiedeten sich von Ron und Luna. Langsam schlenderten sie über das Gras und liessen sich am Seeufer nieder. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort. Harry musste gerade wieder daran denken, was er wohl nach Hogwarts ohne Hermine machen würde. "Harry?" begann Hermine vorsichtig. Er sah sie nicht an, den der Stich in seinem Herzen hatten seine Augen feucht werden lassen. "Harry!" sagte Hermine, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich herum. Als sie seine Augen sah fragte sie "Was hast du?". "Ich denke in letzter Zeit oft an die Zukunft, an unsere Zukunft" sagte er leise. "Harry, in meiner Zukunft kommst auch du vor. Ich liebe dich und habe nicht vor dich zu verlassen". Harry lächelte ein wenig und erwiderte "Ich liebe dich auch, allein die Vorstellung du könntest nicht mehr da sein tut mir weh". Hermine antwortete mit einem langen Kuss. "Also doch nicht Bulgarien?" fragte Harry scherzhaft. Sie lachte. "Nein. Obwohl du dich manchmal etwas blöd anstellst." Harry grinste "Wie meinst du das denn?" "Naja also du könntest dich ETWAS MEHR um mich kümmern" sagte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie hoffte er würde endlich verstehen. Harry erschrak etwas. "Aber ich bin doch für dich da, ich hol dich ab, wir gehen gemeinsam zum Essen, zum Unterricht". Hermine schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. 'Jungs!' Dachte sie. 'Manchmal stellen die sich zu blöde an. Merkt er denn nicht was ich will'. Aber sie entschloß sich zu warten bis er darauf kommen würde und schwieg. Sie saßen lange Zeit eng umschlungen da bis Harry merkte wie spät es geworden war. Sie standen auf und gingen zurück zum Schloß.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen sie früh auf. Als Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Hermine wartete sah er in die Flammen des Kamins. Dabei dachte er an Sirius, dessen Kopf öfters im Feuer erschienen war und mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Doch bevor er seine Gedanken vertiefen konnte, lenkten ihn die anderen Schüler ab die jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum strömten. Er war froh über diese Ablenkung. Hermine, Ron und Luna gesellten sich zu ihm als Professor McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Sie sah sich kurz um und trat zu ihnen. "Sie kommen nach dem Frühstück bitte noch zu Professor Dumbledore. Er hat noch einige Anweisungen für sie. Ich bitte sie auch den Anderen Bescheid zu sagen." Die vier nickten und gingen zum Frühstück. Es herrschte eine recht ausgelasene Stimmung. Wie immer vor einem Hogsmeade Besuch. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten gingen die sechs VdS nach vorn zu Professor Dumbledore. Er sah sie und lächelte. "Ich habe noch einige Anweisungen für euch. Zunächst denkt bitte daran eure Zauberstäbe mit zu nehmen. Das ganze wird folgendermaßen ablaufen: Ihr könnt ganz normal Hogsmeade besuchen. Nur bitte ich euch die Augen offen zu halten und einzuschreiten falls etwas aussergewöhnliches passiert. Sollte es wie auch immer dazu kommen, das Dementoren oder andere finstere Gestalten in Hogsmeade auftauchen, schickt die Schüler sofort hoch zur Schule und verteidigt diese. Wenn alles Schüler in Sicherheit sind zieht auch ihr euch zurück. Habt ihr mich verstanden?" Alle nickten. " Gut, ihr könnt gehen. Viel Spass"sagte Professor Dumbledore und wandte sich Hermine zu. "Mrs. Granger bitte bleiben sie noch einen Augenblick" Hermine sah ihn verduzt an. "Wir treffen uns am Eingang" sagte Harry und die anderen gingen davon. Wenig später kam Hermine zum Eingang. "Was wollte Dumbledore" fragte Ron neugierig. "Ach nichts" sagte sie kurz. "Wollen wir gehen?" Ron sah etwas ärgerlich drein sagte aber nichts. Sie gingen hinaus und wanderten Richtung Hogsmeade. Als sie dort ankamen wollte Ron sofort zu Zonkos. Die Mädchen trennten sich und sie verabredeten sich in einer Stunde im Gasthaus "Drei Besen" zu treffen. Als Ron,Harry und Neville in den Laden kamen trafen sie auf Fred. "Hallo Fred! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Ron verwundert. "Oh hallo, ich äh...weisst du, wir beliefern auch Zonkos mit den neuesten Scherzartikeln. George ist auch da und präsentiert gerade die neuesten Artikel." Als Neville sich einem Scherzzauberstab im Schaufenster widmete flüsterte Fred "Viele vom Orden sind heute hier, wegen der Gerüchte die im Tagesphropheten standen. Dumbledore hat einige Ordensmitglieder angewiesen heute hier aufzupassen." Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Dann meinte Harry: "Aber ihr seid doch gar keine Ordensmitglieder" "Noch nicht ,aber wir haben Dad belauscht wie er mit Dumbledore gesprochen hat. Und da dachten wir wenn es schon Action gibt sollten wir nicht fehlen. Dad hat sich mit Dumbledore bei Sirius..." Fred stoppte und sah Harry vorsichtig und betreten an. "Entschuldige Harry, ich wollte nicht..." "Ist schon gut" log Harry. Bei dem Namen Sirius spürte er wieder diesen Stich im Herzen wie er ihn schonmal gespürt hatte. "Na wie auch immer, wir haben gehört was ihr jetzt seid. Verteidiger der Schule" sagte Fred und sah dabei Ron etwas spöttisch an. "Du entwickelst dich ja noch zu einem Streber. Erst Vertrauensschüler und jetzt das." Ron sah ziemlich sauer aus. Harry konnte jedoch den Neid aus Freds Stimme hören. Er wusste die beiden wären gern dabei gewesen, allein wegen der Action und der Befugnisse. "Und wie läuft DA?" . Ron erwiderte etwas entspannter "Gut. Ich habe sogar einen Patronus geschafft." Fred sah ihn glucksend an. "Das wissen wir, Shacklebolt hat es erzählt, er war gestern abend auch bei dem Treffen. Und sogar eine Freundin hast du. Und was dich..." er wandte sich von dem rotgewordenen Ron an Harry, "...und Hermine betrifft, na endlich habt ihr es auch bemerkt". Harry sah verlegen weg. "Mum war etwas entäuscht, sie hat dich sicher schon als Schwiegersohn mit Ginny zusammen gesehen." sagte George der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Alle lachten. "Lass uns auf ein Butterbier in die Drei Besen gehen" sagte Fred. "Wir kommen später nach" sagte Ron laut. "Aber ihr könntet Neville mitnehmen, Harry und ich müssen noch etwas besorgen" murmelte er zwinkernd Fred und George zu. Die beiden verstanden und nahmen Neville mit hinaus.  
  
"Also, wo kriegen wir die Geschenke für die Mädchen" fragte Harry als sie aus dem Laden traten. "Komm mit" sagte Ron und lief voran. Er führte Harry zu einem kleinen Laden in dessen Schaufenster kleine Schmuckstücke ausgelegt waren. Das Fenster war mit einer Spitzengardine umrahmt und darüber stand in Goldlettern "Madame Karatus Schmuck für alle Verpflichtungen". Als sie eintraten ertönte ein leises Glöckchen und eine ältere rundliche Frau erschien mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinter der Theke. "Hallo. Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte sie. Ron zögerte und sagte dann "Wir suchen etwas für unsere Freundinnen" "Ah und was habt ihr euch so vorgestellt?". Ron sah Harry an. Harry erwiderte "Also ich dachte da an eine Halskette. Und mein Freund hier wollte ein paar Ohringe." Die Frau lächelte und verschwand im hinteren Teil des Ladens. Dann kam sie vor mit einer Auswahl an Ketten. Harry betrachtete sie und sagte dann "Oh ja diese da, die silberne mit dem Delphin. Die nehme ich. Die passt gut zu Hermine". "Gut und nun zu dir" wandte sich die Frau an Ron nachdem sie Harrys Kette in eine blaue Schachtel gepackt hatte. Sie ging wieder nach hinten und holte ein Sortiment Ohrringe. Die drei beratschlagten und Ron entschied sich für kleine Ohrstecker die vorne mit einem kleinen Edelstein besetzt waren. Ron und Harry bezahlten und gingen hinaus. "Meinst du die gefallen Luna?" fragte er. "Ja sicher" beruhigte ihn Harry. Dann wandten sie sich zum Wirtshaus. Die Drei Besen waren recht voll, viele Schüler waren hier. Hermine, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Fred und George saßen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt. Harry und Ron wollten sich gerade zu ihnen gesellen, als die Tür aufsprang und ein lautes Geschrei ertönte. Sofort konnte Harry die Kälte spüren. Ein eisiger Hauch umwehte ihn. Er wusste wer hreingekommen war.  
  
{* VgddK=Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste} {*VdS=Verteidiger der Schule} 


	12. VIII Hogsmeade 2 Teil

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
By schlumpf12  
  
VIII. Hogsmeade Teil 2  
  
In dem Wirtshaus brach Panik unter den Schülern aus. Harry drehte sich herum und sah die Gestalt. Der Dementor stand da und schien zu schnüffeln. Dann schwebte er langsam vor. Am Tisch waren alle aufgesprungen. Harry zückte den Zauberstab. "Expecto Patronum" rief er und wieder brach der weiße Hirsch aus deinem Zauberstab. Er galoppierte auf den Dementor zu der zurückwich und durch die Tür verschwand. Im Pub schrieen immer noch einige Schüler und Harry konnte sich kein Gehör verschaffen. Hermine handelte und stieg auf einen Tisch. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle und sagte "Sonorus". Sie begann mit magisch verstärkter Stimme "Ruhe". Im Pub wurde es still. Sie fuhr fort "Zunächst werden alle VdS nach draußen gehen und schauen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Neville und Ginny, ihr bleibt an der Tür. Keiner sonst verlässt den Pub. Wenn draußen alles in Ordnung ist werden wir euch holen und gemeinsam alle Schüler zurück zur Schule führen." Hermine sah Harry an und der nickte zustimmend. Hermine entzauberte ihre Stimme und stieg vom Tisch. Dann gingen Harry, Hermine, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny und die beiden Weasley Zwillinge zur Tür. Harry lugte vorsichtig hindurch. Draußen schien alles ruhig. Er sah sich kurz um und deutete den anderen mitzukommen. Als sie vor die Tür kamen lag das Dorf wie ausgestorben da. Als Harry in Richtung Schloss sah, entdeckte er kleinere Schülergruppen die von Lehrern angeführt, zurückgebracht wurden. Hermine winkte Neville und Ginny und diese führten jetzt auch die Gruppe aus dem Pub. Draußen sagte Harry "Neville, Luna, Ginny, ihr führt die Gruppe zurück. Dann geht ihr zu Dumbledore und sagt ihm was passiert ist. Hermine, Ron und ich werden noch nachschauen ob wirklich keine Schüler mehr da sind und dann auch raufkommen. Fred, George, könntet ihr die anderen bitte begleiten?" Fred und George nickten und so formierte sich die Gruppe. Die Schüler in der Mitte, und die VdS flankierend an den Seiten. Neville führte, und die Weasley Zwillinge zum Schluss. Harry wandte sich an seine Freunde "So wir werden zunächst alle Geschäfte kontrollieren." Dann gingen sie die Strasse hinunter und spähten in die Geschäfte. Sie waren etwa 250m gegangen als Hermine aufschrie. 6 Dementoren schwebten aus einer Gasse heran. Von der anderen Seite kamen noch mal drei. Harry, Ron und Hermine fingen sofort an mit Patronus Zaubern. Auf einmal schossen grüne Blitze durch die Gegend. Harry sah das sie von vermummten Gestalten am Ende der Straße kamen. "Todesser" schrie Ron. "Los zurück zum Schloss" rief Harry doch als sie sich umwandten standen auch am anderen Ende der Straße Todesser. "Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron ängstlich als sie sich in einen Hauseingang geflüchtet hatten. Sie wehrten sich gegen die Dementoren und Todesser. Hermine zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche und Harry sah das es sich um ein Buch handelte. Hermine tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an "Enervate" "Was machst du da Hermine?" "Das ist ein Portschlüssel, Dumbledore hat ihn mir gegeben. Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Los, ich zähle bis drei, dann legen wir alle die Hand darauf." Sie stellten sich zusammen, immer noch den Blitzen ausweichend. Hermine zählte "1...2...3" dann packten sie zu. Doch genau in diesem Moment spürte Harry einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken. Er fühlte wie er fortgerissen wurde und hart aufschlug. Dann wurde es dunkel.  
  
Harry erwachte nur langsam. Er konnte Stimmen hören aber er wusste nicht wer die waren. Er wusste nicht mal wo er war. Der Versuch die Augen zu öffnen schlug fehl. Seine Lider wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. Auch sein restlicher Körper schien wie gelähmt. Dann zog ihn eine Müdigkeit wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte wieder in den Schlaf.  
  
Hermine und Ron waren neben Harry aufgeschlagen. Sie waren aber nicht verletzt, mal abgesehen von einigen blauen Flecken. Hermine sah sich um. Sie waren in der Großen Halle, in einem leuchtenden Kreis. Umringt von Schülern blickte Hermine auf Harry. Sie erschrak weil er sich nicht bewegte und sich sein blauer Pullover dunkel färbte. Dann kamen Lehrer angelaufen. Sie bahnten sich den Weg durch die Menge, auch Dumbledore war dabei. Er ging zu Harry und untersuchte ihn rasch. Madame Pomfrey kam und wies an, Harry sofort auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Hermine liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter und sie fasste Harrys Hand. Sie fühlte sich so kalt an, wie als ob er tot sei. Hermine brach in hysterisches Schluchzen aus und wurde von Luna gestützt, während sie hinter der Bahre, auf der Harry lag, lief. Ron stand nur da, völlig schockiert, mit aufgerissenen Augen. Nun wandte sich Dumbledore an ihn. "Ronald, ich weiß du willst bei deinem Freund sein, aber zunächst muss ich wissen was passiert ist" Ron nickte, und Dumbledore schob ihn zu dem Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch. Professor McGonagall, Shacklebolt und Snape folgten ihnen. Als sie drin waren schloss Shacklebolt die Tür und Ron schilderte die Ereignisse in Hogsmeade. Als er geendet hatte, blickten sich die Lehrer sorgenvoll an. Dann sagte Dumbledore "Es ist gut Ron, du kannst gehen" Ron ging durch die Tür und wurde gleich von Schülern mit Fragen bombardiert. Er winkte ab und rannte schnellstens in Richtung Krankenflügel.  
  
Dumbledore sah ernst in die Runde. Dann fragte Shacklebolt "Severus, warum wussten wir nichts von Todessern in Hogsmeade. Das hätten sie uns sagen müssen" Er sah Snape wütend an. Snape lächelte süffisant "Auch ich kann nicht alles wissen". "Aber der Angriff muss vorbereitet gewesen sein" warf Prof. McGonagall ein. "Ja in der Tat" mischte sich Dumbledore ein. "Dies war kein Angriff auf die Schüler, dies war ein Angriff auf Harry!" McGonagall sah erschrocken auf. "Dann glauben sie das die ganzen Dementoren..." "nur zur Ablenkung da waren" vollendete Dumbledore. "Aber sie konnten doch nicht wissen das Harry dort bleiben würde?" fragte Shacklebolt. "Nun wir müssen davon ausgehen das wir einen Verräter in unseren Reihen haben. Dieser muss es Voldemort gesagt haben, das Harry VdS geworden ist. Und dann ist es nicht schwer, wenn man Harrys Charakter kennt, vorauszu- ahnen was passieren würde. Nun ja wie dem auch sei, hoffen wir das die Verletzten schnell heilen. Minerva, ich bitte sie in meinem Namen eine Eule ans Ministerium zu schicken, und hiervon zu berichten. Es sollten sich ein paar Auroren in Hogsmeade umsehen." McGonagall ging hinaus und Shacklebolt der sich ebenfalls noch mal in Hogsmeade umschauen wollte begleitete sie. "Severus, so etwas wie heute darf nie wieder passieren." sagte Dumbledore und sah Snape ernst an. Dieser zuckte unmerklich und nickte. Dann gingen auch sie. Dumbledore bemerkte das Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht nicht.  
  
Alles in Allem war die Sache noch mal gut ausgegangen. Die Schüler waren bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen unverletzt. Die meisten der Verletzten konnten nach einer kurzen Behandlung wieder den Krankenflügel verlassen. Bis auf Harry. Er lag nun schon seit Stunden reglos da. Hermine saß an seinem Bett und hielt weinend seine Hand. Ron hatte sich in einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite gesetzt und sah seinen Freund sorgenvoll an. Sie wichen den ganzen Samstag nicht von seiner Seite, erst als Madame Pomfrey sie mit dem Hinweis, das es bereits 22.00 Uhr sei und Zeit zum Schlafen sei, aus dem Krankenflügel schmiss. Hermine und Ron gingen schweigsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie hereinkamen, sahen alle Schüler sie an. Dann erkannte Ron das Fred und George auch da waren. Sie kamen auf die beiden zu. "Was macht ihr noch hier?" "Dumbledore hat uns erlaubt heute hierzu bleiben" sagte Fred. "Er dachte wohl ihr beide könntet etwas Beistand gebrauchen" warf George hinterher. Keiner der anderen Schüler sagte oder fragte etwas. Offenbar hatten Fred und George die anderen gebeten, keine Fragen zu stellen. Hier und da sah Ron, als er Hermine zum Schlafsaal führte, ein paar zustimmende Nicken und ein paar Schüler klopften ihm anerkennend und mitfühlend auf die Schulter. Luna kümmerte sich um Hermine und die beiden Mädchen verschwanden. Dann wandte sich auch Ron in seinen Schlafsaal wo Neville niedergeschlagen auf dem Bett saß. "Wie geht es Harry?" fragte er. "Er ist im Krankenflügel und schläft." Mehr sagte Ron nicht mehr. Er fiel auf sein Bett und in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte dachte er sofort an Harry. Er zog sich rasch an und lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sah er Luna. "Hallo, wie geht's Hermine?" Luna senkte den Kopf. "Sie hat die ganze Nacht geweint, und ist erst heute morgen eingeschlafen. Professor McGonagall war schon da und hat gesagt wir sollen sie schlafen lassen". Ron streichelte ihren Arm. "Das wird schon wieder. Kommst du mit, Harry besuchen?" "Das hat keinen Sinn. McGonagall hat gesagt keiner dürfe Harry besuchen." Jetzt war auch Ron niedergeschlagen und sie trösteten sich gegenseitig. "Lass uns zum Frühstück gehen" sagte Ron und legte einen Arm um sie. Luna nickte und die beiden gingen hinaus. In der Großen Halle war es stiller als sonst. Man konnte aufgeregtes Gemurmel hören als die beiden hereinkamen. Manche zeigten auf Ron und flüsterten dem Nachbarn etwas zu. Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore. " Ich möchte etwas zu den gestrigen Ereignissen sagen. Für diejenigen die nicht dabei waren, die Schüler in Hogsmeade wurden von Dementoren angegriffen. Jedoch wurde bis auf eine Ausnahme niemand ernsthaft verletzt. Dies ist den VdS zu verdanken. Einer von ihnen, Harry Potter wurde schwer verletzt und liegt derzeit im Krankenflügel. Ich bitte euch keinerlei Fragen zu stellen, und auch die anderen, die dabei waren, in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber ich denke das es wichtig ist, das ihr erfahrt das auch Todesser bei dem Angriff zugegen waren." Bei diesen Worten brach ein lautes Murmeln aus. "Das." begann Dumbledore laut um sich wieder Gehör zu verschaffen, "bedeutet, das es auf unabsehbare Zeit leider keine Hogsmeade Besuche geben wird. Außerdem ist es keinem Schüler gestattet die Schule zu verlassen." Damit setzte sich Dumbledore. Ron sah, das viele ihn anstarrten und sagte zu Luna "Ich gehe ein wenig raus" "Ich komme mit" erwiderte Luna und sie gingen Richtung See. Schweigend liefen sie eine Weile, dann sagte Ron "Was ist wenn Harry." doch Luna unterbrach ihn . "Daran solltest du nicht einmal denken. Ich glaube wenn es so schlimm stände, hätte uns Dumbledore etwas gesagt." Sie ergriff seine Hand und stoppte. "Ron, Harry wird wieder gesund" sagte Luna aufmunternd und legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken. Er lächelte und küsste sie. Dann standen beide einige Zeit in einander verschlungen da, Ron brauchte einfach jemanden zum Anlehnen. "Ich möchte nach Hermine sehen" sagte Luna vorsichtig. Ron richtete sich auf. "Ja klar, lass uns wieder rein gehen". Als sie in den Gemeinschafstraum traten war Hermine bereits aufgestanden. Sie saß mit roten Augen am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Luna setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Wie geht's dir?" Hermine sah sie nicht an. "Sie lassen mich nicht zu Harry." Dann fing sie wieder an zu weinen und warf sich in Lunas Arme. Diese strich sanft über ihren Kopf und tröstete sie. Luna sah zu Ron, der jedoch nur die Achseln zuckte. Er wusste auch nicht was sie noch tun sollten. Wenig später kamen Fred und George zu ihnen. George wandte sich an Ron "Wir müssen jetzt los". Fred klopfte Ron aufmunternd auf die Schulter und sagte "Harry wird schon wieder". Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen aus dem Portraitloch.  
  
Die Tage vergingen für Hermine schleppend langsam. Das UTZ Jahr hatte begonnen aber sie konnte sich kaum auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Harry lag nun schon seit sechs Tagen bewusstlos im Krankenflügel. Hermine und Ron hatten ihn während dieser Zeit nur einmal kurz gesehen, als Mrs. Weasley zu Besuch kam, und darauf bestand das die beiden mit zu Harry konnten. Der neue Unterricht, und der schwere Stoff verdrängte bei den meisten die Erinnerung an das Gewesene, nur bei den Gryffindors herrschte eine Niedergeschlagenheit, die sich sogar auf das Quidditch Team auswirkte. Das Team, als Ersatz für Harry war wieder einmal Ginny eingesprungen, spielte lustlos und verlor sogar gegen Hufflepuff. Doch diesmal machte sich keiner darüber sorgen. Ron, Hermine und Luna saßen oft schweigend beieinander und mieden die Gesellschaft anderer Schüler. Die DA Treffen ruhten in dieser Zeit, die Mitglieder waren sich einig, es wäre Verrat an Harry gewesen, ohne ihn weiterzumachen. Da aber die Überfälle der Todesser und Dementoren weitergingen, hatte Dumbledore den VgddK Unterricht verstärkt. Shacklebolt unterrichtete sie in vielem was sie sonst bei den DA Treffen gemacht hätten. Auch wurde die Anzahl der Stunden in VgddK erhöht. So verging die Tage, Hermine konnte schon längst nicht mehr weinen. Die meiste Zeit des Tages saß sie regungslos vor dem Kamin in Harrys Lieblingssessel und starrte abwesend ins Feuer. Sie aß kaum was und war kurz davor selbst krank zu werden.  
  
In der Mitte der zweiten Woche nach dem Angriff kam Prof. McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war kurz vor dem Mittagessen und die 6.Klasse hatten heute Nachmittag frei. Sie blickte sich suchend um und entdeckte dann Hermine, Ron und Luna. Zielstrebig ging sie auf die drei zu. Sie sah Hermine nachdenklich und sorgenvoll an. "Mrs. Granger, bitte begleiten sie mich." Hermine nickte und stand auf. Professor McGonagall wies in Richtung Portraitloch. Hermine ging hinaus und McGonagall folgte ihr. Als Hermine bereits durch das Loch gestiegen war, drehte sich McGonagall noch mal um. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, bitte kommen sie in einer Halben Stunde zur Krankenstation. Die beiden sahen sich fragend an und blickten dann zu McGonagall. Diese lächelte und nickte. Ron grinste. Harry war also wach. Er wusste es, obwohl McGonagall nichts gesagt hatte. Beide nickten, und dann folgte die Lehrerin Hermine zum Loch heraus. "Sie sehen nicht gut aus Ms. Granger, sie sehen krank aus. Wir werden Mdme. Pomfrey besuchen. Vielleicht kann diese etwas tun". Hermine sagte nichts und folgte der Hauslehrerin. Als sie die Tür zum Krankenflügel erreichten, sagte McGonagall "Gehen sie rein, man erwartet sie". Hermine nickte und öffnete die Tür. Sie schritt langsam durch die Bettreihen, auf der Suche nach der Krankenschwester. Dann sah sie auf einmal Augen, deren Farbe ihr gut bekannt waren. Grüne Augen, die von der anderen Seite des Krankenflügels herüber leuchteten. Dort stand Harry, und grinste sie an. Hermine war den ersten Moment sprach und bewegungsunfähig. Dann fing sie an zu laufen, immer schneller und warf sich in seine Arme. Tränen liefen beiden über das Gesicht als sie sich ansahen. Dann küsste Harry sie lange. Es war als ob die ganze Last der letzten Woche von ihr genommen wurde. Als sie sich voneinander lösten lächelte Harry sie an. "Hermine, ich hab dich so vermisst" "Oh Harry, ich dachte schon du würdest." sie stockte und wieder begann sie zu weinen. Harry nahm sie in den Arm und sagte leise "Ist doch alles gut". Dann fasste sich Hermine wieder. "Wann bist du aufgewacht?" "Gestern Nacht" antwortete Harry. "Ich wollte dich sofort sehen, aber Dumbledore meinte, du und ich sollten erst noch etwas schlafen. Heute morgen hat Dumbledore Professor McGonagall geschickt um dich zu holen. Ron und Luna kommen auch nachher. Ich habe aber darum gebeten, das erst du kommst, ich möchte mit dir allein sein." Hermine lächelte und küsste ihn. Dann begannen sie über die Tage von Harrys Schlaf zu sprechen, und Hermine erzählte was sich alles ereignet hatte. Nach einer Weile kamen Ron und Luna in den Raum gestürmt. Ron lachte und umarmte seinen Freund, Luna lächelte ihn an. Danach begann Ron wie ein Wasserfall zu erzählen, vom Quidditch, und der Niederlage gegen Hufflepuff. "Das nächste Mal schlagen wir sie wieder, jetzt wo du wieder da bist. Wann darfst du hier raus?" Harry sah zu Mdme Pomfrey, die angewuselt kam. "Wenn man mich lässt" flüsterte er. Doch die Krankenschwester hatte scheinbar ein gutes Gehör. "Sie dürfen heute noch gehen, doch ich möchte das sie jetzt noch etwas schlafen. Trinken sie das" sagte sie und gab ihm einen Becher mit einer lila Flüssigkeit. Er trank und spürte gleich die Müdigkeit. Er konnte noch Hermines Hand drücken, dann schlief er ein. Mdme Pomfrey scheuchte seine Freunde aus dem Krankenflügel. Sie gingen lachend und scherzend zum Mittagessen. Später am Nachmittag saßen die drei am Seeufer. Hermine wurde immer nervöser. Luna lächelte sie an. "Du freust dich auf Harry oder?" Luna tippte Ron an und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Schloss. Er sah sich um und erkannte Harry, der auf sie zu gelaufen kam. Ron wollte aufspringen doch Luna gebot ihm still zuhalten. Hermine hatte das nicht gesehen und antwortete "Natürlich freu ich mich, ich kann es kaum erwarten." "Was kannst du kaum erwarten" sagte Harrys Stimme direkt hinter ihr. Sie erschrak und wandte sich um. Dort sah sie in Harrys lächelndes Gesicht, sprang auf und warf sich um seinen Hals. Luna erhob sich und zog Ron mit. "Lass uns spazieren gehen" sagte sie überdeutlich. Ron verstand und die beiden gingen weg. Harry und Hermine küssten sich und setzten sich an das Ufer. Hermine legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und war vollkommen glücklich. "Sag mal Hermine, was war das für ein Buch da in Hogsmeade?" unterbrach Harry die Stille. Hermine sah ihn triumphierend an. "Kannst du dich an den Tag erinnern als Dumbledore noch etwas mit mir besprechen wollte? "Ja das war bevor wir nach Hogsmeade gegangen sind." "Richtig, Dumbledore hat mir das Buch gegeben. Es war ein Portschlüssel für den Notfall. Da ich aber diesen Zauber noch nicht beherrsche." "Was, es gibt etwas, was du nicht kannst" unterbrach Harry. Hermine lachte. "Ja in der Tat. Wie dem auch sei, Dumbledore hat den Portschlüssel gemacht, und ich musste ihn nur noch aktivieren". Als Harry mit den Dreien, Ron und Luna hatten sich nach dem Spaziergang wieder zu ihnen gesellt, in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, jubelten die Schüler. Vor allem die Quidditch Mannschaft ließ es sich nicht nehmen Harry stürmisch zu begrüßen. Dann wandte sich Harry in seinen Schafsaal. Sein Umhang den er in Hogsmeade getragen hatte, lag auf dem Bett. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er griff in die Umhangtasche und zog die Schachtel hinaus. Er hatte das Geschenk für Hermine ganz vergessen. 


	13. IX Streitereien

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
By schlumpf12  
  
IX. Streitereien  
  
Er betrachtete die Kette, als Ron in den Schlafsaal kam. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte Ron. "Gut. Ich überlege gerade wann ich Hermine das Geschenk geben soll." "Ich hab Luna ihres auch noch nicht gegeben." Gemeinsam überlegten sie hin und her bis Ron rief "Ich hab's! Bei den Muggel gibt es doch diesen Valentinstag. Am 14. Februar. Ich hab das in einem Buch für Muggelkunde gelesen." Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Du liest ein Buch über Muggelkunde?" Ron räusperte sich. "Na ja du weißt ja wie vernarrt Luna in die Gebräuche von Muggeln ist. Und da hab ich mir gedacht, ich schau mal ob ich etwas.nun ja.Romantisches finde". Harry grinste. "Und was machen die an dem Valentinstag?" Ron sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du müsstest doch alles über Muggel wissen, schließlich bist du bei welchen aufgewachsen" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Hause Dursley ist die Romantik sehr kurz gekommen". Beide lachten, dann erklärte Ron "Also, am Valentinstag macht man der Freundin ein Geschenk, und verbringt einen schönen Tag mit ihr. So einfach ist das" " Und wie?" fragte Harry. "Na ja du könntest zum Beispiel ihr morgens das Geschenk auf den Frühstücksteller legen, und dann irgendwo allein mit ihr hingehen. Also ich werde Luna die Ohrringe beim Frühstück geben und dann später mit ihr ein Picknick am See machen" erwiderte Ron. Harry dachte nach. "Ja, das ist es" "Was?" "Ach nichts, ich weiß was ich mit Hermine mache". "Los erzähl" quengelte Ron. " Ich dachte da an einen Flug über die Ländereien mit anschließendem Essen bei Kerzenlicht." Ron grinste. "Das Essen wird ihr wohl gefallen, aber das Fliegen? Du weißt, das sie nicht gern fliegt" "Wir werden sehen" sagte Harry verschwörerisch.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen begann Harry seine UTZ Kurse durch zugehen, er musste seinen Wahlschein heute noch abgeben. Er wählte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, und mit Unbehagen machte er auch ein Kreuz bei Zaubertränke. Zusätzlich mussten sie zwei Grundfächer wählen, die auf ZAG Niveau geprüft wurden. Harry nahm *Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sowie "Tarnung und Geheimhaltung". Ron hatte die gleiche Kombination gewählt. Hermine hatte versucht Professor McGonagall zu überreden dass sie mehr als 4 UTZ Kurse besuchen dürfe. Professor McGonagall erlaubte ihr, zwei weitere UTZ Kurse zusätzlich. Hermine belegte neben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, und Arithmantik und als ZAG Muggelkunde sowie Kräuterkunde. Luna hatte sich für Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Arithmantik und Scriptum entschieden.(Scriptum = Die Lehre vom Schreiben und gewählten Ausdrückens für Zauberer die magische Informationen aufbereiteten und wiedergaben. So hatte es ihr die Redakteurin der Hexenwoche erklärt, die zur Berufsberatung gekommen war).Sie hatte als ZAG Kurse Kräuterkunde sowie Grundlagen der Heilkunst gewählt. Hermine, Ron und Luna hatten ihre Wahlscheine schon längst abgegeben und waren schon in einigen Stunden UTZ gewesen. Ron stöhnte wie schwer der Stoff war. Professor Snape hatte beide, sowohl Harry als auch Ron in seinen Kurs aufgenommen. Allerdings nicht freiwillig, wie Harry überlegte. Dumbledore muss eingegriffen haben. Harry wollte zum Lehrerzimmer um seinen Wahlschein abzugeben. Als er klopfte öffnete Snape die Tür. "Potter" schnarrte er. "Was willst du hier?" "Ich möchte zu Professor McGonagall. Ich muss meinen Wahlschein abgeben." Snape sah ihn missmutig an. "So! Wird für den berühmten Harry Potter mal wieder eine Ausnahme gemacht. Glauben sie ja nicht, das ich den Stoff in Zaubertränke wiederhole, ich erwarte das sie den gleichen Stand wie die anderen im Unterricht haben." Dann flüsterte er "Sie werden sich noch wünschen nicht." "Ah Mr. Potter, haben sie ihren Schein" unterbrach Prof. McGonagall. Snape schaute ihn noch einmal scharf an und ging wieder ins Lehrerzimmer. "Ja Professor.hier ist er. Aber wie ist das mit den versäumten Stunden?" fragte Harry. "Nun ja" räusperte sich McGonagall. " Sie haben mit Ms. Granger jemanden, der ihnen sicherlich hilft das Versäumte aufzuholen. Ich werde im übrigen auf die anderen Lehrer einwirken, das sie zunächst von Hausaufgaben im Übermaß verschont bleiben." Harry lächelte. "Allerdings erwarte ich, dass sie diese Zeit nutzen um den Stoff aufzuarbeiten. Und sollte ich merken dass sie dies nicht tun, werden wir beide Probleme bekommen. Verstanden?" "Ja Professor." Damit schloss McGonagall die Tür und Harry lief zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er eintrat saßen seine Freunde am Kamin. Ron sah auf und fragte "Und? Hast du deinen Zettel abgegeben?" "Ja. Snape hat die Tür vom Lehrerzimmer geöffnet. Zuerst hat er mir die übliche Rede vom Bevorzugen des Großen Potters gehalten aber dann, ich glaube er wollte mir drohen" Hermine sah erschrocken auf. "Wie drohen?" fragten alle drei gleichzeitig. "Nun er sagte ich würde mir noch wünschen ich hätte nicht.und dann wurde er von McGonagall unterbrochen." Ron schlug auf den Tisch. "Dieser Fiesling. Wenn der nicht zu den Todessern gehört, schluck ich Nevilles Kröte. Ich hasse ihn" Harry erwartet sofort einen Einspruch von Hermine, auch Ron schien darauf zu warten. Harry sah sie an. "Hermine, was ist?" "Ich überlege" antwortete sie. "Warum hat Snape euch in den Unterricht gelassen, und warum schaffen es die Todesser immer wieder uns zu überraschen, obwohl doch angeblich Snape für den Orden spioniert. Alles sehr sonderbar." murmelte Hermine. Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, und Ron setzte einen ich-habs-doch-immer-gewusst-Blick auf. Später wandte sich Hermine an Harry. "Harry ich habe hier einen kleinen Plan aufgestellt, wie wir deinen versäumten Stoff nacharbeiten." Sie gab ihm eine Art Stundenplan. "Wir werden jeden Tag ein bestimmtes Fach nachholen, so viel wie wir Zeit haben. Montags immer Verwandlung und Zauberkunst, Dienstags und Mittwochs Zaubertränke, Donnerstag nichts da du Quidditch Training hast, und Freitags entscheiden wir je nachdem was du brauchst. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brauchst du keine Nachhilfe hat Shacklebolt gesagt, da wir durch DA eh schon weiter sind. Und was Tarnen und Geheimhaltung angeht, da hat sich dein Lehrer bereiterklärt dir einige Stunden Nachhilfe zu geben." "Wer unterrichtet eigentlich Tarnung und Geheimhaltung?". "Das errätst du nie" sagte Ron grinsend. Harry sah ihn an. "Los komm! Sag's!" "Nein, das siehst du bei der nächsten Stunde" erwiderte Ron. Harry mochte diese Art Geheimniskrämerei nicht, wollte aber keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen und gab sich damit zufrieden. Er wandte sich wieder zu Hermine. "Sag mal wird dir das nicht ein bisschen zuviel, mit deinen ganzen Stunden und dann hast du auch noch mich an der Backe?" Hermine lächelte. "Nein keine Angst, wenn du mich zu sehr nervst, sag ich es" Harry lachte. "Ich dich nerven? Ich hoffe doch das ich das nie tue" Hermine lächelte und erwiderte:"Nein.obwohl manchmal Potter, wenn du etwas schwer von Begriff bist." Er sah sie an. "Wie schwer von Begriff?" "Na manche Sachen bemerkst du nicht" "Welche Sachen meinst du? Ich lese dir doch jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab" sagte er grinsend. Hermine musste lachen und murmelte leise "An-Alphabet". "Was hast du gesagt" fragte Harry der das nicht verstanden hatte. "Ach nichts". Dann beschäftigten sie sich wieder mit dem Nachhilfeplan. Als es spät geworden war, reckte sich Hermine und wollte aufstehen. Dabei rutschte ihr Pullover etwas hoch und Harry konnte ihren Bauchnabel sehen. Wieder stiegen ihm Gedanken in den Kopf, wie gern hätte er diese Stelle geküsst. Harry merkte dass sein Kopf rot wurde und es auf einmal sehr heiß im Raum war. Hermine war Harrys Blick nicht entgangen. Sie hatte absichtlich ihren Pullover etwas gelüftet. Sie wartete ob er endlich begreifen würde und. Doch er saß nur da. Hermine spürte einen Anflug von Ärger und beschloss ins Bett zu gehen. "Gute Nacht" sagte sie kurz angebunden und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry sah ihr verdutzt nach. "Hermine? Was ist?" Hermine blieb stehen, ihr Ärger wuchs. Dann drehte sie sich herum und sah ihn an. "Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann verstehst du gar nichts!! Hermine wollte gar nicht wütend werden, immerhin hatte sie keinen Anspruch darauf, doch seine unglaubliche Begriffsstutzigkeit machte es sehr schwer. Harry sah sie entgeistert an. "Was hab ich denn Falsches gemacht?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht darum, was du nicht machst" Damit wandte sie sich um und stapfte hinaus. Harry starrte ihr nach. Was war denn das? Langsam drehte er sich um und ging in den Schlafsaal wo Ron noch wach auf seinem Bett saß. Als dieser Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht sah, fragte er "Was ist passiert?" "Nichts" grummelte Harry. "Streit mit Hermine" sagte er kurz und ging ohne weitere Erklärungen ins Bett. Auch in ihm stieg der Ärger hoch. Warum konnten die Frauen nicht einfach sagen was ihnen nicht passt. Harry lag längere Zeit wach und dachte nach. Mittlerweile bekam er es auch mit der Angst zu tun. Am Donnerstag Morgen wachte Harry völlig übermüdet auf. Er war richtig mies gelaunt und jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein warum. Der Streit mit Hermine. Aber jetzt entschied er, das Hermine sagen müsse was los sei, vorher würde er nicht darauf eingehen. Er zog sich an und ging runter zum Frühstück. Ron und Luna saßen bereits am Tisch und schienen sehr fröhlich. Als sie Harry kommen sahen riefen sie freundlich "Guten Morgen". Harry grummelte nur "Morgen!", setzte sich und begann wortlos seinen Toast zu bestreichen. Ron sah kurz zu Luna und fragte dann Harry "Was ist denn mit dir?" Gerade als Harry antworten wollte, sah er Hermine auf den Tisch zugesteuert kommen. "Nichts, ich muss noch was erledigen" erwiderte Harry und ging bevor Hermine an den Tisch kam. Hermine setzte sich und war ebenso wortkarg wie Harry. Luna wandte sich an Hermine. "Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Luna warf Ron einen Blick zu und der verstand. Ron stand auf und ging. Dann rückte Luna zu Hermine herüber. "Als was ist los?" "Gestern Abend bin ich zu weit gegangen. Du weißt ja das ich na ja finde er geht etwas langsam ran. Und gestern hab ich ihn deswegen angeschnauzt" Luna sah Hermine stutzig an. "Hermine, das musst du in Ordnung bringen." "Ach, das weiß ich selber" sagte Hermine verärgert und ging hinaus. Luna schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich wieder über ihr Frühstück her.  
  
Hermine wollte etwas spazieren gehen und strebte dem Haupteingang zu. Auf einmal hörte sie Harrys und Rons Stimmen. Sie versteckte sich hinter einer Statue und lauschte. "Harry, was ist los mit euch beiden?" fragte Ron. Harry seufzte. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, gestern Abend wird sie auf einmal wütend und sagt ich würde etwas nicht machen, was sie erwartet. Doch ich weiß einfach nicht was das sein soll. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich ihr noch beweisen soll wie sehr ich sie liebe." "Hat sie denn irgendwas Konkretes gesagt, irgendwann mal? fragte Ron. "Nein, zumindest nichts was ich weiß." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und zittriger. "Ich habe Angst dass sie nicht mehr will, dass sie genug von mir hat. Vielleicht habe ich sie zu sehr bedrängt" "Wie bedrängt?" "Na ja in manchen Situationen, wie zum Beispiel gestern. Ihr Pullover ist etwas hochgerutscht. Ich habe ihren Bauch angestarrt und ich glaube sie hat gemerkt was ich gern getan hätte, so rot wie ich geworden bin. Vielleicht hat sie das erschreckt." Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Du musst mit ihr reden" "Aber was wenn sie dann gar nichts mehr von mir wissen will. Ich glaube ohne sie möchte ich mein Leben nicht verbringen." "Komm schon, so kann es nicht weitergehen." sagte Ron und zog Harry mit in Richtung Unterricht.  
  
Hermine schluckte. Ihr stiegen kleine Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte überreagiert, doch was sollte sie jetzt tun? Er wollte es auch, doch wie die Dinge jetzt standen sah es schlecht aus. Sie hatte es mit ihrer Ungeduld kaputt gemacht. Weiter kam sie im Gedanken nicht. Luna unterbrach sie. "Komm schon, wir haben Arithmantik" "Ja ich komme" sagte Hermine und beide gingen zum Unterricht. Harry und Ron hatten *Tarnung und Geheimhaltung. Ron führte Harry in ein Klassenzimmer im 2. Stock. Als sie eintraten fiel Harry die Kinnlade herunter. Am Pult saß niemand anderes als Dumbledore. Ron grinste triumphierend und Dumbledore nickte Harry freundlich zu. Beide setzten sich. Die Klasse bestand gerade mal aus sieben Schülern, darunter die zwei Ravenclaws und der Junge aus Hufflepuff die sie schon bei der Beratungsstunde mit Shacklebolt gesehen hatten. Die anderen beiden waren Cho Chang, und Draco Malfoy. Cho sah ihn nicht an, ihr Pult schien plötzlich sehr interessant zu sein. Malfoy grinste hämisch. Doch er sagte nichts, anscheinend traute er sich wegen Dumbledore nicht. Dumbledore begrüßte sie freundlich. "Willkommen zu unserer heutigen Stunde. Ich werde ihnen zeigen wie sie mit dem Hintergrund völlig verschmelzen, so das es schwer ist, sie zu sehen. Passen sie auf!" Dumbledore trat vor die Tafel und sagte "Mr. Potter, kommen sie bitte nach vorn" Harry stand auf und stellte sich mit dem Gesicht vor die Klasse. Dumbledore tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf. Die Stelle fühlte sich an als ob ihm ein Ei auf dem Kopf zerschlagen worden war und es an ihm herunter lief. Harry kannte diesen Zauber schon, Moody hatte ihn letztes Jahr bereits angewandt. Die Schüler staunten. Harrys Oberkörper hatte die Farbe der Tafel, schwarz- grau, angenommen, seine Beine hatten die Farbe der Wand, weiß-grau mit genau denselben Flecken. Dumbledore forderte ihn auf in der Klasse umherzugehen. Egal wo Harry hinging, immer änderte sich sein Aussehen ganz nach dem Hintergrund. "Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, das dieser Zauber z.Bsp. in einem Wald oder in der Luft sehr nützlich sein kann" fuhr Dumbledore fort. Er klopfte Harry wieder auf den Kopf. Etwas Heißes rieselte seinen Rücken hinunter. Der Zauber war wieder aufgehoben. Harry setzte sich und Dumbledore erklärte ihnen die Anwendungsweise des Illusionierzaubers. Danach sollten sie paarweise üben. Harry wollte mit Ron üben, doch Dumbledore steckte ihn mit Cho zusammen. Ron musste mit dem Hufflepuff Jungen üben. Harry ging zögernd zu Cho. "Hallo" "Ha-Hallo" antwortete sie zögerlich. Beiden war die Situation unangenehm. Doch es war Harry zu blöde. "Cho, lass uns einfach hier arbeiten, und den Rest außen vor. Wir sind doch keine kleinen Kinder. Solange du akzeptierst das ich Hermine liebe geht doch alles in Ordnung". Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Du hast Recht" sagte sie und dann begannen beide zu üben. Harry stellte sich ruhig hin und Cho hob den Zauberstab. Sie tippte auf seinen Kopf, etwas härter als es sein musste, und sagte "Illusio". Augenblicklich fühlte Harry wieder diese Kälte doch diesmal kroch sie nur den halben Rücken hinunter. Er sah sich an. Sein Oberkörper war illusioniert, doch der Rest war ganz normal. "Sie müssen sich konzentrieren, Miss Chang" sagte Dumbledore vergnügt. Ron lachte, doch in diesem Augeblick benutzte der Hufflepuff Junge seinen Zauberstab. Ihm gelang der Zauber auf Anhieb und Ron, der vor den dunkelroten, mit weißen Tupfern versehenen Vorhängen stand, sah aus wie ein geflecktes Chamäleon. Nun lachte der Rest und Ron verstummte. Cho tippte abermals auf seinen Kopf. "Desillusio" und der Zauber verschwand. Dann war er an der Reihe. Ihm gelang beides auf Anhieb und Dumbledore lächelte. Dann ging der Schulleiter noch durch die Schülerpaare und zeigte hier und da wie es richtig ging. Am Ende der Stunde hatten es alle geschafft. Doch leider ging die Stunde nicht gut für Harry aus. Es läutete, und als Cho den Zauber endlich schaffte, warf sie sich in Harrys Arme. Der war so überrascht, dass er erst gar nicht reagierte. Das Problem dabei war, just in diesem Augenblick kam Hermine zur Tür herein. Sie sah die beiden und ihr Gesicht vereiste. Wortlos drehte sie sich rum und stürmte raus. Harry konnte Malfoys dummes Lachen hören, doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Er stürmte Hermine hinterher. Doch konnte er sie nirgendwo sehen. Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam blickt er sich um. Doch auch hier war Hermine nicht. In diesem Augenblick kam Luna aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry ging zu ihr und wusste gleich dass sie mit Hermine geredet hatte. Luna sah ihn wutentbrannt an. "Wie konntest du das tun?" Harry schluckte. "Ich habe nichts getan, ich konnte nichts dafür. Cho hat.Ach egal, ich will mit Hermine reden" "Sie aber nicht mit dir" sagte Luna und stapfte davon. Ron, der gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war stoppte sie. "Luna, Harry kann nichts dafür. Cho hat sich ihm einfach um den Hals." "Halt den Mund, ich will die Ausreden nicht hören. Er hat meiner besten Freundin wehgetan." Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch sie wieder im Schlafsaal. Ron und Harry sahen sich an. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Harry fühlte sich als ob ihm der Magen herumgedreht wurde. Was sollte er tun? Erst der dumme Streit vorhin und nun noch die Sache mit Cho. Er war wütend und traurig zugleich. Harry ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Er wollte jetzt niemanden sehen. Ron blieb zurück, nicht wissend was er tun sollte. Die restlichen Stunden des Tages strichen dahin, doch Harry konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er hatte Hermine den ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen, auch in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst tauchte Hermine nicht auf. Luna weigerte sich irgendwelche Auskünfte zu geben, selbst als Ron sie fragte. Als Ron und Harry beim Abendessen saßen, sagte Harry "Ron, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du Luna nicht mehr darauf ansprichst, und auch mich nicht erwähnst. Sonst ist sie nachher noch sauer auf dich" "Mmh.was machst du jetzt?" Harry seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, wenn sie nicht mehr mit mir reden will, was kann ich da noch tun." Ron sah, dass Harrys Augen wieder feucht wurden und schwieg. "Ich glaube ich geh noch etwas fliegen. Macht es dir was, wenn du mich allein lässt? " fragte Harry. "Nein, geh nur Kumpel" sagte Ron. Harry stand auf und ging mit gesenktem Kopf aus der Großen Halle. Er holte seinen Feuerblitz und lief zum Quidditchfeld. Beim Fliegen konnte er am besten nachdenken. Kaum war Harry gegangen, kamen Luna und Hermine zum Essen. Ron sah das Hermine gerötete Augen hatte, sie musste geweint haben. Beide setzten sich und sprachen kein Wort. Ron begann zögerlich "Hermine, du musst wissen das." Weiter kam er nicht. Luna schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Halt den Mund" zischte sie. Ron, verschreckt Luna anstarrend, verstummte sofort. Auf einmal stand Cho am Tisch. Luna sah sie mit einem Blick an, der töten hätte können. "Hermine, es war meine Schuld. Harry wollte das gar nicht. Es tut mir so leid. Er hat mir in der Stunde noch gesagt das er dich liebt". Hermine sah auf, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. "Wenn er mich lieben würde, dann würde er nicht mit andren rummachen." Nun platzte Ron der Kragen. "Was soll denn das? Du weißt ganz genau dass Harry nur dich liebt. Du müsstest ihn hören wenn er von dir redet. Er hat es zumindest verdient dass du mit ihm sprichst. Wen ich daran denke, was er für dich alles geplant hat am Valentinstag und an das Geschenk was er dir geben wollte. Aber das alles zählt ja nicht., ach mir reicht es" rief er wütend und ging. Luna und Hermine saßen da, mit offenen Mündern. So hatten sie Ron noch nie erlebt. Cho war inzwischen gegangen. Hermine schluckte. Ein Geschenk? Valentinstag? Das hörte sich nicht so an als ob er ein andres Mädchen wollte. Doch was sollte sie machen? Hermine beschloss, wenn Harry mit ihr reden wolle, dies zu tun. Aber sie hatte nicht vor von sich aus auf ihn zuzugehen.  
  
Harry war lange über das Quidditchfeld geflogen, und genoss die kühle Luft die ihm ins Gesicht wehte. Doch allmählich wurde es zu kalt und dunkel. Er hatte lange über Hermine nachgedacht. Wenn sie ihm so wenig vertraute, wie stark war dann ihre Liebe zu ihm ? Nein, auf einer solchen Basis konnte man keine Beziehung führen. Er beschloss, keine Erklärungsversuche mehr zu starten, er wollte warten bis Hermine zu ihm kam. Falls sie kam und ihnen eine Chance gab. Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, ging ihm Ron entgegen. "Komm mit, ich muss mit dir reden" sagte er. Harry nickte und folgte ihm in den Schlafsaal. "Harry, ich glaube Hermine hat begriffen, das nichts passiert ist. Du solltest mit ihr reden". Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das kann ich einfach nicht, nicht bis ich weiß das sie mir vertraut." "Aber du." begann Ron doch Harry unterbrach ihn. "Nein Ron" sagte er fest um das Gespräch zu beenden. Ron ging hinaus und Harry lies sich auf dem Bett nieder. Jetzt fühlte er wieder diese Traurigkeit, die er schon bei Sirius Tod verspürt hatte. Konnte denn nicht einmal in seinem Leben etwas gut werden. Harry entschied sich, direkt ins Bett zu gehen. Wenn er Hermine treffen würde, das würde er nicht verkrafte. Und sie sollte seine Tränen nicht sehen. 


	14. X Tricks und kleine Schwindeleien

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
by: schlumpf12  
  
X. Tricks und kleine Schwindeleien  
  
Ron wusste was er zu tun hatte. Am nächsten Morgen eilte er zu Luna. "Luna wir müssen uns mal unterhalten. Komm mal bitte mit" "Mmh" murmelte sie als Ron sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zog. "Hör mal, Harry konnte wirklich nichts dafür. Er hat nie an Cho gedacht" begann Ron doch Luna unterbrach ihn. "Ich weiß, auch Hermine ist das wohl klar geworden. Aber jetzt ist sie zu ängstlich auf ihn zuzugehen. Sie hat Angst, das er nichts mehr mit ihr haben will". "Das gleiche Problem hat auch Harry" erwiderte Ron. Deswegen redet er nicht mit ihr. Wir müssen dafür sorgen dass die beiden irgendwo ungestört aufeinander treffen. Hör zu, ich plane da etwas. Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und um eine Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade für uns vier bitten. Dann sagst du Hermine, du würdest dich mit ihr treffen, und ich locke Harry zum gleichen Zeitpunkt dorthin. Wir beide lassen die beiden dann allein. Einverstanden?" Luna strahlte. "Ja klar, nicht nur das ich meiner Freundin helfe, ich verbring auch noch einen Tag mit meinem Freund". Ron grinste. "Na wir beide sind bei dem ganzen Trouble auch zu kurz gekommen". Luna gab ihm einen Kuss und verschwand wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron beschloss sofort zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Als er am Wasserspeier ankam, fiel ihm ein dass er ja das Passwort nicht kannte. Was sollte er tun. Er entschied sich zu dem einzigen was Sinn machte. "Ich möchte zum Schulleiter" rief er. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore erschien auf der Wendeltreppe. "Ah Mr. Weasley, kommen Sie." Ron stieg auf die Treppe, die dann wieder hochfuhr. Im Büro angekommen setzte sich Dumbledore hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah Ron freundlich lächelnd an. "Also, was gibt es?" Ron rutschte verlegen auf seinem Stuhl herum. "Nun Professor, es ist so.es geht um Harry Potter. Er hat doch schon viel für die Schule getan.nun ja es wäre jetzt an der Zeit das die Schule etwas für ihn tut". Er blickte vorsichtig zu Dumbledore. Dieser schmunzelte. "Nur weiter Mr. Weasley". Ron fuhr fort: "Also Harry und Hermine sind seit längerem, wie sie wissen, mehr als Freunde, und gestern hatten." Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. "Diese Tatsachen sind mir bekannt. Kommen sie doch bitte zum Punkt". Ron schluckte und dann fragte er direkt. "Ich wollte fragen ob es möglich ist das Harry und Hermine einen Tag in Hogsmeade verbringen können um sich auszusöhnen. Und ich und Luna würden auch auf sie aufpassen." Dumbledore sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Dann begann er: "Nun wie sie wissen habe ich alle Besuche in Hogsmeade vorerst untersagt." Ron senkte den Kopf. "Aber."fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Es ist in der Tat so, das diese Schule den VdS etwas schuldet. Also werde ich ihnen vier den Besuch morgen erlauben, unter zwei Bedingungen. Erstens kein Wort zu den anderen Schülern. Zweitens werden sie zu Professor Shacklebolt gehen und ihn fragen ob er bereit ist, den Tag ebenfalls in Hogsmeade zu verbringen." Als Dumbledore Rons entsetztes Gesicht sah lachte er. "Ich meine nicht, dass er sie den ganzen Tag begleiten soll, ich möchte nur dass er in Hogsmeade ist, für den Notfall. Also wenn sich Prof. Shacklebolt einverstanden erklärt, können sie Morgen gegen 9.00 Uhr gehen." Ron strahlte "Danke Professor" und verließ den Raum. Ron entschied sich Shacklebolt nach VgddK zu fragen. Er eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo Harry bereits vom Frühstück zurückgekommen war. "Wo hast du gesteckt?" "Ach ich hatte etwas zu erledigen. Lass uns zum Unterricht gehen" antwortete Ron. Sie hatten jetzt Zauberkunst. Das erste Mal wo Harry wieder mit Hermine zusammentreffen würde. Widerwillig folgte er Ron. Professor Flitwick, ein kleiner, auf einem Stapel Bücher stehender Zauberer, war bereits da. "Heute werden wir uns mit dem Trance Zauber beschäftigen. Einige werden sich daran erinnern, er ist von Fleur Delacour beim Trimagischen Turnier gegen den Drachen angewandt worden. Und nun seht her. Ihr bewegt den Zauberstab wie ein Kreuz, erst von links oben nach rechts unten, dann einen Bogen, und von links unten auf das Ziel und sprecht dann ´Transcendate` ". Flitwick hatte in der Raummitte Käfige mit Ratten aufgestellt. Diejenige, auf die er den Zauberstab gerichtet hatte, bekam ganz kleine Augen, taumelte und bewegte sich wie an unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen. Bis sie schließlich steif zur Seite kippte und einschlief. "So jetzt seid ihr dran, jeder nimmt sich eine Ratte und versucht es." Harry hatte es die ganze Zeit vermieden Hermine anzuschauen. Im Zauberkunstunterricht saß er neben Seamus Finnegan und Hermine weiter weg neben Ron. Alle drei konzentrierten sich ganz auf den Unterricht, um bloß keinen Ton sagen zu müssen. Hermine schaffte es wieder einmal als Erste. Harry bewunderte sich dafür und lächelte. Doch schnell blickte er wieder auf seine Ratte, als Hermine kurz den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte. In Hermines Kopf begann es zu dröhnen. Hatte er gelächelt? Nein das musste sie sich eingebildet haben. Nach dem Unterricht verschwand sie schnell aus dem Klassenraum, Harry sah ihr kurz nach.  
  
Dann hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Hagrid erwartete sie bereits, zusammen mit Grawp. Der Riese saß mitten in einem Riesen Haufen Schnee. Es war Anfang Dezember und das Schloss bereits eingeschneit. Hagrid versammelte die Klasse um sich. "Hallo. Ich habe ja bereits letztes Mal Grawp vorgestellt. Heute werden wir uns mit der Sprache der Riesen." Klatsch! Ein riesiger Schneeball warf Hagrid um. Die Klasse lachte. Grawp der ihn geworfen hatte, schien ebenfalls zu lachen. Hagrid wischte sich den Schnee vom Gesicht. "So ein Kindskopf. Also wie ich sagte." Klatsch. Ein weiter Schneeball flog in Richtung Schüler. Diese stoben auseinander, denn Grawps Schneebälle waren so groß wie die Körper der Schneemänner, die die Schüler bauten. Im Handumdrehen war eine Schneeballschlacht entbrannt, die Schüler gegen Grawp, Grawp gegen die Schüler und Hagrid mittendrin. Harry wusste nicht wann er in letzter Zeit soviel Spaß hatte. Erst wollte er Hermine bewerfen, doch als er sah dass diese sich auf der Seite in ein Buch vertiefte ließ er es. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Hagrid die Schüler und auch Grawp beruhigen konnte. Dann fuhren sie im Unterricht fort und lernten Grundwörter in Riesisch. Sie lernten ein Wort, z.B. Baum, und mussten dann Grawp dazu bringen darauf zu zeigen. Die Schneeballschlacht und die ausgelassene Stimmung hatte ihr Gutes. Die Schüler schienen die Angst vor Grawp zu verlieren, und als der Riese der Klasse nachwinkte, winkten nicht wenige lächelnd zurück. Keiner in der Klasse würde nun noch denken das Riesen ausgerottet werden müssten. In dieser Hinsicht war Hagrids Unterricht ein voller Erfolg. Dumbledore, der das Treiben aus dem Fenster beobachtet hatte, lächelte.  
  
Der letzte Unterricht an diesem Tag war VgddK. In den drei Stunden brachte ihnen den "Protego" Zauber bei. Einen magischen Schild, der schwächere Flüche abprallen ließ. Dabei fiel Harry auch ein, dass bald wieder das DA Treffen anstand. Wie sollte er sich auf das unterrichten konzentrieren wenn Hermine und Cho im gleichen Raum waren. Nach dem Unterrichtsende wartete Ron bis alle draußen waren und wandte sich an den Lehrer. "Professor?" "Dumbledore hat bereits mit mir gesprochen, wir treffen uns morgen um 09.00 Uhr am Haupteingang." Ron sah ihn freudig an. "Danke" und schon rannte er raus. Harry hatte heute noch Quidditchtraining, als er über das Stadion flog konnte er Hermine sehen wie sie gerade aus Hagrids Hütte kam. Er entschied nach dem Training bei Hagrid vorbeizuschauen. Quidditch blies seine traurigen Gedanken immer wieder weg, so dass es ein richtig guter Abschluss für einen nicht besonders guten Tag war. Als er später mit geschultertem Feuerblitz in Richtung Hagrid ging, konnte er plötzlich eine Person aus dem Verbotenen Wald kommen sehen. Diese sah sich immer wieder zu beiden Seiten um. Harry war gerade mitten auf der Wiese, so dass er sich nicht verstecken konnte als er erkannte wer diese Person war. Snape! In einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt kam er auf Harry zu. "Was suchst du hier Potter?" schnarrte er. "Nichts" antworte Harry. "Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Hagrid". "Dann geh" sagte Snape verächtlich und schlurfte davon. Was suchte Snape im Verbotenen Wald? Harry beschloss seinen Plan, Hagrid besuchen zu gehen, aufzugeben und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, darauf achtend Snape nicht noch mal zu begegnen. Als er dort ankam lief er auf Ron zu. "Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für." "Halt Stopp, ich hab was viel wichtigeres. Wir beide werden morgen früh nach Hogsmeade gehen" sagte Ron triumphierend. Harry vergaß seine Entdeckung. "Hogsmeade?" "Ja ich habe Dumbledore um Erlaubnis gebeten. Ich mein wir haben das letzte Mal immerhin den Schülern geholfen und damit eine Belohnung verdient." "Aber wie?" begann Harry fragend doch Ron unterbrach "Frag nicht, um 9.00 Uhr morgen geht's los. Aber kein Wort zu anderen Schülern.". Harry war froh, endlich mal wieder aus dem Schloss heraus zukommen. Luna, die von Ron davon wusste, hatte gehört dass Professor Sprout ebenfalls nach Hogsmeade wollte. Sie hatte die Lehrerin gefragt, ob sie Hermine und Luna mitnehmen würde und Prof. Sprout war einverstanden. So konnten die vier getrennt von einander nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ron und Luna hatten es so eingerichtet das sich die vier in einem kleinen Cafe treffen würden, wo sich Ron und Luna dann verabschieden würden und die andren beiden allein lassen würden. Hermine war nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, aber schließlich hatte sie sich doch überreden lassen. Harry und Hermine wussten ja nicht, das der jeweils andere auch in Hogsmeade sein würde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte Ron Harry. "Los aufwachen." Beide standen auf und zogen sich an. Um 8.30 Uhr gingen sie zum Frühstück, und danach zum Haupteingang. Als die beiden dort auf Shacklebolt warteten, kam Snape vorbei und blickte Harry finster an. Er wusste nichts von dem Hogsmeade Besuch und fragte misslaunig wie immer "Was macht ihr so früh hier?" Ron und Harry sahen sich an doch bevor sie antworten mussten kam Professor Shacklebolt. "Ah da seid ich ja. Guten Morgen Severus, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley helfen mir bei Vorbereitungen auf den Unterricht. Wir wollen zum See und einen Grindeloh fangen." Snape verkniff sich einen Kommentar und ging die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter. Shacklebolt sah die verwunderten Blicke der beiden Schüler und meinte "Er muss ja nicht alles wissen". Dann gingen sie in Richtung Schlossportal. In Hogsmeade angekommen, meinte Shacklebolt "So ich muss noch einige Dinge besorgen, wenn etwas sein sollte trefft ihr mich in den Drei Besen. Ron und Harry nickten und gingen zunächst, wie üblich zu Zonkos. Hermine und Luna brachen mit Professor Sprout eine halbe Stunde später auf. Auch Sprout verabschiedete sich und die beiden beschlossen ein paar Läden zu besuchen. Zum Glück hielt Hermine nicht besonders viel von Scherzartikeln, so dass sie nicht auf Harry und Ron treffen würden. Gegen 11 Uhr bugsierte Luna Hermine zu dem kleinen Cafe. "Lass uns dort etwas warmes trinken, ich bin richtig durchgefroren" "Ok" erwiderte Hermine. Beide setzten sich an einen Tisch und bestellten einen heißen Kakao. Auf einmal schluckte Hermine laut. Sie hatte gerade gesehen wie Ron und Harry herein kamen. Luna tat überrascht. "Ach die beiden sind auch hier" und winkte ihnen. Ron sah sie und lächelte. Harry dachte ihm drehe sich der Magen herum als er Hermine sah. Doch er sagte nichts während sie sich zu den Mädchen an den Tisch setzten. Ron blickte hibbelig von Harry zu Hermine und zurück. Bis Luna ihn anstieß. "Ich habe ganz vergessen etwas abzuholen, hilfst du mir Ron?" Ron grinste und nickte. "Gern" und schon verließen die beiden Hand in Hand den Tisch und das Cafe. Harry und Hermine sahen den beiden nach. Nach eine unangenehmen Pause murmelte Harry "Das haben die beiden geplant". Hermine sah auf. "Ja, tolle Freunde haben wir". Harry sah sie an und zum ersten Mal lächelten sie sich wieder an. "Ich muss dir was erklären" begannen beide gleichzeitig. "Nein Hermine, bitte lass mich. Die letzten Tage waren die schlimmsten die ich je erlebt habe. Die Sache mit Cho tut mir unendlich leid. Ich wollte nicht das." doch Hermine unterbrach ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Harry ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht so anschnauzen dürfen. Es ist nur.ich liebe dich und möchte mit dir zusammen sein, auf jede erdenkliche Art." Harry sah sie verliebt an. "Und ich war so blind und voller dämlichem Stolz. Ich liebe dich auch." Hermine lächelte. "Wir beide haben uns wohl etwas dämlich angestellt oder?" "Ja" grinste Harry. "Aber zum Glück haben wir gute Freunde". Harry hatte jedoch immer noch nicht kapiert. Allerdings sagte Hermine nichts und beschloss demnächst ihn eindeutig darauf anzusprechen. Und dann küssten sie sich. Es kam beiden wie eine Erlösung vor. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie damit in Hogsmeade herum zu laufen und die gegenseitige Nähe zu genießen. Später trafen sie in den Drei Besen auf Ron und Luna. Als diese sahen, dass Harry und Hermine Händchen hielten lächelten sie. "Danke" sagte Harry und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter. "Gern geschehen, wozu sind Freunde da". Nachdem sie ein paar Butterbier getrunken hatten gingen sie zusammen mit Shacklebolt und Sprout, die sich wie zufällig in dem Gasthaus getroffen hatten, zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Die restlichen Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien verliefen relativ ruhig. Im Tagesphropheten konnte man von vereinzelten Überfällen einiger Dementoren auf Menschen lesen. Leider hatten die Auroren keinen fassen können. Die Todesser verhielten sich völlig ruhig. Harry und Ron hatten beschlossen die Geschenke den Mädchen zu Weihnachten zu geben, kurz bevor alle nach Hause aufbrachen. DA Treffen hatten sie keine mehr, weil Harry schlichtweg neben Stoffnachholen, Quidditch und neuem Unterricht einfach keine Zeit mehr hatte. Dafür wollten sie nach Weihnachten Doppelstunden einlegen. 


	15. XI Weihnachten 1 Teil

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
by: schlumpf12  
  
XI. Weihnachten  
Teil 1  
  
Morgen würden die Weihnachtsferien beginnen. Wie üblich würde Harry seine Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen. Doch zum ersten Mal war er dabei nicht glücklich. Hermine fuhr nach Hause, und Ron verbrachte die Ferien mit seiner Familie in Ägypten bei seinem Bruder Charlie. Harry hatte in den letzten Tagen auch oft daran gedacht, dass er normalerweise zu Sirius fahren würde. Doch jetzt, blieb er allein in Hogwarts zurück. Er fühlte sich richtig niedergeschlagen. Beim Abendessen fragte ihn Hermine "Was ist mit dir los?" Harry, der nicht jammern wollte, sagte "Ach nichts, bin nur etwas müde. Ich freue mich schon auf die Ferien, endlich ausschlafen ohne von anderen geweckt werden". Er hoffte dass es nicht so verbittert klingen würde wie er sich fühlte als er sagte "Den ganzen Schlafsaal für mich allein". "Das glaube ich nicht" sagte Hermine geheimnisvoll. Harry sah auf. "Warum? Weißt du etwas was ich nicht weiß?" fragte er erstaunt. Ron grinste. Dann meinte Hermine wie beiläufig " Hab ich dir nichts gesagt? Du kommst natürlich mit zu mir". Harrys Mund klappte auf und Ron lachte laut. Auch Hermine, die sich zu Harry wandte, musste lachen. "Hast du etwa geglaubt, ich würde noch ein einziges Weihnachten ohne dich verbringen?" fragte sie lächelnd. Harry sah sie an. "Aber deine Eltern." begann er zögernd. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe meine Eltern bereits vor zwei Wochen gefragt und sie freuen sich dich etwas näher kennen zulernen." Harry wurde nervös. Er sollte ihre Eltern kennen lernen. Gewiss, er hatte sie bereits gesehen, aber nun war er der Freund ihrer Tochter. "Ähm.wissen deine Eltern das wir.also ich meine.das mit uns?" fragte er stammelnd. " Ich denke schon, ich habe dich ein paar Mal in meinen Briefen erwähnt. Wir fahren morgen mit dem Zug nach London. Meine Eltern holen uns um 16.00 Uhr in der Winkelgasse ab." "In der Winkelgasse?" fragte Harry. "Ja ich hab ihnen gesagt dass wir Ron noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten." Ron nickte. "Dad kommt erst dann aus dem Ministerium, also kommen sie mich in der Winkelgasse abholen." Harry fühlte sich glücklich und nervös zu gleich. Ron flüsterte Luna etwas ins Ohr und die beiden machten sich davon. Wenig später kamen sie zurück, Luna mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und glitzernden Ohrringen. Sofort beugten sich einige Schülerinnen zu ihr und begannen den Schmuck zu bewundern. Ron sah richtig stolz drein. Harry neigte sich zu Hermine. "Ich wollte eigentlich dir dein Geschenk auch schon geben aber da wir nun Weihnachten zusammen verbringen, musst du dich etwas gedulden.". Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und dann wandten sie wieder sich ihrem Essen zu.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen sie früh auf und packten. Ron warf alles wild in seinen Koffer doch Harry stapelte seine Sachen ordentlich auf. Als Ron dies sah, grinste er und meinte "Du willst wohl Eindruck schinden". Harry sah auf und log "Nein.äh...ich mach das immer so". Ron lachte und murmelte nur "Ja sicher." Als die beiden mit dem Packen fertig waren, gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stellten ihr Gepäck ab. Hermine und Luna kamen zur Begrüßung und die Jungs erhielten zeitgleich einen langen Kuss von ihren Freundinnen. Luna würde in den Ferien nach Hause fahren, weshalb sie Ron wegschleifte um sich allein von ihm zu verabschieden. Hermine sah Harry an "Und bereit?" Harry nickte nervös. "Keine Angst Harry, meine Eltern mögen dich". Er drückte ihre Hand und murmelte "Danke". Wenig später kamen Ron und Luna zurück, Ron mit ziemlich rotem Gesicht, und die vier gingen zum Frühstück. Danach wandten sie sich dem Haupteingang zu und stiegen in eine Kutsche. Damit fuhren sie zum Bahnhof. Als sie am Zug ankamen, stand Hagrid bereits auf dem Bahnsteig. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihm, Harry mit einer Umarmung, und stiegen ein. Die Lok pfiff und sie fuhren los. Harry, Ron und Ginny spielten eine Runde "Snape explodiert" während Hermine und Luna sich über dies und jenes unterhielten. Gegen 12 Uhr fuhren sie in den Bahnhof Kings Cross ein. Sie luden ihr Gepäck aus und gingen durch die Absperrung, welche das Gleis 9 ¾ vom normalen Bahnhof trennte. Ron und Luna verabschiedeten sich, was länger dauerte, denn keiner wollte den anderen gehen lassen. Doch dann winkte Mr. Lovegood und Luna ging davon.  
  
Hermine hatte von ihren Eltern Muggelgeld bekommen, wovon sie sich ein Taxi zum Tropfenden Kessel nahmen. Sie bezahlte die Taxen und dann gingen die vier in den Pub. Tom, der Wirt begrüßte sie mit den Worten "Ihr könnt euer Gepäck dahinten abstellen und da lassen." Er wies auf eine kleine Kammer. "Mr. Weasley hat mich schon unterrichtet". Sie dankten ihm, stellten das Gepäck ab und gingen in den kleinen Hinterhof. Dort tippte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Mauer. Diese öffnete sich und gab den Weg in die Winkelgasse frei. "Also, wohin?" fragte Ron. "Zunächst muss ich zu Gringotts, ich brauch Geld für die Ferien" sagte Harry. Ginny sagte, sie wolle Fred und George besuchen und trennte sich. Die drei Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts wo Harry etwas Geld aus dem Verließ holte und einen Teil gegen Muggelgeld eintauschte. Dann gingen sie hinaus und wollten in Fortescues Salon einen heißen Kaffee trinken. Sie suchten sich eine Ecke, bestellten und ließen das ganze Halbjahr Revue passieren. Gegen Drei Uhr sagte Ron "Lasst uns jetzt zu Fred und George gehen, Mum und Dad müssten bald auftauchen." Sie bezahlten und liefen zu 'Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'. Als sie hereinkamen wurden sie von Fred begrüßt "Ah hallo, da seid ihr ja" "Hallo Fred" sagten sie gleichzeitig. Wenig später kam Mr. Weasley hereingestapft. "So Ron, beeil dich, wir müssen dann los. Schöne Weihnachten wünsch ich euch beiden" sagte er an Harry und Hermine gewandt. Beide bedankten sich und verabschiedeten sich von den Weasleys. Dann gingen sie hinaus. Es war jetzt höchste Zeit. "Wir warten im Tropfenden Kessel auf meine Eltern" sagte Hermine und nahm ihn bei der Hand. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, bestellten ein Butterbier und warteten. Harry wurde jetzt richtig nervös. Er bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem Platz als Hermine ihre Hand auf seine legte. "Ganz ruhig" "Ja" sagte er etwas kurzatmig. Dann ging die Tür auf und Mr. Granger kam herein. Harry zog schnell seine Hand von Hermine weg, als Mr. Granger an ihren Tisch kam. Hermine stand auf und umarmte ihren Vater. Dann sagte sie "Dad, das ist Harry" Mr. Granger lächelte freundlich. "Ich freu mich dass ich dich endlich näher kennen lerne, ich hab schon viel von dir gehört. Er streckte seine Hand aus und Harry schüttelte sie. "Nun, seid ihr fertig, können wir?" "Ja Dad, unser Gepäck." begann Hermine "ist schon im Auto" unterbrach Tom. "Oh Vielen Dank" sagte Mr. Granger und schüttelte auch ihm die Hand. Hermine packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn mit hinaus. Dort stiegen sie in den blauen Wagen der Grangers, Hermine und Harry hinten, und Mr. Granger fuhr los.  
  
Harry wusste nicht genau wie lange sie gefahren waren, irgendwann bog Mr. Granger in eine kleine Auffahrt ein. Dort stand ein älteres Herrenhaus. Es hatte dunkle Ziegel und war mit weißen Fenstern ausgestattet. Hermine, Harry und Mr. Granger stiegen aus und nahmen das Gepäck. Als sie die Treppe zur Veranda hochstiegen, kam ihnen eine kleine nett lächelnde Frau entgegen. Nun wusste Harry woher Hermine ihre braunen Locken hatte. Sie umarmte Hermine freundlich und wandte sich dann Harry zu. "Also du bist Harry. Herzlich willkommen. Hermine hat uns soviel von dir erzählt. Sie hat nur noch von dir geredet. Von deinen grünen Augen." Hermine wurde rot. "Mum, bitte" zischte sie. Sie gingen ins Haus und Mr. Granger schaffte zusammen mit Harry das Gepäck nach oben. Als er auch Harrys Gepäck in Hermines Zimmer stellte, schluckte Harry. Hermine kam rauf und ihr Vater sagte, dass es Abendessen um 19.00 gebe. Dann ging er hinaus und schloss die Tür. Harry sah Hermine an. "Äh Hermine, wo schlaf ich eigentlich?" Hermine seufzte. "Wenn du möchtest kannst du im Gästezimmer schlafen. Du kannst schlafen WO DU WILLST" sagte sie überdeutlich. Doch Harry verstand immer noch nicht. "Gut dann bring ich besser mein Gepäck rüber, zeigst du mir wo." doch er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Hermine hatte ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst. So überrascht er war, so schnell erwiderte er den Kuss. Hermine löste sich und nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände. "Harry verstehst du denn gar nichts? Ich möchte nicht dass du woanders schläfst" flüsterte Hermine. Harry sah sie erschrocken an. "Aber ich dachte du.ich meine wir.warten mit du-weißt-schon?" stammelte er. "Hermine trat zurück. "Möchtest du warten?" fragte sie mit gesenktem Kopf. "Jetzt war es Harry der sie in den Arm nahm. "Nein, ich möchte es schon seitdem wir zusammen sind. Ich möchte dich überall spüren. Dich berühren doch ich wollte nicht drängen." Sie lächelte und strich sanft über seine Wange. "Jungs.ich hab dir immer wieder Zeichen gegeben. Immer wieder Andeutungen gemacht und gehofft du würdest sie verstehen". "Ich liebe dich Hermine" "Ich dich auch Harry" erwiderte sie. Dann schlossen beide die Augen und sie erforschten mit den Zungen ihre Münder. Nach einem langen Kuss lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. "Also soll ich dir das Gästezimmer zeigen?" fragte Hermine, die Augenbrauen hochziehend. Harry lachte. "Nein, es sei denn du schläfst auch dort." Hermine lächelte. "Na endlich, hast du es begriffen, hat ja lange gedauert". "Aber was sagen deine Eltern?" "Sie haben gesagt, ich wäre alt genug, ich müsste wissen was ich tue. Meine Mutter hat mich schon zum Arzt geschleppt, als ich das erste Mal von uns erzählt hab." Harry wurde rot. "Das heißt also, die Leute mit denen ich da gleich am Tisch sitze, wissen das ich heute Nacht mit ihrer Tochter." Hermine grinste. "Ja aber keine Sorge, die beiden sind in so etwas ziemlich cool. "Na zum Glück machst du mich nicht noch nervöser" sagte Harry sarkastisch. Hermine lächelte. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry." Ein Ruf unterbrach sie. "He ihr Beiden, kommt runter, das Essen ist fertig" Harry sah auf die Uhr. Unglaublich wie schnell die Zeit vergangen. Bevor sie hinausgingen, zog Harry Hermine noch einmal an sich. "Ich freu mich auf später" sagte er und küsste sie. Sie lächelte. "Ich auch". Dann gingen sie beide die Treppe hinunter und ins Esszimmer. Dort saßen Mr. Und Mrs. Granger bereits an einem schön gedeckten Tisch. "Setzt euch ihr beiden" sagte Mrs. Granger gutgelaunt und fing an Harrys Teller mit allen möglichen Sachen zu beladen. Sie kam ihm fast ein wenig wie Mrs. Weasley vor. Doch Mr. Granger machte Harry nervös. "So, du bist also auch ein Zauberer?" fragte er interessiert. Als Harry antworten wollte öffnete Hermine den Mund. "Dad, er ist einer der berühmtesten Zauberer. Ich hab's dir doch erklärt." "Mmh, ja hast du" sagte Mr. Granger. "Weißt du schon was du nach der Schule machen willst?" Harry wusste, dass die Grangers in alles eingeweiht waren und er frei sprechen konnte. "Na ja mein Wunsch ist es Auror zu werden." Als Hermine den Blick ihres Vaters sah setzte sie rasch erklärend hinzu "Ein Auror ist so etwas wie ein Polizist. Ein Auror arbeitet für das Ministerium für Zauberei und jagt dunkle Magier." "Interessant, du möchtest also für das Ministerium arbeiten, ehrgeizig bist du ja" erwiderte Mr. Granger und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Hermine sah flehend zu ihrer Mutter. Sie hoffte ihre Mutter könne das Verhör unterbrechen. Doch Mr. Granger fuhr fort. Er fragte ihn über seine politischen Ansichten, über seine Bekanntschaften aus. Als Mr. Granger das Thema Freundinnen anschnitt, erntete er einen vernichtenden Blick von Hermine. Ihre Mutter räusperte sich und sagte "Entschuldige Harry, aber mein Mann ist einfach neugierig wer unserer kleinen Hermine den Kopf verdreht hat". Hermine wurde knallrot und Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Hermine stand auf und sagte "Ich denke es ist Zeit zu gehen, Harry und ich müssen noch Hausaufgaben erledigen". Beide standen auf und Harry bedankte sich für das Essen. Als sie hinaus gingen konnte er Mrs. Granger sagen hören "Was ein netter Junge". Mr. Granger erwiderte "Ja in der Tat, und so höflich". Harry grinste. Als sie sich im Wohnzimmer eingefunden hatten und allein waren sagte Hermine "Entschuldige Harry, das ganze ist mir so peinlich." "Was denn?" fragte Harry lächelnd. Hermine sah ihn an und antwortete "Na die Fragen meines Vaters.sonst stellt er sich nicht so an." "Na ja vielleicht liegt es daran das ich seiner kleinen Tochter den Kopf verdreht hab" lachte Harry. Hermine hieb ihm spielerisch in die Seite "Harry, ich bin nicht klein". "Na gut, aber den Kopf hab ich dir verdreht?" Hermine sah ihn verschwörerisch an. "Ja, Harry das hast du, aber nicht nur meinen Kopf verdreht, du hast auch mein Herz eingefangen". Harry lächelte sie glücklich an und küsste sie. Dann machten beide ihre Hausaufgaben. Gegen elf waren sie fertig und sagten Hermines Eltern Gute Nacht. Diese blickten ihnen mit etwas Sorgen hinterher als sie die Treppen hinaufgingen. Mit jeder Stufe hinauf zu Hermines Zimmer wurden sie nervöser. 


	16. XI Weihnachten 2 Teil

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren by: schlumpf12  
  
XI. Weihnachten Teil 2  
  
Als die beiden in Hermines Zimmer kamen, wandte sich Hermine um und sah Harry tief in die Augen. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er sah sie unsicher an. "Alles in Ordnung Harry" fragte sie liebevoll. Er nickte und Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Dann küssten sie sich und dabei zog sie ihn langsam zum Bett. Beide ließen sich auf das Bett fallen, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend. Harry spürte Hermines Hände unter seinem T-Shirt. Langsam zog sie es hoch und über seinen Kopf. Es schien ihr zu gefallen, Harrys Figur hatte das Quidditch gut getan. Langsam strich sie über seine Brust und genoss dabei das Zusammenziehen von Harrys Muskulatur. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und schob sie unter ihre Bluse. Harry fühlte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Ganz vorsichtig strich er über ihre nackte Haut. Sie ließ ihn ihre Bluse abstreifen. Seine Hände wanderten immer weiter bis zum Verschluss ihres BHs. Dort angekommen zögerte er, doch Hermine küsste ihn und hauchte "Ich liebe dich". Harry verstand diese Aufforderung und öffnete den BH. Beim Anblick ihrer Brust errötete er leicht. Hermine lächelte. Er kam ihr vor wie jemand, der ein lang ersehntes Geschenk öffnete. Harry begann ihren Hals mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Hermine stöhnte auf als er eine besonders empfindliche Stelle erreichte und legte den Kopf zur Seite um ihm ihren Hals weiter zu öffnen. Dann schob sie ihre Hand langsam zu seiner Jeans und öffnete sie. Als er ihre Hand dort spürte zuckte er zusammen. Er begann nun ebenfalls sie ihrer restlichen Kleidung zu entledigen. Als sie so nackt vor ihm lag bewunderte er ihren Körper. Niemals hatte er etwas Schöneres gesehen. Hermine drückte ihn sanft in die Kissen, so dass sie nun auf ihm lag. Sie bedeckte seinen Bauch mit Küssen und bewegte sich dann langsam wieder zu ihm hoch. Dabei zog sie die Bettdecke über die beiden und es begann ein entrückendes Schauspiel. Ein wundervolles Gefühl durchströmte die beiden. Hermine sah ihn lange an, und rollte dann von ihm herunter. Sie war so glücklich. Als Harry wieder zu Atem gekommen war, drehte er sich zu ihr und lächelte sie an. "Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er und gab Hermine einen langen innigen Kuss. Er war sich sicher, es konnte kein schöneres Gefühl geben, als Hermine eng an ihn gekuschelt neben ihm lag. Sanft strich sie kreisend über seine Brust und so schliefen beide überglücklich ein. 'Das perfekte Weihnachten' dachte Harry noch.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es. "He ihr beiden, aufwachen". Harry schreckte hoch und wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo er war. Als er jedoch Hermine friedlich neben ihm schlafen sah, wusste er es wieder. Er lächelte und strich ihr über die Wangen. Dabei wachte Hermine auf. Sie sah ihn an und grinste. "Guten Morgen" "Morgen mein Schatz" sagte er. "Gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry. "Noch niemals besser" antwortete sie glücklich. "Ich auch nicht " hauchte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Das erneute Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie. "Los aufstehen, es gibt Frühstück" hörten sie Mrs. Grangers Stimme. "Wir sollten aufstehen" sagte Harry. "Ja leider" erwiderte Hermine. Harry zog sich unter der Decke seine Boxershorts an und ging duschen. Hermine blieb im Bett liegen und genoss die wohlige Wärme die sein Körper hinterlassen hatte. Als er fertig war, ging auch sie duschen, und dann gingen beide Hand in Hand nach unten. In der Küche angekommen sah Mrs. Granger lächelnd auf. Mr. Granger war bereits in der Praxis, Hermines Eltern waren Zahnärzte und hatten die Praxis im Untergeschoss. "Setzt euch, Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Hermine hilfst du mir kurz das Geschirr zu holen" Hermine nickte und sie gingen ins Esszimmer. Dort angekommen sah Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter an. "Alles in Ordnung Hermine?" Hermine lächelte. "Ja Mum". "Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Mrs. Granger erneut. "Gut, es könnte nicht besser sein" antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. "Wunderbar. Wenn du dich gut fühlst bin auch ich beruhigt". Hermine lächelte. Dann nahmen beide Geschirr aus dem Schrank und gingen wieder in die Küche. Harry sah Hermine unsicher an, doch sie nickte ihm nur unmerklich zu. Mrs. Granger tat Harry besonders viel Rührei auf den Teller. Als sie Harrys Blick sah, lachte sie und meinte "Ihr könnt doch sicherlich eine Stärkung gebrauchen". Harry wurde rot und Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Später kam Mr. Granger kurz in die Küche. Er sah erst Hermine, dann Harry und dann seine Frau an. Doch diese nickte nur lächelnd und er ging wieder. Als Harry dies sah, wusste er, dass er nichts Falsches getan hatte und fühlte sich wie befreit. Wenig später ging auch Mrs. Granger arbeiten und ließ die beiden in der Küche zurück. Hermine sah Harry an. "Entschuldige wegen der Bemerkung meiner Mutter eben". Harry lächelte. "Anscheinend sind deine Eltern ja ganz zufrieden mit mir". Hermine lachte. "Ja, Mum hat mich eben im Esszimmer befragt." Harry verschluckte sich. "Und was hast du ihr erzählt? Doch nicht.Details?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab nur gesagt dass ich mich gut fühle". Dann fragte er ernst "Tust du das wirklich?" Hermine sah ihn entrüstet an. "Natürlich, der Junge den ich liebe, hat mir das schönste Geschenk gemacht das es zu Weihnachten geben kann. Obwohl ich ja jetzt eigentlich Mann sagen müsste." Harry wurde wieder rot, doch glücklicherweise konnte er vom Thema ablenken. Ihm fiel gerade das Geschenk ein. "Hermine, ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich. Ich trag das schon sehr lange mit mir herum." Er stand auf und zog sie wieder zu Hermines Zimmer. "Was, schon wieder?" fragte Hermine verschmitzt als sie die Treppen rauf liefen. Harry lachte. "Nein diesmal ist es ein gewöhnliches Geschenk. Ich hoffe sehr das es dir gefällt". Er ging zum Schrank und nahm aus seiner Tasche die blaue Schachtel. Dann reichte er ihr es verlegen. Hermine schlucke. Sie öffnete die rote Schleife und hob den Deckel des Päckchens. Als sie die Halskette sah, funkelten ihre Augen. "Oh Harry, das ist so wunderschön. Danke!" sagte sie und begann ihn wieder zu küssen. "Moment noch, lass sie mich dir umlegen". Harry nahm die Kette und legte sie um ihren Hals. Hermine ging zum Spiegel und lächelte glücklich. Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille und sagte "Für meine Schöne nur das Schönste". Hermine lachte. "Wo hast du denn den Spruch her?" Aber es gefiel ihr, soviel Aufmerksamkeit von Harry zu bekommen. "Dann bekommst du jetzt auch schon dein Geschenk" sagte sie und holte ein Päckchen aus dem Nachtschränkchen. Sie gab es ihm und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Harry öffnete vorsichtig das Geschenkpapier und zum Vorschein kam ein Fotoalbum. Als er es aufschlug stockte ihm der Atem. Auf den ersten Seiten waren Fotos seiner Eltern, Fotos die er nicht kannte. Er sah seine Mutter und seinen Vater als junges Paar in Hogwarts, in ihrem Haus, und in den Ferien. Harry wandte sich zu Hermine. "Wo hast du die her?" fragte er mit Tränen in den Augen. Als Hermine seine Augen sah, strich sie sanft über seine Wange. "Ich habe alle möglichen Freunde und Bekannten deiner Eltern geschrieben und sie um Fotos gebeten.". Er lächelte. "Danke. Das ist eines der schönsten Dinge die ich je bekommen habe." Als er sie küssen wollte hielt sie ihn zurück. "Warte, da sind noch mehr, blättere weiter". Harry blätterte durch das Album. Da gab es auch Fotos von Ron, und von Ron und Luna gemeinsam. Außerdem Hagrid, Sirius sowie der Weasley Familie. Als er die letzte Seite aufschlug riss er die Augen auf. Auf dieser Seite waren Fotos von Hermine, einige auch in verführerischen Posen. Das unterste Bild war ein Bild von beiden, gemeinsam in Hermines Bett. Er lag neben ihr und hatte seinen Kopf eng an sie geschmiegt. "Wann hast du den das Bild gemacht?" "Letzte Nacht, als du geschlafen hast. Aber die Seite ist nur für uns beide, niemand anderes soll sie je sehen. Versprich mir das Harry" sagte Hermine. "Ich verspreche es dir." sagte er ernst und grinste dann "wenn ich noch weitere Fotos von dir wie das da bekomme". Harry zeigte auf ein Bild auf dem Hermine nackt auf ihrem Bett lag, die Satin-Decke bis zum Bauch und der Oberkörper völlig entblößt. Hermine grinste. "Du brauchst doch keine Fotos, du hast doch das Original". Harry lächelte und dann verfielen sie wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Die folgenden Tage und Wochen waren die sorgenfreiste Zeit die Harry je gehabt hatte. Das Weihnachtsfest, das er mit den Grangers verlebte war schön gewesen. Das einzige was es trübte, war die Tatsache dass er nichts von Ron gehört hatte. Aber Ron war ja immer etwas schluderhaft gewesen, so dass sich Harry und Hermine nicht wirklich große Sorgen machten. Außerdem kam pünktlich zum Weihnachtsmorgen das alljährliche Weasley Paket an. Ein Pullover für Harry, von Mr. Weasley selbst gestrickt. Ron und seine Brüder hatten einige Scherzartikel beigelegt. Für Hermine hatte Mrs. Weasley ein Buch über Liebestränke geschickt, worauf Harry, als er das sah, in einen Lachkrampf verfiel den Hermine nur mit einem ärgerlichen Schnaufen unterbrach. Harry wusste, das Hermine von solchen Sachen, die nicht wissenschaftlich zu erklären waren, nicht allzu viel hielt. Bei dem Buch war noch ein Brief gewesen. In diesem hatte Mrs. Weasley Andeutungen versteckt, wonach Hermine Harry ja anständig behandeln solle. Auch ließ sie noch durchblicken, dass sie es lieber gehabt hätte wenn sich Harry und Ginny näher gekommen wären. Hermine zeigte Harry den Brief und sah etwas traurig aus. Harry las und nahm sie dann bei der Hand. "Hör zu! Hermine, ich werde sobald wie möglich mit Mrs. Weasley reden. Du weißt doch, sie sieht in mir.na ja.so etwas wie einen Sohn und ist immer besorgt wegen mir. Das hat gar nichts mit dir zu tun, sie mag dich nämlich gern. Also denk nicht weiter drüber nach, ok?" sagte er liebevoll. Hermine sah in seine Augen und erwiderte dann fest "Natürlich Harry. Alles klar" und Hermine lächelte. Sie wusste dass sich Mrs. Weasley wegen Harry sehr viel Sorgen machte, und konnte gar nicht ärgerlich werden. Beide verbrachten fast jede freie Minute miteinander. Es kam Harry vor, als ob er Hermine schon ewig kennen würde und er konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, was er ohne sie gemacht hatte. Oft, bevor er abends ins Bett ging - er schlief nie im Gästezimmer - schaute er sich die Fotos in seinem Album an. Dabei dachte er über die Menschen in seinem Leben nach. Von seinen Eltern, deren Tod er mittlerweile akzeptiert hatte, über Sirius, wobei ihm dabei immer noch die Traurigkeit hochstieg, bis zu Hermine. Er betrachtete fasziniert ihre Fotos und dann sie selbst beim schlafen. "Ich liebe dich Hermine" flüsterte er und ging ebenfalls schlafen. Er wusste nicht, das Hermine seine allabendlichen Melancholieanfälle mitbekam. Aber sie sagte nichts.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Mrs. Granger bereits beim Frühstück. "Guten Morgen. Hermine hier, deine Zeitung ist gekommen." Hermine erwiderte "Morgen" und nahm ihrer Mutter den Tagesphropheten aus der Hand. Dann setzte sie sich, nahm sich einen Kaffee und versank hinter der Zeitung. Harry begann nun ebenfalls zu frühstücken. Auf einmal ließ Hermine mit lautem Klirren ihre Tasse fallen. Harry und Mrs. Granger sahen auf. Sie ließ die Zeitung sinken und man sah ihr erschrockenes Gesicht. "Hermine? Was ist los?" fragten Harry und Mrs. Granger fast gleichzeitig. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper wie Harry bemerkte. "Was ist los?" fragte er noch mal. Hermine reichte ihm die Zeitung. Harry überflog die Schlagzeilen. Dann sprang es auch ihm ins Auge. Es war, als ob ihm jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf schüttete. Mrs. Granger rief jetzt laut "Würde mir mal jemand erklären was hier los ist?". Sie sah Hermine an, doch die saß nur stumm und steif da. Dann schaute Mrs. Granger zu Harry, doch der schien ihren Ruf ebenfalls nicht gehört zu haben. Er schaute nur zu Hermine und hatte einen seltsamen Schimmer in den Augen. 'Es sah aus wie.Angst!' dachte Mrs. Granger und bekam jetzt ebenfalls Angst. Sie stand auf, ging zu Harry und riss ihm den Tagespropheten aus der Hand. 


	17. XII Der Überfall

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren  
  
By schlumpf12  
  
XII. Der Überfall  
  
Mrs. Granger sah den Artikel auf Anhieb. Er umfasste die ganze Titelseite. Sie las. -- Überfall auf Zaubererfamilie. Gestern wurde das Haus der Familie Longbottom von mehreren Dementoren überfallen. Nachbarn hörten furchtbare Schreie. In dem Haus lebte der Sohn, der vor einigen Jahren von Sie-wissen-schon-wem um den Verstand gequälten Auroren Frank und Alice Longbottom, sowie seine Großmutter. Herbeigeeilte Auroren fanden Mrs. Longbottom tot vor, und Neville Longbottom völlig außer Verstand. Offenbar wurde ihm von einem der Dementoren ein Kuss gegeben. Er wurde sofort ins St. Mungos verbracht wo auch seine Eltern liegen. Doch ist es höchst unwahrscheinlich dass ihm noch geholfen werden kann. Die Auroren, die zur Untersuchung herbei geeilt waren, verweigerten jegliche Auskunft und verwiesen auf das Zaubereiministerium. Doch auch dort war keine Stellungnahme zu hören.  
--- Mrs. Granger sah auf. "Dieser Neville, ist er ein Freund von euch?" fragte sie Hermine. Hermine nickte. "Er geht mit uns in die Schule". Harry sah Hermine an. Er deutete mit dem Kopf nach draußen. Hermine nickte und sagte "Wir gehen etwas spazieren Mum". Ihre Mutter nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Abwasch zu. Harry und Hermine gingen raus, nachdem sich Hermine noch die Zeitung in die Jackentasche geschoben hatte. Draußen ergriff sie Harrys Hand und schweigend liefen sie ziellos herum. "Das ist so schrecklich" unterbrach Hermine die Stille. "Ja, wie es ihm wohl geht? Ob es Dumbledore schon weiß?" "Ich bin sicher, dass er es weiß" erwiderte Hermine. "Was meinst du, ob wir ihn besuchen können?" "Ich frage meine Eltern ob sie uns nach London fahren" antwortete Hermine und zog Harry wieder zum Haus zurück. Als sie ins Haus kamen, klappte den Beiden der Mund auf. Albus Dumbledore stand in der Küche und unterhielt sich mit Hermines Eltern. "Ahh Harry, Hermine, da seid ihr ja" begrüßte Dumbledore sie freundlich. "Guten Tag" erwiderten beide gleichzeitig. Als Dumbledore die Zeitung in Hermines Tasche sah, sagte er "Ah ich denke ihr wisst schon was passiert ist. Das ist auch der Grund für mein Hiersein." Harry und Hermine sahen ihn gespannt an. Dann fuhr er fort: "Ich habe bereits mit deinen Eltern alles besprochen. Ihr werdet die restlichen Ferientage im Fuchsbau verbringen". Harry sah den Lehrer erstaunt an. "Im Fuchsbau? Aber die Weasleys sind doch in Ägypten" "Nein jetzt nicht mehr, sie sind gestern vorzeitig zurückgekommen. Also geht und packt eure Sachen, in 30 Minuten brechen wir auf" sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. Beide gingen nach oben und packten. Als sie runter kamen hatte Dumbledore ein Buch in der Hand. Harry erkannte dass es das gleiche Buch war, wie sie es seinerzeit in Hogsmeade benutzt hatten. "Stellt das Gepäck hierher" sagte er und zog mit seinem Zauberstab einen leuchtenden Kreis. Als die beiden ihr Gepäck abgestellt hatten, ließ es Dumbledore mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Nachdem sie sich alle von Hermines Eltern verabschiedet hatten, berührten sie das Buch und wurden weggezogen.  
  
Als der Sog schwächer wurde sah Harry bereits die Umrisse Rons. Nachdem sie gelandet waren, begrüßten sie die Weasley Familie. "Hallo ihr beiden" sagte Ron grinsend zu Harry und Hermine. Dann konnten sie auch Luna sehen. Hermine sah Harry fragend an, doch er zuckte nur mit der Schulter. "Hi Ron" erwiderte Harry. Hermine wurde gleich von Ginny und Luna in Beschlag genommen und mit großem Geschnatter die Treppe hochgeführt. Harry wandte sich an Ron. "Hast du es schon gehört? Das mit Neville?" "Ja leider" sagte Ron ernst. "Dad hat erzählt, er wäre völlig weggetreten". "Warum ist Luna auch hier?" fragte Harry neugierig. "Oh das.äh Dumbledore hat sie vorbei gebracht, heute Morgen. Hat dir Dumbledore nichts gesagt?" "Nein, was gesagt?" Rons Mutter, die in der Nähe stand sah Ron scharf an und sagte laut "So jetzt erst mal alle zu Tisch." Dann versammelten sich alle, mit Ausnahme Dumbledores der sich mit wichtigen Terminen entschuldigt hatte, am Tisch und begann zu essen. Als Harry sich umsah, und dabei auf Mrs. Weasleys Blicke stieß fielen ihm zwei Dinge auf. Zum einen sah sie öfters mit besorgtem Blick zu Ron. Immer wenn Mr. Weasley dies sah, drückte er ihre Hand kurz. Das Zweite war Mrs. Weasleys Verhalten gegenüber Hermine. Harry hätte schwören können, das Mrs. Weasley Hermine etwas kühler als sonst behandelte. Er kannte den Grund und beschloss bald mit Mrs. Weasley zu reden.  
  
Nachdem Essen sah Harry Ron eindringlich an, und Ron verstand. "Komm Harry wir bringen dein Gepäck rauf". "Ja wir kommen auch mit" sage Luna und zog Hermine mit sich. Als sie die Treppe rauf gingen fragte Harry direkt. "Was zum Geier ist hier los Ron?" Ron sah erst ihn und dann Hermine an. Sie setzten sich in Rons Zimmer und dann begann Ron "Also Neville ist.äh.nicht der einzige der angegriffen wurde" Harry starrte Ron mit offenem Mund an. "Mein Ron ist auch angegriffen wurden." kreischte Luna dazwischen und klammerte sich an Ron. "Was?" riefen Harry und Hermine erstaunt. "Ja, es war in Ägypten, Todesser sind nachts gekommen und haben uns angegriffen. Zum Glück hat Dad ein paar Auroren getroffen, die zufällig auch da waren. Am nächsten Tag sind wir sofort abgereist". "Interessant" murmelte Hermine und sah wieder nachdenklich drein. "Was ist? Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte Harry. "Fällt euch nichts auf? Zuerst wir alle in Hogsmeade, dann Neville und Ron. Wir, die VdS werden gezielt angegriffen. Das muss auch der Grund sein warum Dumbledore uns alle hier versammelt hat. Hier können sie uns besser im Auge behalten." Harry sah sie überrascht an. Die restlichen Ferientage verliefen wieder ruhig, abgesehen von manchen Tagen wo Mitglieder des Ordens sie besuchten. Einmal kam Tonks die von Hermine und Ginny besonders herzlich begrüßt wurde. Harry hatte es dann auch geschafft, mal mit Mrs. Weasley über Hermine zu reden. Es war tatsächlich der Grund, den Harry sich schon gedacht hatte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sich wie ein Mitglied der Weasleys fühlte und das Ginny für ihn so etwas wie eine Schwester sei. Daraufhin hatte ihn Mrs. Granger in die Arme geschlossen und gesagt er sei ein Familienmitglied. Seit dem behandelte sie Hermine wieder wie früher.  
  
Harry hatte auch versucht mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, aber dieser war nur zwei Mal in der ganzen Zeit da gewesen und keine Zeit gehabt. Auch Mr. Weasley oder die anderen Ordensmitglieder hatten sich geweigert irgendetwas dazu zu sagen. Am letzten Abend vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts platzte ihm die Geduld. Sie waren gerade alle zusammen in Rons Zimmer, als Ginny nach oben kam. "Dumbledore ist grad gekommen. Die haben da unten so etwas wie eine Versammlung. Mum sagt, wir sollen nicht runterkommen". Harry wurde wütend und stand auf. "So, das wollen wir doch mal sehen" sagte er grimmig und packte seinen Zauberstab. Die anderen sahen ihn verwundert an. "Was hast du vor?" fragte Hermine etwas ängstlich. "Ich will Antworten die uns zu stehen, und die hol ich mir jetzt!". Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür hinaus. Die anderen folgten ihm. Unten vor der Tür zur Küche angekommen drückte Harry die Klinke. Doch die Tür war verschlossen. Er packte seinen Zauberstab und mit lautem Krachen flog die Tür auf. In der Küche saßen die Weasleys, Dumbledore, Tonks, Shacklebolt und Lupin, die erschrocken aufsahen. Bevor irgendeiner was sagen konnte fing Harry an. "Ich habe diese Geheimniskrämerei satt. Seit letztem Jahr werden uns immer wieder Informationen vorenthalten. Und das obwohl wie sich rausgestellt hat wir die Ziele der Todesser sind." Harry sagte dies in einem sehr scharfen Ton. "Voldemort ist hinter mir her, verdammt. Ich habe ein Recht zu erfahren was los ist. Jedes Mal werden wir wie kleine dumme Kinder behandelt. Ich habe die Nase voll davon" schrie Harry. In der Küche trat eine Stille ein bis sich Dumbledore räusperte. "Nun, ich denke das war lange mal fällig." Er wandte sich an Harry und den Rest der Schüler. "Ich bitte euch die Tür zu schließen wenn ihr geht" Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. Die anderen gingen bereits hinaus als Harry wutentbrannt auf Dumbledore zuging. "Gut wenn das so ist, wird es besser sein unsere Wege trennen sich" erwiderte Harry kühl. "Harry" schrie Mrs. Weasley auf. Sie rannte zu ihm herüber und nahm ihn in die Arme. "Harry das darfst du nicht" mischte sich Mr. Weasley ein. Harry löste sich von Mrs. Weasley und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dumbledore sah ihm traurig nach.  
  
Keiner sagte etwas als sie nach oben gingen. Hermine zog Harry zur Seite. "Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor zu gehen oder?" Harry sah sie nicht an. "Ich weiß es nicht" Hermines Augen wurden feucht. "Harry du kannst nicht gehen, ich brauche dich und außerdem ist es zu gefährlich." Harry blickte ihr in die Augen. "Nein ich denke ich werde nicht gehen, aber versteh doch, ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Immer wieder verliere ich Freunde oder Verwandte. Erst meine Eltern, dann Sirius, dann wird Ron und Neville angegriffen. was ist wenn sie dir etwas tun? Das würde ich nicht verkraften." sagte er traurig. Hermine streichelte seine Wange. "Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, und außerdem braucht es schon mehr als ein paar Todesser um mich von dir zu trennen". Er grinste und nahm sie in die Arme. Sein Ärger war verflogen. Das schaffte nur Hermine, ihn so schnell beruhigen. Als sie ins Zimmer kamen, sahen Ron, Luna und Ginny ihn bewundernd an. Ron meinte "Harry, das du dich das getraut hast" "Nur leider hat es nichts genützt" ergänzte Luna. "Willst du wirklich gehen?" fragte Ron. "Nein" beruhigte ihn Harry. "Mir sind einfach die Nerven durchgegangen". In der Küche war nach Harrys Auftritt eine Diskussion entbrannt. "Albus, Harry hat ein Recht auf Informationen" sagte Mr. Weasley Dumbledore zugewandt. "Er ist es schließlich der verfolgt wird." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Harry sollte nicht allzu viel erfahren. Wenn er realisiert, das alle diese Angriffe und Anstrengungen des Feindes nur dazu dienen ihn zu töten, wird er seine Freunde verlassen um diese zu schützen. Und Harry wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Nein, wir müssen dafür sorgen das er möglichst normal, wie ein Schüler eben lebt". "Aber Albus." begann Mr. Weasley erneut doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. "Mir gefällt das auch nicht, aber wenn wir ihn und die anderen schützen wollen müssen wir so handeln". Damit beendete er die Diskussion.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen sie alle früh auf. Die Abreise nach Hogwarts stand bevor und vorher wollten sie noch Neville im Krankenhaus besuchen gehen. Als Harry in die Küche kam sah er sich verstohlen um, doch von Dumbledore oder anderen Ordensmitgliedern war nichts zu sehen. Mrs. Weasley kam auf Harry zu und sagte, etwas herzlicher als sonst, "Guten Morgen Harry. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen". Dann bugsierte sie ihn zum Tisch wo bereits ein prall gefüllter Frühstückstisch ihn erwartete. Kurz darauf kam Mr. Weasley herein. "Morgen Weasleys!" sagte er. Er blickte kurz zu Harry und Harry sah den nervösen Blick. Doch keiner sagte mehr etwas zu den gestrigen Ereignissen. Als das Frühstück fertig war, und alle ihre Koffer und Zaubersachen zusammensuchten nahm Mr. Weasley Harry beiseite. "Harry, ich versteh dich gut. Auch Dumbledore weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Doch du musst ihm vertrauen." Harry wollte nichts hören, was seinen Ärger auf Dumbledore nachlassen ließ. "Ich bin ja nur ein kleiner Junge."murmelte er. Mr. Weasley sah ihn ernst an. "Harry, in diese Richtung darfst du nicht mal ansatzweise denken. Es ist doch alles nur zu deinem Besten. Also versprich mir, das du wartest bis Dumbledore dich freiwillig informiert." "Ok einverstanden" erwiderte Harry und ging um seine Sachen zu holen. Mr. Weasley fuhr mit ihnen dann nach London, wo sie direkt das St. Mungos aufsuchten. Dort angekommen, gingen sie die Treppe hinauf in die Abteilung, wo sie damals auch schon Nevilles Eltern getroffen hatten. Mittlerweile war jedoch Prof. Lockhart nicht mehr da, was Ron erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Als sie in die Abteilung kamen sahen sie die zwei Betten die mit Trennwänden vom übrigen Raum geteilt waren. Jetzt stand dort noch ein drittes Bett, etwas abseits. "Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte eine Schwester. "Wir möchten Neville Longbottom besuchen" antwortete Harry. Die Schwester musterte sie und fragte "Seid ihr Verwandte?" "Nein, Neville ist ein Freund von uns" erwiderte Hermine. "Nun ihr könnt ihn besuchen, aber es wird nicht viel bringen. Er wird es nicht merken." Sie gingen um de Vorhang und sahen erschrocken auf. Neville lag dort, mit aufgerissenen Augen und schien tot zu sein. Doch wenn man genauer hinsah bemerkte man seine Brust, die sich hebte und senkte beim Atmen. Sie mussten einsehen, dass die Schwester Recht hatte, Neville reagierte überhaupt nicht auf sie. Nach 10 Minuten betretenem Schweigen gingen sie wieder. Als sie die Schwester sahen fragte Harry sie "Kann man ihm noch helfen?" Sie blickte ihn traurig an. "Nein, bisher ist nichts bekannt, was ihm helfen könnte." Dann gingen alle sehr traurig hinaus und wurden von Mr. Weasley zum Bahnhof gefahren. Die Zugfahrt war recht bedrückend gewesen. Plötzlich erschien Malfoy an der Abteiltür. " Ah Potter, Weasley. Euer dicker Freund hat sich wohl eine Pause gegönnt, was? Naja der Dementor ist bestimmt nicht satt geworden, bei dem bisschen Verstand was Longbottom hatte" Crabbe und Goyle wieherten und verstummten sofort wieder. Ein paar DA Mitgliedern waren von beiden Seiten an sie herangetreten. Harry stand auf und ging zu Malfoy. "Na wollt ihr lieber gehen oder Bekanntschaft mit unserem Club machen?" Malfoy sah ihn grimmig an und zog dann mit Crabbe und Goyle von dannen. In Hogwarts war die Stimmung beim großen Abendessen am Gryffindortisch ziemlich gedrückt. Neville war kein wirklich guter Schüler gewesen, doch die meisten kannten ihn als netten höflichen Jungen, und konnten ihn gut leiden. Dumbledore hatte bei seiner Ansprache das Glas auf Neville erhoben und gesagt "Auf Neville Longbottom, möge er wieder gesund werden" Fast alle Schüler taten es ihm nach, bis auf die engste Clique um Malfoy. Nach dem Essen gingen sie in ihre Schlafsääle und packten das Gepäck aus. Endlich kam Ron und Harry mal dazu miteinander ungestört zu reden. "He Harry, wie war eigentlich Weihnachten?" fragte Ron. Harry grinste. "Super. Es war einfach toll" Ron grinste ebenfalls. "Na also" "Was hat eigentlich deine Mutter zu Luna gesagt?" fragte Harry nun. "Oh na ja sie hat ihr an dem Abend als sie zu uns kam, noch auf den Zahn gefühlt. Hat alles Mögliche gefragt, wobei die beiden festgestellt haben dass sich ihre Ansichten in einigen Dingen gleichen. Mum hat sie glaub ich richtig gern" erwiderte Ron. "Und bei Hermines Eltern?" "Nun das war komisch. Aber ich glaube ich hab mich richtig verhalten, auf jedenfall waren sie sehr nett". Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über Weihnachten, über Mädchen und über Quidditch. Dann fielen sie müde ins Bett. 


	18. Meine Kommentare zu den Reviews2

Kommentare zu den Reviews  
  
Ich möchte mich vielmals bei allen Reviewern bedanken. Die Reviews motivieren mich immer wieder zum weiterschreiben.  
  
@ Miss Shirley-Blythe : Freut mich, das meine Story dich auch zum lachen bringt. War auch so geplant Und was im Tagesphropheten steht weißt du ja nun. Ich hoffe es hat deine Erwartungen getroffen.  
  
@ Choooo : Das Gesicht würde ich auch gern sehen Und doch, bei der Stelle hab ich absichtlich aufgehört, das musste einfach sein hehe. Und danke noch mal für die Idee mit Rons Patronus!!!!  
  
@ Lilith35: Ja die Zeit hab ich, nur manchmal haperts eben mit der Kreativität. Aber ich bemüh mich, versprochen!  
  
@ Hohnich: Die Ideen wachsen oft mit gelesenen Fanfics. Zum Beispiel das Pairing HP/HG hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können, wenn ich nicht so tolle Storys dazu gelesen hätte. Jetzt ist es das einzig vorstellbare pairing für mich  
  
@ Minni: Naja böses, es kann ja nicht alles nur positiv sein, Friede Freude Eirkuchen wird schnell langweilig. Aber es wendet sich alles zum guten.denk ich mal : )  
  
@Jun: Danke für das Kompliment, das beste Kapitel und dabei dacht ich es wäre etwas zu oberflächlich und kurz. Tja so kann man sich täuschen.  
  
@tinkita : Ja doch, das musste sein hehe aber es ging ja recht schnell weiter. Wollte euch eigentlich erst noch etwas schmoren lassen  
  
@Judy: Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen und man liest bald etwas von dir.  
  
Danke auch an: Rupi, laserjet, Auxia und allen anderen.  
  
Aber ich möchte noch betonen das ich mich auch über konstruktive Kritik freue, also wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt, sag es mir (aber bitte auch warum).  
  
Wenn ihr nicht auf Anhieb wisst auf was ich mich in den Kommentaren beziehe, lest einfach kurz eure Reviews nach. Es wäre zu aufwendig die noch mit reinzuschreiben hier. Sie beziehen sich auf Kapitel 7-12  
  
Gruss Schlumpf 


	19. XIII Hagrid

XIII. Hagrid  
  
Am nächsten Tag begann der Schulalltag wieder. Harry, Hermine und Ron beschlossen Hagrid zu besuchen. Doch zunächst mussten sie den Unterricht an diesem Tag über sich ergehen lassen. "Gleich zu Schulbeginn wieder eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke" stöhnte Ron, als sie nach dem Mittagessen vor Snapes Klassenzimmer warteten. Harry schien es als ob Snape wild entschlossen war, ihn zu bestrafen das er es gewagt hatte, noch weiteren Unterricht in Zaubertränke zu nehmen. Der Lehrer forderte besonders viel von beiden, auch nutzte Snape jede Gelegenheit um ihnen mehr Hausaufgaben aufzubrummen. Auch in dieser Stunde war es nicht anders. Oft saßen sie danach zusammen mit Hermine in der Bibliothek und lernten Zaubertränke aus einem Buch, das Hermine schon gut kannte. 'Höchstpotente Zaubertränke' enthielt so ziemlich die heftigsten Tränke die sie gesehen hatten. Wenn die drei so zusammen saßen war es fast wie früher. Nur das Harry die Fröhlichkeit fehlte, mit der er selbst Sachen wie Lernen über sich ergehen ließ. Manchmal saß er schweigend da und blickte geistesabwesend umher. Hermine und Ron wussten was mit ihm los war. In der einsamen Bibliothek kamen die Gedanken an Sirius zurück, die sonst vom Alltag beiseite geschoben wurden. Manchmal ertappte sich Harry bei dem Wunsch, Sirius durch den Bogen zu folgen, doch wenn er dann in Hermines Gesicht sah wusste er dass es falsch war. Hermine und Ron sagte er natürlich nichts davon. Seine beiden Freunde waren nach Sirius Tod etwas distanziert gewesen. Doch das lag nur daran, dass die beiden nicht wussten wie sie mit der Situation und Harry umgehen sollten. Nur einmal hatten die drei über das Thema gesprochen. Hermine hatte Harry erklärt, das sie und Ron einfach nicht wüssten was sie sagen sollten, außer das es den beiden unendlich Leid tat. Harry erwiderte, das er sich nur wünschte das sie da seien sollten falls er reden wolle, und dies hatten sich die drei versprochen. Seitdem hatten sie ein stillschweigendes Abkommen, nicht über die Sache zu reden, bis Harry es wollte. Harry wollte reden, doch er konnte nicht. Die Erinnerungen schnürten ihm die Kehle zu.  
  
Nachdem Abendessen gingen sie zu Hagrid. Er begrüßte sie freundlich und machte einen Tee. "Und Hagrid, wie hast du Weihnachten verbracht?" fragte Ron. "Oh ich äh." druckste Hagrid verlegen herum. "Ich habe Olympe besucht". Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an. "Na ja und dann haben wir hier in Hogwarts zusammen mit Dumbledore und den anderen Weihnachten gefeiert". Dann sah er die drei ernst an. "Schreckliche Sache, das mit Neville" Harry nickte. "Gibt es keine Möglichkeit so etwas rückgängig zu machen? fragte er. Hagrid sah ihn an. "Nein, eigentlich.nicht" erwiderte Hagrid. Hermine merkte auf. "Eigentlich? Was heißt Eigentlich?" fragte sie interessiert. "Äh ihr müsst jetzt gehen, ich habe noch einiges zu tun" sagte Hagrid und stand abrupt auf. "Hagrid!" riefen die drei gleichzeitig. Er beugte sich etwas herunter und sagte eindringlich "Hört zu, vergesst das einfach." Dann schob er sie zur Tür hinaus und wünschte noch eine Gute Nacht. Als er hineinging murmelte er noch "Dementoren fangen.wär ja noch schöner". Die Freunde blickten sich an, und Harry hatte den Eindruck als ob Hagrid wusste, das sie ihn gehört hatten. Beim Rückweg zum Schloss schreckte Hermine auf und rief "Ich glaub ich hab's!" Ron und Harry sahen sich an und dann Hermine. "Was hast du?" fragte Ron. "Ich glaube ich habe mal etwas gelesen, das man einen Dementoren zwingen kann die ausgesaugte Seele zurück zu geben. Wenn ich nur wüsste wo." murmelte sie hinterher und verfiel in ein angestrengtes Grübeln. "Zwingen? Einen Dementor? Wie soll das denn gehen?" fragte Ron ungläubig. "Ron, lass mich mal nachdenken" zischte Hermine. Dann rannte sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. Die Jungs ihr hinterher, nicht wissend wo sie hinwollte. Dann schlug sie die Richtung zur Bibliothek ein.  
  
Hagrid war unterdessen wieder in seine Hütte gegangen. Als er das Futter für Fang vorbereitete, bemerkte er eine kleine Hummel die sich auf der Fensterbank niedergelassen hatte. "Hummeln? Im Winter?" wunderte er sich, doch seine Arbeit lenkte ihn ab und so dachte er nicht weiter nach. Nach einer Weile flog die Hummel aus dem Fenster und hinaus in die Nacht. Im Schloss stand später an diesem Abend wieder jemand am Fenster und lächelte zu Hagrids Hütte herunter.  
  
In der Bibliothek angekommen, öffnete Hermine die Tür. Sie hatte einen Schlüssel bekommen und die Erlaubnis zu jeder Zeit die Bibliothek zu benutzen. Dann ging sie geradewegs in die verbotene Abteilung und suchte nach einem Buch. Harry und Ron sahen sich verwirrt an, sagten aber nichts. Hermine zog ein Buch heraus, öffnete es und fing an mit dem Buch zu reden. Ron grinste. "Hermine ich weiß ja, Bücher sind unsere Freunde aber ich glaube kaum das sie dir antworten" Sie hörte nicht auf Rons Bemerkung und zu Harrys und Rons Überraschung murmelte das Buch etwas in einer unbekannten Sprache und fing an sich schnell zu drehen. Dabei fiel ein kleineres Buch heraus, das Hermine aufhob. "Was ist das Hermine" fragte Harry gespannt. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Zeit für Erklärungen" sagte sie und schlug das Buch auf. Harry konnte noch einen Blick auf den Einband werfen. 'Das Verborgene Buch der geheimen Elixiere'. Hermine las und ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Ich hab es. Hier! Hört zu: Dementoren sind schreckliche Wesen und wer einmal ihrem Kuss verfallen ist, hat nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit. Der Dementor muss gezwungen werden die Seele wieder freizugeben. Diese Wirkung hat allein das 'Elixier der Medusen'. Wenn der Dementor damit in Berührung kommt, gibt er die Seelen derjenigen zurück, die er ausgesaugt hat. Jedoch muss das Opfer in seiner Nähe sein, denn die Seele kann nicht lange außerhalb von Körpern leben." Hermine sah die Jungs an, die mit offenem Mund da standen. "Hermine, das wäre die Möglichkeit!" sagte Harry. "Langsam. Es gibt da einige Probleme. Zunächst mal ist es nur einem einzigen gelungen, diesen Trank herzustellen" erwiderte Hermine. Mit einem Seufzer ergänzte sie "und ich weiß nicht ob derjenige noch lebt". "Nicholas Flamel" ertönte es gleichzeitig aus Harrys und Rons Mund. Hermine nickte. "Und das nächste Problem ist, wie fängt man einen Dementor, vor allem müssten wir genau den erwischen der Neville angegriffen hat". Niedergeschlagen sahen die drei sich an. Dann sagte Harry "Passt auf, wir teilen das auf. Hermine, du kümmerst dich um den Trank und Flamel. Ron, du suchst nach einer Möglichkeit wie man Dementoren fängt, und ich kümmere mich darum, wie wir genau den richtigen finden. Einverstanden?" "Und was ist mit uns?" ertönte es plötzlich von hinten. Dort standen Luna und Ginny. "Oh" sagte Harry. Ginny kam auf ihn zu. "Harry, Neville ist auch unser Freund" sagte Ginny vorwurfsvoll "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht ausschließen. Also Luna, du arbeitest mit Ron zusammen, Ginny geht Hermine zur Hand. Ok?" erwiderte Harry. "Ok" riefen alle und verließen dann die Bibliothek in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Mit Eifer machten sie sich in den nächsten Tagen ans Werk. Hermine verbrachte fast ihre ganze Freizeit in der Bibliothek, was Harry ein wenig ärgerte. Doch dann besann er sich wofür sie es taten. Seine eigene Aufgabe war überraschenderweise etwas einfacher geworden. Shacklebolt hatten plötzlich seinen Unterrichtsplan in VgddK geändert, und nun waren Dementoren das Thema. Sie erfuhren woher die Dementoren eigentlich kamen, dass es Halbwesen waren, ohne Geist aber mit Körper. "Dementoren werden von Instinkten getrieben, sie haben keinen Verstand im üblichen Sinne. Leider ist nur sehr wenig darüber bekannt, wie sie leben, und woher sie kamen. Im Jahre 1096 wurde zum ersten Mal ein Dementor erwähnt. Ein Kreuzfahrer schrieb von einer seltsamen Begegnung mit einem Wesen das in einen grauen Umhang gewickelt war und zu schweben schien. Die Muggel erfuhren weiter nichts, denn der Ritter wurde damals getötet und sein Buch unter Verschluss gehalten. Die Muggelkirche in dieser Zeit war, wie ihr an der Geschichte der Hexenverbrennungen sehen könnt, ziemlich rigoros. Ein Zauberer der im Mittelalter auf einer kleinen Insel notlanden musste, erzählte später von vielen solchen Wesen. Diese schienen auf der Insel dahinzuvegetieren. Kein Muggel, der die Insel betrat wurde je wieder gesehen. Die Zauberervereinigung erkannte damals die Gefahr die von dort ausging, und belegte sie mit Zaubern. Seitdem kann kein Muggel diese Insel mehr finden." Hermine hob die Hand. "Wie heißt diese Insel?" fragte sie. "Nun heute kennt ihr sie als Askaban. Doch in Muggelbüchern wird sie oft als Atlantis beschrieben. Nur ist das Bild der Muggel völlig falsch, sie sehen die Insel als Heimat eines Hochzivilisierten Volkes und ahnen nichts von den Grauen." Harry hob die Hand. "Ja Harry?" sagte Shacklebolt und sah ihn an. "Warum sehen Dementoren eigentlich alle gleich aus?" "Das tun sie nicht. Äußerlich vielleicht, aber es gibt eine Methode einen Dementoren zu erkennen. Nehmen wir die Gefangenen in Askaban, deren Seele entzogen wurde. Immer wenn der Dementor in die Nähe seines Opfers kommt glüht eine kleine Stelle am Kopf, wenn man das so nennen kann was die auf dem Körper haben, auf. Normalerweise sieht man das jedoch nicht weil sie ihre Kapuzen so tief gezogen haben." "Und woher weiß man das dann?" fragte Ron. "Nun, die Zauberervereinigung, der Vorläufer des heutigen Ministeriums, hat damals einen dieser Dementoren gefangen und zur Untersuchung mitgenommen. Jedoch ist der Dementor in der Gefangenschaft nach kurzer Zeit zu Staub zerfallen". "Zu Staub zerfallen?" fragte Ron ungläubig. "Ja Dementoren leben in einer Art Kollektiv. Wenn sie zu lange von ihresgleichen entfernt sind und keine Nahrung finden zerfallen sie" erwiderte Shacklebolt. Ron sah seine Chance gekommen. "Wie fängt man den einen Dementoren?" Harry hätte schwören können das Shacklebolt kurz auflächelte. "Nun es gibt einen Bannzauber, der Dementoren hindert zu fliehen und ihre Wirkung abschwächt. Allerdings muss man ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer sein, um diesen anzuwenden. Mir ist nur einer bekannt, der in der Lage dazu ist, und dies ist euer Schulleiter". Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie mit dem Aufschreiben aller Informationen. Als sie am Ende an Shacklebolts Pult vorbei zur Tür hinausgingen ließ der Lehrer eine kleine Notiz in Hermines Tasche fallen, doch keiner der drei sah es.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzten sie sich wieder vor den Kamin. Auch Ginny und Luna gesellten sich dazu. Harry berichtete von der Stunde und den Infos die sie bekommen hatten. "Und wie weit seid ihr mit dem Elixier?" fragte er Hermine. "Ich konnte in keinem Buch etwas dazu finden, Allerdings haben wir herausgefunden das Flamel bereits gestorben ist. Leider!" "mmh und was jetzt?" fragte Ron doch keiner wusste Rat. Plötzlich trat Professor McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Miss Granger, der Schulleiter wünscht sie zu sprechen" Hermine sah Harry verwundert an und folgte der Lehrerin. Als sie in das Büro des Schulleiters kamen saß Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch. "Ah Miss Granger, setzten sie sich. Ich habe etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen." Hermine setzte sich und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Schulleiter. "Ich habe bemerkt, dass sie und Harry sich besonders nah stehen." Hermine lächelte verlegen. "Ich würde gern wissen, wie es Harry geht? Vor allem was die Ereignisse um seinen Paten betrifft" Hermine zögerte und begann. "Was dieses Thema betrifft ist er sehr verschlossen. Er erzählt auch mir nicht von seinen Gefühlen. Und ich möchte ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen. Ich glaube aber solange er abgelenkt ist, geht es ihm gut." "Verstehe, es ist aber wichtig dass sich Harry, wenn er das wünscht, jemandem offenbaren kann. Und diese Person sind sie, Miss Granger." "Ich bin für ihn da, wenn er mich braucht" "Ich danke ihnen. Nun zum nächsten Grund. Sie wissen ja wer Nicholas Flamel war. Mein alter Freund ist verstorben und ich möchte seine Aufzeichnungen durchgehen. Da sie so interessiert an Büchern sind, dachte ich mir sie würden gerne mitkommen. Also?" fragte Dumbledore. Hermine antwortete sofort. "Ja gern". Die Vorstellung Aufzeichnungen eines Alchimisten zu sehen, und dabei noch das letzte vorhandene Problem zu lösen begeisterte sie. "Gut, wir brechen morgen Nachmittag auf. Kommen sie bitte um 15.00 Uhr hierher." Hermine nickte und ging. Sie lief zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erzählte den anderen von der Unterhaltung. Den Teil wo es um Harry ging ließ sie natürlich aus. "Also das kann langsam doch kein Zufall mehr sein" meinte Harry. "Alle Infos die wir brauchen bekommen wir plötzlich durch Unterricht und die Lehrer." "Ja das wundert mich auch" pflichtete Hermine ihm bei. "Na und? Is doch egal warum, Hauptsache wir bekommen die Infos" sagte Ron. Hermine rollte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. Später am Abend verließen immer mehr Schüler den Gemeinschaftraum in Richtung Schlafsaal bis Harry und Hermine allein waren. Harry hatte bemerkt, das Hermine etwas verschwiegen hatte, doch er wollte dies unter vier Augen besprechen. Vorsichtig begann er. "Hermine? Hast du mit Dumbledore noch über was anderes gesprochen? Vielleicht.über mich?" Hermine schluckte. Doch leugnen half nichts. "Ja Dumbledore hat mich gefragt wie es dir geht.wegen Sirius" Sie sah ihn nicht an. Harry hob ihren Kopf mit seiner Hand. "Hermine, wir beide können über alles reden. Bei dir fühle ich mich so geborgen das ich." Tränen verließen seine Augen. ".auch über Sirius." Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und er schmiegte sich eng an sie. Nun brachen alle Gefühle aus ihm heraus. Er berichtete wie sehr er Sirius vermisste, wie er darüber nachdachte ihm zu folgen und dann wegen ihr diese Gedanken wieder wegschob. Hermine hörte geduldig aber auch mit Angst zu. Die Beiden saßen lange da und sprachen, bis es kurz nach Mitternacht war. Dann beschlossen sie in ihre Betten zu gehen. Als sie aufstanden nahm Harry Hermine noch mal in den Arm. "Danke Hermine. Das musste schon lange raus." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und dann küssten sie sich. Harry schlief in dieser Nacht so gut wie lange nicht mehr, im Gegensatz zu Hermine. Sie wälzte sich im Bett, immer im Gedanken was Harry gesagt hatte: ".hab ich mir manchmal gewünscht ich wäre ihm nachgegangen". Die Vorstellung, Harry könnte nicht mehr da sein, machte sie einfach fertig.  
  
An diesem Abend saß Albus Dumbledore noch lange in seinem Büro und schrieb einen Brief an das Ministerium. Er nahm den Brief und band ihn einer Eule um, die gleich damit aufbrach. Der Umschlag trug die Aufschrift:  
-----------------------  
Zaubereiministerium  
Abteilung magische Strafverfolgung  
und Rehabilitierung  
London  
----------------------- 


	20. XIV Flamels Geheimnisse

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren By schlumpf12  
  
XIV. Flamels Geheimnisse  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten sie nur bis Mittag Unterricht. Nachmittags war das Quidditchmatch gegen Ravenclaw. Dabei traf Harry auf Cho Chang, die Sucherin im Team der Ravenclaw war. Cho hatte seit den Ereignissen im TuG Unterricht nicht mehr viel mit ihm gesprochen. Aber auch Harry hatte sich bewusst von ihr ferngehalten, um Hermine keinen Grund zum Streit zu geben. Diesmal jedoch konnte er ihr nicht entgehen. Das Match begann um 13 Uhr, direkt nach dem Mittagessen. Ron und Harry gingen zum Spielfeld, Hermine und Luna gesellten sich zu den Zuschauern. Das Gryffindor Team war eines der besten Teams, und so gingen sie früh in Führung. Harry schwebte über dem Spielfeld und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, Cho ganz in seiner Nähe. Immer wieder sah Hermine nervös zu den beiden. Aber sie kam nicht dazu, viel nachzudenken, denn eine Eule landete auf ihrem Schoss. Hermine nahm die Nachricht und las: Wir fliegen doch früher ab, bitte kommen sie in mein Büro. Dumbledore. Hermine sagte Luna Bescheid und stand auf. Als sie sich zum Gehen wandte winkte sie Harry kurz zu und verschwand. Harry sah zu Luna, doch die nickte nur beschwichtigend und so konnte sich Harry wieder auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Cho war jetzt dicht an seiner Seite. "Harry, was damals vorgefallen ist. Es tut mir leid. Lass uns einfach wieder normal mit einander umgehen, ok?" Harry sah sie an, das hätte er nicht erwartet. "Ok" murmelte er und dann besannen sich beide wieder auf das Spiel. Auf einmal blitzte etwas Goldenes auf. Beide Sucher sahen es und stürzten sich darauf. Doch dann entdeckte Harry etwas was seine Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte. Eine Person ging am Waldrand entlang und verschwand dann im Wald. Snape!. Und dabei fiel Harry seine Beobachtung ein, die er völlig vergessen hatte, als ihm Ron damals von der Sondererlaubnis für Hogsmeade erzählt hatte. Snape war ihm damals schon begegnet. Was suchte Snape im Verbotenen Wald. Er nahm sich vor seinen Freunden von dieser Entdeckung zu erzählen. Doch ein Aufschrei der Menge riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Cho hatte sich den Schnatz geschnappt, und so gewann Ravenclaw mit 160:150. Harry landete und sah die enttäuschten Gesichter seiner Mannschaft. "Harry, was war los?" fragte Ron. "Ich muss dir nachher was erzählen" erwiderte er. Als sie im Umkleideraum waren, kam Angelina Johnston auf ihn zu. "Das war ja nicht dein Bester Tag. Du hast wieder an irgendwas anderes gedacht, stimmt's?" Doch sie wartete Harrys Antwort nicht ab. "Ich habe dir schon mehrmals gesagt wie wichtig Quidditch ist. Mann muss sich da voll konzentrieren" Die anderen Teammitglieder schwiegen betreten bis Ron aufstand. "Nun lass ihn mal in Ruhe, jeder macht mal Fehler. Und außerdem sieht es doch trotzdem nicht so schlecht aus" sagte er. Und das stimmte. Gryffindor hatte das Hinspiel gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen, nur gegen Hufflepuff hatten sie verloren, das erste Spiel gegen Slytherin stand noch aus. Da aber Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw verloren hatte, und Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen hatte, waren noch alle Chancen offen. Es kam vor allem auf das Match gegen Slytherin an. Davon ließ sich Angelina wieder etwas aufheitern und sagte "Ok aber das nächste Mal bitte etwas konzentrierter" Harry nickte und auch die anderen schienen wieder etwas gelöster. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, ging Harry duschen während Ron sich Luna widmete. "Wohin ist Hermine?" fragte Harry nachdem er zurückgekommen war. "Sie ist zu Dumbledore, er wollte früher aufbrechen. "Achso" sagte Harry erleichtert und erzählte den beiden von Snape. Als er endete sagte Ron "Was will der im Verbotenen Wald?" "Seltsam."murmelte Luna. "Sollten wir das nicht Dumbledore sagen?" "Nein Ron" erwiderte Harry. "Mal abwarten was Hermine davon hält. Ich werde versuchen ihm das nächste Mal zu folgen". "Mal sehen was du herausbekommst" sagte Ron zustimmend.  
  
Hermine war zusammen mit Dumbledore mit Flohpulver zu Flamels Haus gereist. Es war ein sehr altes, der heulenden Hütte gar nicht unähnlich. Dumbledore begrüßte die Haushälterin, und führte dann Hermine in die Bibliothek des Alchemisten. "Wow" sagte Hermine immer wieder, als sie an den Büchern vorbei ging und die Titel las. Dumbledore, der hinter einem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte lächelte. "Ja mein alter Freund hat eine beachtliche Sammlung" Er ordnete gerade Pergamente die auf dem Tisch lagen. Dabei fiel eines wie zufällig herunter. Hermine hob es auf und reichte es Dumbledore. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Titel. 'Bann Zauber gegen Dementoren'. Dumbledore nahm es und warf einen Blick darauf. Dann legte er es an den Rand des Schreibtisches. Nach vier Stunden erhob er sich. "Nun Miss Granger, ich muss noch mit der Haushälterin sprechen. Wenn sie noch Bücher mitnehmen wollen, bedienen sie sich" sagte er und ging hinaus. Jetzt sah Hermine ihre Chance gekommen. Sie stopfte das Pergament in ihre Tasche, zusätzlich zu den vielen Büchern die sie bereits eingepackt hatte. Darunter auch ein Buch 'Dementoren und ihre Geheimnisse'. Dumbledore kam herein und packte noch ein paar Pergamente zusammen. Er lächelte als ihm auffiel das das Pergament, was herunter gefallen war nicht mehr da lag und sagte "Nun, wollen wir?" Dann gingen sie wieder zum Kamin und reisten zurück. Hermine bedankte sich bei Dumbledore und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dort angekommen bestürmte sie ihre Freunde und erzählte was sie gefunden hatte. Sie wollte das Pergament jedoch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum herausholen und so verlegten sie das ganze auf später. Nachdem Harry berichtet hatte was er während des Quidditchspiel gesehen hatte, und ihr auch von seiner früheren Beobachtung erzählt hatte sagte Hermine "Seltsam, irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Wir müssen unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen was Snape da treibt. Vielleicht sollte einer von uns ihm mal folgen." Die Anderen sahen Hermine verwirrt und erstaunt an. Normalerweise war Hermine diejenige die von so was abriet, weswegen Harry auch nichts von seiner Absicht, Snape zu folgen erzählt hatte. "Ich wird das übernehmen" sagte Harry und sah Hermine an. Diese blickte zurück und erwiderte "Gut, sei aber vorsichtig, nimm den Tarnumhang" Harry nickte. Sie verabredeten sich für den späteren Abend, um sich mit dem Pergament zu beschäftigen. "Harry, lass uns etwas rausgehen" sagte Hermine und zog ihn an der Hand. Ron grinste kurz und wandte sich wieder Luna zu. Harry murmelte "Ok" und ging mit Hermine durch das Portraitloch. Sie gingen zielstrebig zum See hinunter und schlenderten dann am Ufer entlang. "Harry" sagte Hermine vorsichtig. "Ich wollte mit dir reden.über das was im Fuchsbau geschehen ist." Sie sah Harry unsicher an, doch der blickte starr auf den See. Hermine zog an seinem Arm. "Harry! So kann das nicht weitergehen. Rede mit mir!" Doch er antwortete nicht. Traurig ließ Hermine seinen Arm los und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Doch Harry hielt sie zurück. "Hermine, ich habe Angst, Angst um dich, um meine Freunde. Es reicht wenn ich diese Last tragen muss. Ich will nicht das du mit diesen Dingen belastet wirst." Nun spielte sie die Trotzige und reagierte nicht. "Hermine, es passieren viele schlimme Dinge um mich herum. Neville wurde angegriffen, Ron auch. Ich will nicht dass du auch wegen mir leiden musst. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr." Bei diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und sah in seine glänzenden Augen. "Lass das meine Entscheidung sein. Es ist ja nicht so als ob du mich gezwungen hast. Ich liebe dich auch" Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und die beiden küssten sich zärtlich. Nach einer langen Zeit sagte Harry matt "Weißt du Hermine, lass uns reden." Er setzte wieder zum Gehen an und schlang einen Arm um Hermines Taille. "Ich habe es so satt. Ich will endlich Frieden, ein ganz normales Leben. Keine Todesser, Dementoren oder sonst was. Ich glaube ich bin einfach müde. Und dann noch Dumbledore. Warum sagt er mir nichts. Ich habe dir nie erzählt was nach meiner Rückkehr aus dem Ministerium in der Nacht passiert ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause, doch Hermine sagte nichts. Dann fuhr er fort. "In der Nacht habe ich mit Dumbledore geredet. Über Sirius." Es war das erste Mal seitdem das Harry den Namen wieder aussprach und Hermine erschrak innerlich. Doch gleichzeitig war sie erleichtert. Er redete endlich. "Ich habe damals Dumbledores Büro demoliert, ich war so wütend. Doch er hat nur gemeint ich solle es rauslassen. Ich habe ihn angeschrieen. Dumbledore sagte er würde verstehen was ich fühle. Doch das kann er nicht, das kann keiner." Den letzten Teil sagte er sehr leise. Harry fühlte wieder diese Leere in sich hochsteigen, diese Wut wie sie ihn auch damals gepackt hatte. Doch Hermine strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. "Erzähl es mir Harry" sagte sie sanft. "Verstehst du es nicht? ICH BIN SCHULD AN SIRIUS TOD. UND AUCH AM TOD MEINER ELTERN" schrie er. Hermine sprang erschrocken zurück. Doch Harry fuhr fort. "ICH BIN SCHULD DAS ALLE UM MICH HERUM VERLETZT ODER GETÖTET WERDEN." Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Als Harry erkannte, was er gerade tat, fuhr er zusammen. Er schrie Hermine an, seine Freundin, das Mädchen was er liebte. Leise sagte er "Hermine, es tut mir leid." Als er ihre Hand nehmen wollte zog sie ihre zurück. Harry erschrak. "Es tut mir leid" sagte er noch mal. "Ich denke es ist besser, ich lasse dich erstmal allein" sagte Hermine und lief zum Schloss. "Hermine!!!" rief Harry ihr nach, doch sie reagierte nicht. Sie war nicht sauer, sie war einfach nur erschrocken. Erschrocken darüber was sie in diesem Moment gedacht hatte. 'Eigentlich hat er sogar Recht'. Doch sie schämte sich für diese Gedanken und konnte ihm erstmal nicht unter die Augen treten.  
  
Als Harry ihr nachlaufen wollte sagte eine ruhige Stimme "Lass sie sich erst beruhigen" Harry drehte sich um und sah den Schulleiter vor sich stehen. "Harry ich habe gehört was du eben gesagt hast. Ich habe dir damals schon gesagt dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Mir ist klar, dass es nicht einfach für dich ist. Auch dein Ausbruch im Fuchsbau hat mir das gezeigt. Aber du musst verstehen, dass einiges nur zu deinem Schutz geschieht. Ich habe dir in der Nacht viel mehr gesagt als ich eigentlich wollte. Keiner von uns kann seinem Schicksal entgehen. Da du die Prophezeiung kennst, weißt du worauf es hinauslaufen wird" "Einer wird den anderen töten" flüsterte Harry. "In der Tat. Es wird kommen wie es kommen muss. Doch du musst endlich lernen deinen Freunden zu vertrauen, auch wenn sie dir nicht alles sagen" Harry schluckte. Dumbledore zählte sich offensichtlich zu seinen Freunden. Er spürte eine Zuneigung für den Schulleiter, wie sie vielleicht ein Enkel für seinen Großvater spürte. Der ganze Hass, den er seit Sirius Tod mit sich trug fiel von ihm ab. Es war als ob ihm eine gewaltige Last von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. "Du trägst die Last eines Erwachsenen, viele andere wären darunter zerbrochen. Doch ich bitte dich, versuche etwas davon mit deinen Freunden zu teilen. Sie sind viel stärker als du denkst" Harry sah ihn an. "Sie reden von Hermine oder?" "Ja, Miss Granger ist die Person die ihnen am nächsten steht. Aber auch die anderen, ich weiß das die Weasleys dich mittlerweile als Teil der Familie sehen." Harry lächelte. Mrs. Weasley war für ihn so etwas wie eine Ersatzmutter geworden. "Professor" setzte Harry an. " Aber was ist wenn noch jemandem etwas geschieht, ich weiß das Voldemort hinter mir her ist, und die Angriffe eigentlich mir gelten" Dumbledore sah ihn an. "Anscheinend verstehst du mehr als ich gedacht habe" Er lächelte und fuhr fort. "Die Angriffe auf deine Freunde geschehen nur aus einem Grund. Um dich zu isolieren. Jeder deiner Freunde hätte inzwischen Gründe genug sich von dir fernzuhalten. Doch keiner tut dies. Im Gegenteil, mit jedem Angriff wächst deren Zuneigung und Zusammenhalt weiter." Harry lächelte ihn an. "Danke!" Dumbledore lächelte zurück und sagte "So nun wird es aber Zeit das du in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrst." Er wandte sich um und ging. Harry sah ihm noch eine Weile nach und wollte dann auch gehen, als er sah dass sich vier Gestalten am Waldrand herum drückten. "Mist" fluchte er halblaut als ihm einfiel das er seinen Tarnumhang nicht dabei hatte. Doch er beschloss ihnen trotzdem zu folgen. Er konnte die Gesichter nicht erkennen, die Umrisse von einer großen und drei kleineren Gestalten liefen vor ihm in den Wald. Nach einer Weile kamen sie auf einer Lichtung an, wo noch drei weitere Personen standen. Harry schlich sich an und versteckte sich in einem Gebüsch. Als der Mond die Stelle ausleuchtete erkannte Harry die Personen.  
  
***Es würde mich freuen, wenn ich noch ein paar Reviews bekomme, damit ich weiß ob sich's lohnt noch weiter zu schreiben. Auch Kommis im Thread bei HP Xperts würden mich freuen. Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer, aber vom Inhalt her musste ich hier aufhören. Achja sorry falls es manchmal etwas schnulzig wird. Harry gefällt mir einfach in der Rolle, mit seinem Selbstmitleid und die Liebe darf in meiner Story ja auch nicht zu kurz kommen.*** 


	21. XV Verrat

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren By schlumpf12  
  
** Hallo! Erstmal danke für die Aufmunterungen Weiterzuschreiben. Das brauchte ich. Ursprünglich hatte ich ein anderes Kapitel geschrieben, das dann aber doch verworfen. Vielleicht stell ich's später Mal als Deleted Scene mit rein. Danke an die Reviewer, ohne euch würde es weniger Spaß machen. Vor allem Miss Shirley-Blythe und Chooo (aber auch alle anderen!!!). Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer geworden, ging nicht anders aber es geht bald weiter, versprochen. Achja Firenze ist wieder im Wald aufgenommen worden. So und nun geht's los! **  
  
XV Verrat  
  
Er sah Snape sowie die drei Schüler die er in Hogwarts am meisten hasste. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Die anderen erkannte er nicht, wusste aber dass es Todesser waren. In ihren schwarzen Roben mit den Kapuzen waren sie eindeutig zu identifizieren. Snape redete auf die Todesser ein während die Schüler still daneben standen. Dann zeigte Snape auf Malfoy. Da Harry nichts hören konnte beschloss er sich näher heran zu schleichen. Er kroch auf dem Boden, geschützt von der Dunkelheit, näher heran. "Der Lord verlangt seinen Tod" hörte er den einen Todesser sagen. "Ich weiß sehr wohl was ich meinem Meister schuldig bin. Habe ich nicht die ganze Zeit treu für ihn gedient?" "Und doch sind alle Versuche Potter habhaft zu werden fehlgeschlagen." "Deswegen habe ich diese Schüler mitgebracht. Sie sind der dunklen Seite treu ergeben, dieser hier ist der Sohn von Luzius Malfoy. Sie werden uns behilflich sein." Die drei Schüler nickten eifrig. "Wie sollten wohl drei Schüler etwas schaffen was dem Lord und seinen Anhängern nicht gelungen ist?" fragte einer der Todesser höhnisch. "Sie haben einen großen Vorteil, sie sind Schüler und können sich in Hogwarts frei bewegen. Berichten sie Mr. Malfoy!" sagte Snape und wies Malfoy an zu reden. "Wir haben seinen Schwachpunkt entdeckt. Das Schlammblut Granger. Die beiden sind ein Paar" sagte Malfoy triumphierend. Dann fuhr Snape fort. "Wenn wir Granger haben, kommt Potter von ganz allein zu uns." Die Todesser lachten. "Sehr gut, gleich zwei Opfer für den dunklen Lord". "Hermine" rief Harry unbedacht aus. Sie wollten Hermine etwas antun. Doch dann realisierte er was er gerade getan hatte. "Wir werden belauscht" rief einer der Todesser. "Dort liegt jemand" sagte der andere. Harry sprang auf und begann zu laufen. Die 6 Gestalten hinter ihm her. "Er darf nicht entkommen, er weiß zuviel" rief Snape. Schon hörte Harry das Surren von vorbeigehenden Flüchen. Er rannte obwohl er nicht wusste, wohin. Dann sah er einen Zentauren aus dem Dickicht hervortreten. "Firenze" rief Harry. Der Zentaur lief zu ihm. "Mir sind Todesser auf der Spur" sagte er keuchend. "Los steig auf" sagte Firenze und Harry überlegte erst gar nicht. Er kletterte auf den Rücken und kaum wollte Firenze losgaloppieren als ein roter Blitz den Zentauren traf. Er brach zusammen. Schon waren die Todesser bei Harry, der unter Firenze lag und sich nicht rühren konnte. Die Gruppe kam auf ihn zu. "Potter" raunzte Snape. "Er hat alles mitbekommen. Wir nehmen ihn mit" sagte einer der Todesser und richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry. "Dormius" rief er und Harry fühlte wie ihn der Schlaf übermannte. Die Bilder um ihn verschwammen und dann wurde es schwarz.  
  
Als Hermine und Luna in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, sahen sie nur Ron dort sitzen. "Wo ist Harry?" fragte Hermine. "Ich weiß es nicht, jedenfalls nicht im Schlafsaal" "Aber wir waren doch hier und jetzt verabredet" sagte Hermine mit unruhiger Stimme. Sie machte sich Sorgen wegen der Ereignisse am See. War er sauer auf sie? 'Hast dich aber auch dämlich verhalten' dachte sich Hermine. Dann schwang das Portrait beiseite und Hermine lief darauf zu. "Harry ich." doch sie stockte. Es war nicht Harry sondern Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Weasley, holen sie Mr. Potter" sagte sie streng. Ron sah sie an und blickte dann flehend zu Hermine. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er wollte Harry keinesfalls in Schwierigkeiten bringen. "Nun Mr. Weasley? Was ist?" "Äh.äh" stammelte Ron. "Professor, Harry ist nicht hier" sagte Hermine und die Lehrerin wandte sich ihr zu. "Wie nicht hier?" "Wir warten schon länger auf ihn. Ich habe ihn zuletzt am See gesehen heute Abend. Seitdem nicht mehr" antwortete Hermine mit sorgenvoller Stimme. "Keiner von uns hat ihn gesehen, und im Schlafsaal ist er auch nicht" fügte Ron hinzu. Jetzt bildeten sich ein paar Sorgenfalten auf McGonagalls Stirn. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, kommen sie mit" sagte sie bestimmt und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Hermine folgten ihr zum Büro des Schulleiters. Als sie eintraten saß Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch. "Albus, keiner weiß wo Mr. Potter ist" sagte McGonagall. Gerade als Hermine etwas hinzusetzen wollte flog die Tür auf und Hagrid kam hereingerannt. "Professor Dumbledore, ich habe eben Firenze verletzt im Wald gefunden. Kommen sie schnell, er will mit ihnen sprechen. Er sagt es sei dringend." Dumbledore erhob sich und sagte zu Ron und Hermine gewandt "Kommen sie auch mit". Dann verließen sie das Büro und gingen hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte.  
  
Firenze lag auf einer weichen Decke am Kamin. Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Dumbledore, Todesser.im Wald" murmelte der Zentaur schwach. "Potter.verschleppt.Askab." fügte er noch hinzu und wurde dann wieder bewusstlos. Dumbledore sah ernst in die Runde. "Hagrid, kümmere dich um ihn. Minerva, bitte gehen sie und holen Professor Snape her, vielleicht kann er etwas für Firenze tun." "Aber er ist nicht in Hogwarts. Er hat heute Abend das Schloss verlassen, und sagte noch er wäre in ihrem Auftrag unterwegs" erwiderte McGonagall. "Seltsam. Suchen sie doch bitte drei gewisse Slytherin Schüler und bringen sie sie zu mir" McGonagall nickte und verließ die Hütte. "Sie beide, folgen sie mir bitte in mein Büro" sagte er und die drei gingen wieder zurück.  
  
Als sie dort ankamen, wartete bereits McGonagall. "Sie sind ebenfalls nicht da" sagte sie. "Das dachte ich mir" sagte Dumbledore. "Einer der Schüler hat mir erzählt dass Professor Snape sie abgeholt hätte" setzte McGonagall noch hinzu. Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hinter den Schreibtisch und in diesem Augenblick schien es Hermine, als ob der Schulleiter sehr sehr müde war. "Was ist mit Harry?" fragte sie ängstlich. "Nun wie es aussieht ist er von Todessern verschleppt worden" Hermine und Ron sahen ihn angsterfüllt an. "Todesser?" murmelte Ron. "Ja leider Mr. Weasley. Und ich muss leider hinzufügen, dass auch ich mich habe täuschen lassen. Setzen sie sich bitte" sagte er und deutete auf zwei Stühle. Ron und Hermine setzten sich. "Ich habe einiges zu erklären, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit. "Minerva, informieren sie bitte den Orden, und berichten sie vom Verrat" sagte er zu McGonagall. Diese sah Dumbledore an. "Snape, dieser widerliche." rief sie doch dann fing sie sich wieder und ging wütend hinaus. "Snape? Verräter?" sagte Hermine. "Ja in der Tat. Ich habe zu lange an das Gute in ihm geglaubt. Dachte, er hätte sich von der dunklen Seite abgewandt. Leider hat die schwarze Magie über ihn gesiegt. Harry ist nach Askaban verschleppt worden." Ron schluckte und Hermine liefen Tränen über die Wangen. "Harry" wimmerte sie und brach nun in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Hinter ihnen ging die Tür auf und die Krankenschwester kam herein. "Ich habe etwas vom Trank des Friedens mitgebracht. Ich denke das können wir brauchen" "Danke Poppy" sagte Dumbledore und wandte sich wieder den Schülern zu. "Der Orden wird aufbrechen und versuchen Harry zu befreien. Ich bitte sie also uns zu vertrauen und keinerlei eigene Versuche zu unternehmen nach Harry zu suchen, verstanden?" Eindringlich sah er die beiden an, die jetzt nickten. "Nun noch etwas anderes. Ich habe mit Interesse ihre Bemühungen um eine mögliche Rettung von Mr. Longbottom verfolgt." Ron sah ihn überrascht an. "Ja Mr. Weasley, ich weiß davon." Sagte er lächelnd. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und fuhr fort. "Leider muss ich ihnen sagen dass diese Bemühungen erfolglos sein werden. Ich habe in den Aufzeichnungen meines Freundes Flamel die Zutatenliste zum Elixier der Medusen gefunden." Er reichte Hermine ein Pergament herüber. Die wischte sich kurz über die Augen und las ".Essenz aus dem Stein der Weisen" "Ja in der Tat. Leider ist dieser Stein wie sie wissen damals zerstört worden" fügte Dumbledore traurig hinzu. "Das bedeutet Neville kann nicht gerettet werden?" fragte Ron. "Nein zum meinem Bedauern nicht". Die Tür ging erneut auf und McGonagall kam herein. "Sie sind bereit, Albus!" "Danke Minerva. Poppy, ich denke es ist besser wenn die beiden die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen." "Natürlich sagte die Krankenschwester und führte beide hinaus. Als sie dort ankamen warteten dort Luna und Mrs. Weasley. "Mum" rief Ron. Hermine sah Mrs. Weasley an und fiel dann weinend in ihre Arme. Die strich sanft über Hermines Kopf. "Ruhig. Sie werden ihn finden." Luna hatte Rons Hand ergriffen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Die Schwester gab ihnen etwas vom Trank und dann legten sie sich ins Bett. Mrs. Weasley und Luna setzten sich auf Stühle an die Betten. Hermine war fertig. Sie hatte große Angst um Harry und dann die Nachricht dass Neville nicht geholfen werden konnte. Das war einfach zuviel. Doch der Trank tat seine Wirkung und langsam entschlummerten sie in einen friedlichen Schlaf. 


	22. XVI Askaban

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren by: schlumpf12 Dezember 2003 -  
  
XVI Askaban  
  
Harry wachte langsam auf. Als er sich erhob erkannte er einen dunklen schäbigen Raum. Es gab keine Fenster, nur durch einen waagerechten Spalt an der Tür schimmerte etwas Licht hinein. Er hatte auf dem Boden gelegen und stand jetzt auf. Wo bin ich? fragte er sich im Gedanken. Harry untersuchte den Raum etwas genauer, nachdem er seine Brille gerichtet hatte. An den Wänden konnte er Schmierereien erkennen, Worte jetzt aber nicht mehr zu entziffern waren. Dann spürte er Kälte. Kälte die durch den Raum kroch und sich in jeder Pore seines Körpers festsetzte. Er hatte sie schon mehrfach gespürt, so was bewirkten Dementoren. Harry hatte mittlerweile gelernt, die Auswirkungen eines Dementors auf ihn so zu unterdrücken, das er nicht mehr die Schreie seiner Mutter hörte. Dennoch fühlte er sich matt und schwach. Dann durchbrachen Stimmen die Stille. Jemand war vor der Tür, welche mit einem großen Krachen aufging. Zwei Todesser kamen herein. "Ah wieder wach Potter" sagte der eine und Harry erkannte die Stimme. "Snape!" Der Todesser nahm die Kapuze ab. "In der Tat, Potter." Harry wich vor ihm zurück. "Was wollen sie von mir? Wo bin ich?" schrie Harry. Snape lachte höhnisch. "Nun was wir wollen brauch ich ihnen wohl nicht zu sagen. Und wo sie sind? Sie sind da wo ihr nichtsnutziger Pate eine lange Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hat. Sehen sie sich um. Das ist die Zelle in Askaban. Wir dachten es wäre die angemessene Unterkunft für sie bis der dunkle Lord eintrifft." Harry spürte ein ungemeines Ekelgefühl in sich aufsteigen. "Sirius hat mehr geleistet als alle ihre widerlichen Todesser zusammen. Widerlicher Verräter! Wie konnten sie das Dumbledore nur antun" schrie Harry. Wieder lachte Snape. "Den alten Narren hereinzulegen war so einfach. Dumbledore dachte tatsächlich ich würde meinen Meister verraten." "Dumbledore ist kein Narr, er ist der mächtigste Zauberer den es gibt" rief Harry und wollte auf Snape losgehen. Der andere Todesser zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete den auf Harry. "Das würde ich sein lassen Potter!" "Malfoy" keuchte Harry. Luzius Malfoy nahm die Kapuze ab. "So sehen wir uns wieder" Im Gang hörte man Stimmen und Malfoy ging hinaus. "Aber ich will ihn sehen, Dad!" Wenig später kehrte Malfoy mit seinem Sohn zurück. "Du auch?" schreckte Harry auf. "Das hättest du wohl nicht gedacht. Der berühmte Potter in einer Zelle in Askaban" lachte Draco. "Jetzt kommt wohl keiner der ein Autogramm haben will" setzte er höhnisch hinzu. Nun begann Snape wieder. "Bis der dunkle Lord kommt bleibst du hier. Und mach dir keine Hoffnung hier fliehen zu können." Dann wandten sich die drei um und schlossen hinter sich die Tür. Harry ließ sich in eine Ecke nieder. Er dachte an Hermine und das sie sich zuletzt gestritten hatte. Er würde sie nicht mehr wieder sehen, und konnte ihr nicht mehr sagen wie sehr er sie liebte.  
  
Als Hermine aufwachte sah sie Mrs. Weasley an ihrem Bett sitzen, Ron war ebenfalls wach. "Was ist? Haben sie Harry gefunden?" Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben noch keine Nachricht von Dumbledore. Matt ließ sich Hermine wieder zurücksinken und weinte. "Es wird besser sein ich bringe euch in den Gemeinschaftsraum" sagte Rons Mutter und führte Hermine, Ron und Luna zurück in den Gryffindorturm wo nur noch Ginny war. "Wo sind die Schüler" fragte Luna. "Dumbledore hat sie nach Hause geschickt" antwortete Mrs. Weasley. "Was macht der Orden?" fragte Ron erneut. "Ein Teil ist nach Askaban aufgebrochen. Ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen" sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Wir müssen doch was tun" rief Hermine. "Ich kann hier nicht Rumsitzen während Harry." Sie stockte. "Ganz ruhig, du kannst nichts tun. Wir werden heute noch in den Fuchsbau fahren. Dort warten wir auf Nachricht von Dumbledore." Hermine und Ron sahen Mrs. Weasley an. Die antwortete "Ja, Dumbledore ist der Meinung dass ihr dort besser aufgehoben seid." Luna stand auf und sagte "Ron, kommst du kurz mit, ich möchte mich von dir verabschieden". Mrs. Weasley drehte sich um. "Verabschieden? So ein Quatsch. Du kommst natürlich mit!" Luna und Ron sahen sich an und beide lächelten kurz. Als Mrs. Weasley mit Ginny kurz hinaus ging um McGonagall von ihrer Abreise zu informieren sagte Hermine "Die glauben doch nicht dass ich Harry dort im Stich lasse." "Meinst du wir?!" stimmte Ron nach einem Blick von Luna zu. Er schrieb noch schnell eine Nachricht und holte aus dem Schlafsaal Harrys und seinen Besen. Luna hatte ihren geholt. "Du kannst Harrys Besen nehmen Hermine" sagte Ron. Hermine flog nicht gern aber da Harry in Gefahr war überwand sie ihre Bedenken. Mittlerweile konnte sie auch halbwegs vernünftig fliegen, ein paar Übungsstunden mit Harry hatten ihre Wirkung. Sie schlichen durch das Schloss, hinaus auf die Wiese, schwangen sich Harrys Tarnumhang über und liefen Richtung Wald. Dort angekommen, vor Blicken aus dem Schloss geschützt, atmeten sie erst einmal durch. "Hermine, wie kommen wir überhaupt nach Askaban?" fragte Ron. Sie holte ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche. "Das ist eine Karte, ich hab sie bei Flamel gefunden". Auf der Karte war die Lage Askabans verzeichnet und so wussten sie dass die Flugrichtung Nordwesten war. Die drei stiegen auf ihre Besen und flogen los.  
  
Als Mrs. Weasley und Ginny zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen fanden sie nur noch die Nachricht von Ron. ---------------------------- Hallo Mum! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ron ----------------------------  
  
Fassungslos sah Mrs. Weasley auf. Ginny fluchte. "Ich fass es nicht, die sind ohne mich los." "Was? wohin Ginny? Wohin wollen die? Die wollen doch nicht etwa.? Das muss Dumbledore erfahren. Los komm mit" sagte Mrs Weasley. Eilig rannte sie zurück zum Büro von Professor McGonagall, Ginny hinter sich herziehend. Als sie McGonagall davon erzählt hatte, schnaubte diese ärgerlich. Doch dann ging ein Schimmer von Besorgnis über das Gesicht der beiden Frauen, während Ginny nur wütend vor sich hin murmelte ".sie hätten mich mitnehmen müssen.". "Leider können wir im Moment nichts unternehmen, aber ich denke das Albus und die anderen sie in Askaban schon finden werden." "Unter diesen Umständen warte ich lieber hier, wenn du nichts dagegen hast Minerva" sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Natürlich nicht" erwiderte McGonagall und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs eine Kanne Tee und drei Tassen erscheinen.  
  
"Hermine, weißt du genau wo wir hinfliegen?" fragte Ron ungläubig. Sie waren etwa 3 Stunden geflogen, und derzeit mitten in einer Nebelbank. Sie konnten kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen. "Keine Sorge, ich weiß was ich tue. Hörst du? Das ist das Meer, wir haben es bald geschafft". Sie hörten das Rauschen der Brandung, und überflogen dann eine kleine Bucht. An der Spitze der Landzunge, die ins Meer hinausragte konnten sie einen Leuchtturm erkennen. "Das ist der Leuchtturm von Howards End" sagte Hermine. "Nördlich davon ist die Insel". Je weiter sie auf das Meer hinaus flogen, desto mehr lichtete sich der Nebel. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde erkannten sie eine graue dunkle Masse unter sich. "Wir sind da!" sagte Hermine und die drei setzten zur Landung an. Bereits beim Näher kommen an die Insel spürten sie die Kälte die von der Insel ausging. Als sie aufsetzten sagte Hermine "Kommt näher, damit ich den Schutzzauber sprechen kann. Sie stellten sich zusammen und Hermine bewirkte den Zauber, der sie etwas vor der Wirkung der Dementoren schützen konnte und deren Auswirkung etwas dämpfte. "Unheimlich" sagte Luna angsterfüllt. Ron legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und sagte "Ich pass schon auf dich auf". Er wollte sie beruhigen, obwohl er selbst ziemlich verängstigt war. Doch Ron zeigte das natürlich nicht. "Wohin jetzt?" fragte er. "Ich weiß nicht, lasst uns da lang gehen" sagte Hermine und deutete auf einen schmalen Pfad der vom Strand wegführte. Auf ihrem Weg war kein Laut zu hören, außer dem Meer. Kein Vogelgezwitscher, selbst der Wind schien diese Insel zu meiden. Nach einer Weile sahen sie in der Ferne dunkle Mauern aufsteigen. Eine Festung ragte aus dem Wald empor. "Das muss es sein" flüsterte Hermine. "Askaban" sagte Luna ehrfurchtsvoll und verängstigt zugleich. Die drei schlichen vorsichtig auf das gewaltige Bauwerk zu. "Los da vorn ist ein Tor" sagte Ron. Sie gingen auf das vermoderte, mit Pflanzen verrankte Tor zu. Gerade als Hermine die große Klinke herunter drücken wollte hörten sie hinter sich ein Geräusch. "Halt!". Die drei wandten sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Dumbledore, zusammen mit fast allen des Ordens. "Professor, wir." begann Ron stammelnd doch Dumbledore wehrte ab. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr herkommt. Ich bin zwar dagegen das ihr hier seid, aber ich verstehe euch." Dann wandte er sich zu Luna. "Miss Lovegood, ich weiß das sie gerne helfen möchten, aber ich bitte sie nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren um Prof. McGonagall und Mrs. Weasley aufzuklären. Die beiden sorgen sich sicher um euch. Wollen sie dies tun?" Luna sah zu Ron, der nickte. "Einverstanden" sagte sie. "Gut, richten sie den beiden aus, das wir uns getroffen haben und Mrs. Granger sowie Mr. Weasley auf meinen Wunsch hier bleiben." Dann reichte er Luna einen Port Schlüssel und sie verschwand. "Und ihr beide bleibt in unserer Nähe, verstanden?" sagte er mit einem strengen Blick auf Ron und Hermine. Sie nickten und dann wandte sich Dumbledore dem Tor zu. "Kingsley, Tonks, Sturgis und Dädalus gehen zum hinteren Zugang, der Rest kommt mit mir vorn herum. Sie teilten sich auf und der Trupp um Dumbledore ging durch das Tor. Sie kamen in einen Hof, in der Mitte ein alter Ziehbrunnen. Weiter hinten war der Eingang zum ehemaligen Wirtschaftstrakt zu erkennen. "Dort hin" sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf die Eichentür. Dann ertönte plötzlich Shacklebolts Stimme aus einem kleinen runden Gegenstand den Remus Lupin in der Hand hielt. "Wir sind da und bereit" "Gut, los geht's" sagte Dumbledore und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Tür. Rumms. Die Tür flog auf, ihm gleichen Moment wie auch der Hintere Eingang. Die Todesser die dort Wache standen erschraken und wurden direkt außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die Ordensmitglieder strömten nun von allen Seiten in das Gebäude. Ron und Hermine wurden von Lupin und Moody in die Mitte genommen. Während sie sich immer weiter in das Gebäude vorkämpften rief Hermine immer wieder nach Harry. "Wo bist du???, Harry?!".  
  
Harry ging unterdessen in seiner Zelle auf und ab als er plötzlich aus der Ferne einen Ruf hörte. Es klang nach.Hermine?! Doch das konnte nicht sein. Harry dachte er würde verrückt werden. Fängt es so schnell an? Fragte er sich. Dann entstand draußen auf dem Gang Tumult. Er konnte verschieden Todesser herumrennen sehen, und Malfoy Anweisungen rufen hören. "Haltet sie auf" schrie Malfoy. Als er aus dem vergitterten Loch in der Tür lugte schaute er in Draco Malfoys Gesicht, das ängstlich dreinblickte. Dann rief einer der Todesser "Sie sind hier. Er ist auch dabei. Wir können sie nicht aufhalten!" Harry wusste was dies bedeutete. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften. "Hier bin ich. Professor Dumbledore!!!" Dann sprang die Tür auf. Snape kam herein. "Auch wenn wir fliehen müssen, du wirst dies nicht mehr erleben" sagte er hasserfüllt und richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry. Dieser wich zurück, was sollte er tun, er hatte keinen Zauberstab. "STUPOR". Ein Blitz traf Snape im Rücken, und der fiel vorn über. Als er sich aufrappeln wollte ertönte es "IMPEDIMENTA" Snape sank zurück und blieb regungslos liegen. Als Harry aufsah, sah er Hermine, hinter ihr gleich Ron mit gezückten Zauberstäben. "Harry" rief sie und warf sich um seinen Hals. Dieser Moment war für ihn wie eine Erlösung. Er hatte schon geglaubt sie nie wieder zu sehen. Er schwor sich das nie wieder etwas zwischen ihn und Hermine kommen sollte. Nach einiger Zeit machte sich Ron bemerkbar. "Oh Ron" sagte Harry. Er ging auf ihn zu und umarmte auch ihn. Dann wandte er sich seinen beiden Freunden zu und sagte "Ich danke euch. Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt dann." doch er verstummte. Dumbledore kam herein. "Oh Harry wie ich sehe geht es dir gut" "Ja" sagte Harry, doch es ging ihm nicht so gut wie er sagte. Harry fühlte sich müde und schwach. Dumbledore bemerkte dies wohl und sagte "Wir werden gleich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Einen Moment noch". Dumbledore sah nun auf den regungslos da liegenden Snape. Im Blick des Schulleiters spiegelten sich Wut und Trauer zugleich. Plötzlich kam Moody herein. "Wir haben sie, bis auf Malfoy und seinen Sohn. Crabbe und Goyle haben wir auch gefangen. Shacklebolt bringt sie bereits zum Ministerium.  
  
Snape wurde von 2 Auroren hinausgeführt und dann wandten sich auch Dumbledore und die anderen zum Gehen. Der Schulleiter, Remus Lupin, Moody, Harry, Hermine und Ron bildeten die letzte Gruppe, die den Zellentrakt verließ. Als sie hinaus auf den Hof traten sahen sie sie. Etwa 100 Dementoren schwebten von der anderen Seite des Hofes auf sie zu. Aus dem Ziehbrunnen kamen ihnen immer mehr Dementoren nach. Dann hörte Harry es wieder. Diese Schreie. Er hielt sich den Kopf. 'AHHHHH' ; 'NEIIIN' ; 'TÖTE MICH ABER LASS IHN LEBEN'. Die Schreie wurden lauter und lauter, und vermischten sich mit starken Schmerzen. Seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer. Harry fiel auf die Knie und schrie. Dann plötzlich wurde es dunkel um ihn. Das letzte was er hörte waren "Expecto Patronum" Rufe vermischt mit Hermines Rufen "Harry, was ist?" 


	23. XVII Das Band der Liebe

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren by: schlumpf12 Dezember 2003 -  
  
XVII Das Band der Liebe  
  
Als der Schmerz nachließ sah Harry auf. Er wusste nicht genau wo er war, doch konnte er ein höhnisches Gelächter hören. "Potter" ertönte eine kalte Stimme. Harry sah wem sie gehörte. Seinem Todfeind. Er suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Zauberstab, doch er fand ihn nicht. Voldemort hielt ihm etwas entgegen. "Suchst du das hier?" Harry erhob sich langsam, seine Narbe brannte immer noch. "Heute Potter ist dein Ende gekommen.Keiner wird dir helfen, sie sind zu beschäftigt" sagte Voldemort. "Sieh hin!" rief er und deutete auf eine Mauer. Voldemort sprach einen Zauber und die Mauer wurde durchsichtig als sei sie aus Glas. Was Harry dahinter sah gefror ihm das Blut. Er sah seine Freunde, Dumbledore sowie die Ordensmitglieder sich gegen die Übermacht aus Dementoren stemmen. Eben konnte er Hermines Patronus auf einen Dementor zuspringen sehen. Er wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher als seinen Freunden zu helfen, anstatt tatenlos mit zusehen zu müssen. "Deine Gedanken verraten dich Potter" lachte Voldemort. "Ich weiß du möchtest ihnen helfen, besonders eine Person willst du beschützen." Harry sah wie Voldemort den Zauberstab auf Hermine richtete. In diesem Moment fühlte er etwas in sich aufsteigen. Wut, Hass, Liebe.er konnte es nicht definieren. Es floss durch seine Adern. Wie ein Strom heißer Lava fühlte es sich an. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihm aus. Voldemorts Stimme riss ihn wieder in die Gegenwart. Der Lord murmelte einen Zauber und plötzlich lag Hermine vor ihnen. Sie sah Harry und dann Voldemort an. "Harry was.?" doch sie kam nicht weiter. Voldemort lachte. "Sieh zu wie sie leidet Potter.das ist die Bestrafung für all die Schmach die mir zugefügt wurde. "Crucio" schrie er und Hermine wand sich schreiend auf dem Boden. Zwischen den Schmerzenschreien wimmerte sie nur "Harry". Harry fühlte wie das Kribbeln immer stärker wurde. Ohne genau zu wissen was er tat hob er die Hand. Voldemort erstarrte und ließ von Hermine ab. Die sah keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Harry. Voldemort sah Harrys Hand an. Diese begann zu vibrieren. In Harrys Handfläche bildete sich ein blauer Punkt, der immer größer wurde. Voldemort wich zurück. "Nein das kann nicht sein." Weiter kam er nicht den ein Strahl blauen Lichts, der aus Harrys Hand geschossen war traf ihn. "Neiiiin" rief Voldemort und mit einem großen Erleuchten zerfiel sein Körper. Sein Geiste schwebte kurze Zeit über ihnen und rief "Wir sehen uns wieder!" Dann verschwand er und auch der blaue Strahl aus Harrys Hand erlosch. Harry spürte wie das Gefühl in seinem Körper nachließ. Er wandte sich zu Hermine. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. Hermine sah ihn aber nur fassungslos an. "Was war das, Harry?" "Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete er und wollte sie in seine Arme nehmen. Doch sie wich zurück. Erschrocken blickte Harry sie an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte zerbarst die Mauer und Dumbledore sowie Ron kamen zu ihnen. "Harry du kommst mit mir! Ihr anderen geht mit Moody und Lupin. Wir sehen uns alle später in Hogwarts" sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. Harry wandte sich noch einmal zu Hermine, doch die blickte ihn nur ängstlich an. Kein Zeichen, kein Nicken oder zwinkern. Harry senkte den Blick und ließ sie ohne Worte gehen. Dumbledore führte in etwas außerhalb und sagte "Hier wir nehmen den Portschlüssel in mein Büro" Beide klammerten sich dann den Portschlüssel und wenig später standen sie in Dumbledores Büro.  
  
"Harry" begann Dumbledore. "Ich dachte du hättest vielleicht Fragen was die Ereignisse heute Abend betrifft." Harry nickte. "Eine ganze Menge sogar. Was ist da zwischen mir und Voldemort passiert?" Dumbledore lächelte. "Ja diese Frage habe ich erwartet. Aufgrund der Liebe die du um dich spürst, hast du heute einen mächtigen alten Zauber ausgesprochen. Das Blaue was du sahst, nennt man das "Band der Liebe". Es verbindet zwei sich liebende Menschen miteinander und manchmal kann es auch als Waffe gegen diejenigen dienen, die diese Liebe vernichten wollen." Harry sah Dumbledore überrascht an. "Aber ich hatte doch keinen Zauberstab, und gesprochen habe ich auch nicht." entgegnete Harry. Dumbledore lächelte und sagte "Erinnerst du dich woran du gedacht hast in diesem Moment, als Voldemort angegriffen hat?" "Ja.ich habe an Hermine gedacht, wie sehr." und jetzt wurde Harry etwas rot; ".ich sie liebe!" "Genau Harry" antwortete Dumbledore und übersah das rote Gesicht Harrys. "Die Liebe war es die diese Kräfte in dir auslösten. Genauso wie damals als die Liebe deiner Mutter dich vor Voldemort schützte." Harry dachte gerade wieder an Hermine und sah traurig auf den Boden. "Aber Professor.bin ich...gefährlich?" fragte Harry. "Ich meine wenn ich das nicht kontrollieren kann" doch Dumbledore winkte ab. "Sei unbesorgt Harry. Dieser Zauber ist etwas Gutes, er kann sich nicht gegen diejenigen richten, die du liebst." "Das sagen sie mal Hermine" murmelte Harry. "Das werde ich Harry, nachher!" antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd. "Du kannst erst mal gehen, deine Freunde erwarten dich sicher schon." Harry schloss die Tür und ging nachdenklich zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.  
  
Hermine und Ron waren mit Lupin und Moody nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Sie lieferten die beiden bei McGonagall im Büro ab und flogen dann zum Ministerium. Mr. Weasley stürzte sich auf Ron und Hermine, nachdem Luna Ron endlich losgelassen hatte. Mrs Weasley schluchzte "Wie konntet ihr mir so etwas antun. Ihr hättet sterben können! Es ist doch keiner verletzt oder?" fragte sie, stutzig nach Harry Ausschau haltend. "Nein, Harry ist bei Dumbledore" erwiderte Ron. Hermine war die ganze Zeit ziemlich still. "So ich denke es ist an der Zeit ins Bett zu gehen" wies McGonagall an. "Molly du kannst im Gästezimmer übernachten". Die drei verabschiedeten sich von Mrs. Weasley und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen setzen sie sich vor den Kamin. Luna wollte wissen was vorgefallen war und Ron erzählte. Als er sagte ".haben wir Hermine und Harry in einem Raum gefunden" stockte er und sah zu Hermine. "Was ist dort eigentlich passiert Hermine?" fragte er. "Voldemort." murmelt sie nur. Luna und Ron rissen die Augen auf. "Was weiter?" drängte Ron. "Er hat mich gequält.dann hat Harry." sie stockte, denn sie fröstelte. Sie hatte Angst vor Harry, jetzt erkannte sie es. Es war nicht vor seiner Person, vielmehr vor seinen Fähigkeiten und seiner Macht. "Ich geh ins Bett" sagte sie und stand abrupt auf. Luna sah Ron an und folgte ihr. Ron blieb verwirrt zurück.  
  
Kurz danach betrat Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er blickte sich um, konnte aber Hermine nirgendwo sehen. Stattdessen ging er auf Ron zu der am Kamin saß und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. "Hi" sagte Harry schüchtern. "Hallo Harry" erwiderte Ron hibbelig. Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, Harry mit Fragen zu löchern. Harry bemerkte dies und sagte "Bitte Ron, nicht mehr heute Abend, ich erklär dir alles morgen ok?" Ron nickte. "Wo ist Hermine?" fragte Harry. Ron senkte den Blick. "Sie wollte ins Bett, sie war ganz komisch." Harry wusste auch nicht warum. Er wollte nun noch wissen was beim Kampf gegen die Dementoren passiert war. Ron erzählte von unzähligen Dementoren die auf die Gruppe zugeströmt waren. "Das hörte überhaupt nicht mehr auf. Es war wie eine Welle aus Kälte und Trauer die auf einen zugeströmt war. Und dann bist du plötzlich auf die Knie gegangen und warst verschwunden. Alle begannen Patronus Zauber zu sprechen, du hättest den von Dumbledore sehen sollen. Wow!" schwärmte Ron. "Und später ist dann noch Hermine verschwunden. Sie haben dann einen Zauber auf den Brunnen gelegt, so dass die Dementoren unterirdisch in Askaban gefangen sind. Die Wärter sind zu Häftlingen geworden. Auroren bewachen nun das Gefängnis in Askaban, in dem sie die Todesser untergebracht haben. Ich habe kurz noch Snape gesehen wie er von Shacklebolt und Diggel weggeführt wurde" erklärte Ron. Harry und Ron unterhielten sich noch länger über die Ereignisse. Harry verlängerte das Gespräch, in der Hoffnung Hermine würde noch einmal auftauchen. Doch nach einer Weile sah er ein, dass es heute Abend keinen Sinn mehr machte, mit Hermine zu reden, also beschloss er ins Bett zu gehen.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich hundeelend. Er kannte auch den Grund dafür. Was war nur mit Hermine los? Sie war vor ihm zurückgewichen und hatte auch nicht auf ihn gewartet. Schnell zog er sich an. Ich muss mit ihr reden! Dachte er entschlossen und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum war sie nicht. Er sah Ron und Luna in einer Ecke und lief zu ihnen. "Luna, hast du Hermine gesehen?" Luna druckste herum. "Ja ich meine äh nein" "Weißt du wo sie ist?" "Äh ich.ich hab ihr versprochen nichts zu." erwiderte sie doch Harry unterbrach sie. "Bitte Luna, es ist wichtig" Luna sah ihn an und nickt. "Sie ist unten am See, weißt du noch wo dein Patronus dir erschienen ist? Sie hat mir mal gesagt das sie dort hingeht wenn sie Nachdenken muss." Harry rannte gleich los. Er stürmte aus dem Portraitloch worauf die Fette Dame empört rief "Nicht so hastig mit den jungen Pferden". Er spurtete die Treppen herunter, gleich 2 Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Als er dann unten am See ankam, erblickte er Hermine, die auf einem Stein am Ufer des Sees saß und träumerisch die Wasseroberfläche anstarrte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich, und versuchte dabei möglichst viel Lärm zu machen um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Hermine hatte ihn schon durch sein Spiegelbild im Wasser kommen sehen. Sie spürte wieder diese Angst. "Hermine?" begann er vorsichtig. Als er eine Hand ausstreckte um sie an der Schulter zu fassen wich sie zurück. Traurig nahm er den Arm herunter und bewegte sich nicht weiter auf sie zu. "Was ist mit dir los Hermine?" fragte er mit glasigen Augen. Sie sah ihn nicht an. "Ich habe Angst" wimmerte sie. Er wollte sie beruhigen und sagte "Das brauchst du nicht, Voldemort ist." doch weiter kam er nicht. Sie begann zu weinen. "Ich habe Angst vor DIR" schluchzte sie. "Vor mir?" fragte Harry mit ernstem Gesicht. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Seine Freundin, das Mädchen das er liebte hatte Angst vor ihm. "Ich verstehe es nicht" erwiderte er leise. "Was da in Askaban passierte.diese Magie, dies Aura der Macht die von dir ausging.ich wusste gar nicht vor wem ich mehr Angst haben sollte, dir oder Voldemort" erklärte Hermine. Harry fühlte seine Eingeweide zusammenziehen, wie als ob er einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen bekommen hatte. Nun liefen auch ihm Tränen herunter. Er wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, ihr zeigen dass sie keine Angst haben müsse, doch sie schrie auf als er sie berührte. "NICHT" rief sie und schlagartig wich er zurück. Er sah sie an, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam liefen ihm hemmungslos die Tränen über das Gesicht. Als Ron ihn sah kam er auf ihn zu gestürzt. "Was ist passiert?" Harry erzählte was am See vorgefallen war, vermied es aber Ron aufzuklären was es mit dem blauen Strahl auf sich hatte. Ron tröstete seinen Freund so gut es ging, sie redeten über Hermine, über Harrys Gefühle, wie sehr er Hermine brauchte und wie weh es tat, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte.  
  
Der Tag war schnell verflogen, Harry hatte die meiste Zeit mit Grübeln verbracht und hatte auch Hermine nicht mehr gesehen. Kurz bevor Ron und Harry ins Bett gehen wollten ging das Portraitloch auf und Hermine kam herein. Sie stockte als sie ihn sah. Er sah wieder diese Angst in ihren Augen. Das war das letzte was er wollte, und so ging er schnell in den Schlafsaal. Hermine bemerkte aber noch die Tränen die ihm aus den Augen liefen. Ron, der zwischen beiden hin und her sah, ging auf Hermine zu. "Hermine" begann er doch er wurde von McGonagall unterbrochen die jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten war. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, kommen sie mit. Holen sie auch Mr. Potter. Ron lief in den Schlafsaal und kehrte mit Harry zurück. Schweigend gingen sie hinter der Lehrerin her die sie zu Dumbledores Büro führte.  
  
Als sie eintraten sahen sie Dumbledore, der ihnen freundlich zu lächelte. "Setzen sie sich bitte" sagte er und deutete auf drei Stühle vor sich. "Ich habe sie zu mir gebeten um die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends mit ihnen zu bereden. Harry hat mir bereits erzählt was im Raum mit Voldemort geschehen ist. Und er hat mir auch von ihrer Reaktion erzählt" sagte Dumbledore zu Hermine gewandt. "Kann mir mal jemand sagen was vorgefallen ist" platzte jetzt Ron heraus. Dumbledore lächelte. "Nun in einfachen Worten, Harry hat ohne Zauberstab gezaubert. Er hat etwas sehr mächtigen, uralten Schwur hervorgebracht." Ron sah jetzt zu Harry, der senkte den Blick. Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Ich denke wir haben erlebt, wie mächtig Harrys Fähigkeiten sind. Harrys magische Talente übertreffen Voldemorts bei weitem, und das ist der Grund für Voldemorts Versuche ihn zu töten." "Die Prophezeiung?" schluckte Harry. " Ja richtig, Voldemort wusste durch sie es würde jemand kommen der mächtiger sei. Jemand der ihn besiegen kann." "Prophezeiung?" fragte Hermine dazwischen. "Die ist doch im Ministerium zerstört worden." Harry sah sie kurz an und blickte dann auf zu Dumbledore. Dieser lächelte und sagte "Ich kenne den Wortlaut und Harry kennt ihn ebenfalls." Hermine sah Harry erstaunt an. "Anscheinend hast du eine ganze Menge Geheimnisse vor deinen Freunden!" Dem Vorwurf konnte Harry nichts entgegen setzen. Dumbledore erhob wieder die Stimme. "In der Prophezeiung heißt es dass Harry derjenige ist, der den dunklen Lord vom Thron stoßen kann. Ich habe sie vor Jahren gehört und seitdem versucht Voldemort seinen gefährlichsten Gegner zu töten. Und wie gefährlich er ist, habt ihr heute mitbekommen." Keiner sagte etwas, bis Dumbledore sich räusperte. "Ich denke das ist für das erste genug, ich bitte sie Miss Granger noch kurz zu bleiben. Harry sah sie nicht an, wortlos stiegen er und Ron die Treppen hinunter. Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen meinte Ron: "Sollen wir auf Hermine warten?" Doch Harry hört ihm nicht zu. Er murmelte etwas und schlurfte Richtung Gryffindor Turm.  
  
"Miss Granger, Harry braucht sie mehr denn je. Ich weiß was sie fühlen, sie haben Angst vor ihm, vor seinen Fähigkeiten" Hermine nickte. "Ich weiß dass diese Gefühle dumm sind aber." Dumbledore unterbrach sie. "Nein diese Gefühle sind nicht dumm, sie sind menschlich. Harry hat diese Fähigkeiten nicht erst seit heute. Er hatte sie schon als kleines Kind, als er Voldemort widerstand. Die Liebe seiner Mutter hat ihm geholfen seine Kräfte zu entwickeln." "Aber wenn er es schon früher konnte, warum hat er dann nicht all die anderen Male seine Kräfte benutzt?" fragte Hermine. "Weil er es schlichtweg nicht konnte" erwiderte Dumbledore. "Es hat ihm in den vergangenen Schuljahren etwas gefehlt, was er als Baby bekam, und was er erst dieses Jahr wieder spürt. Liebe!" "Sie meinen." erwiderte Hermine unsicher. "Ja Sie sind es, Harrys und ihre bedingungslose Liebe zueinander bewirken diese Kräfte. Verstehen sie was ich damit sagen möchte?" "Ja sie meinen ich brauch keine Angst zu haben da er sie niemals zu meinem Schaden anwenden kann? Auch nicht unabsichtlich?" fragte Hermine. "Nein, diese Kräfte kann er nur zum Schutz seiner Freunde und Liebsten anwenden, und das auch nicht bewusst. Es ist ganz wichtig, das sie an seiner Seite stehen, er braucht sie mehr denn je." Diese letzten Worte drangen durch ihren Kopf als Hermine zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging.  
  
*** Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ein paar kleine Anmerkungen noch: Was den Patronus Dumbledores angeht überlasse ich die Gestalt(sofern diese nicht in den Büchern erwähnt wurde) deiner Fantasie. Ich hoffe auch das mit dem Zauber ist nicht zu weit hergeholt. Dies ist auch nicht das letzte Kapitel, es gibt da noch so ein paar Sachen aufzulösen.kommt alles noch, also Geduld bitte. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chapter! CU. Schlumpf12*** 


	24. XVIII Aussprachen 1 Teil

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren by: schlumpf12 Dezember 2003 -  
  
Hi! Sorry dass das Kapitel so lang gebraucht hat. Hatte lange keine richtige Idee. Bin auch mit diesem nicht hundertprozentig zufrieden aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Der 2. Teil folgt hoffentlich ebenfalls noch dieses Wochenende. Gruß Schlumpf  
  
XVIII Aussprachen Teil 1  
  
Als sie eintrat fand sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen vor. Hermine ging die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hoch. Dort angekommen entdeckte sie Luna, die lesend auf ihrem Bett saß. "Hi" sagte sie matt. "Wo hast du deinen Schatten gelassen?" Luna sah auf. "Ron? Der ist mit Harry weg." "Weg? Wohin?" fragte Hermine. "Äh das.äh weiß ich nicht" antwortete Luna. "Wirklich nicht?" "Na ja also eigentlich soll ich ja keinem was davon erzählen.aber ok. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass Harry des Öfteren in den Spiegel Nerhegeb schaut. Harry hat ihm erzählt er würde dort seine Eltern und Sirius wieder sehn. Und diesmal ist Ron mitgegangen, weil Harry so mies drauf war". Hermine schluckte. "Weißt du wo das ist?" "Äh ja.aber" sagte Luna doch Hermine unterbrach sie. "Komm zeig mir wo das ist". Also gingen die beiden Mädchen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, runter in die Kerker bis sie vor einer großen Holztür standen. "Da drin" sagte Luna und zeigte auf die Tür. Leise öffnete Hermine die Tür. Der Raum war vollkommen leer, bis auf den Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Davor saß Harry, neben ihm Ron.  
  
"Ron! Irgendwas stimmt nicht!" sagte Harry aufgeregt. "Wieso? Was denn?" "Ich kann weder meine Eltern noch Sirius sehen. Stattdessen sehe ich." Harry stockte als ihm klar wurde wen er da sah. "Wen siehst du?" fragte Ron. "Ich sehe.Hermine!" antwortete Harry. Ron sah wenig überrascht aus. "Na so verwunderlich ist das nicht oder? Ich meine sie ist doch diejenige nach der du dich am meisten sehnst" Harry sah Ron an und überlegte. Dann sprach er es klar aus. "Ja du hast Recht. Mittlerweile ist sie mir sogar wichtiger als meine eigene Familie." Dann senkte Harry den Blick. Ron, der scheinbar wusste was in Harry vorging legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte "Das ist ok Harry. Hermine ist halt zu einem wichtigen Teil in deinem Leben geworden, genauso wie es deine Eltern oder Sirius sind. Das bedeutet aber nicht dass sie weniger wichtig sind als Hermine. Verstehst du?" fragte Ron unsicher. "Ja ich weiß was du meinst. Außerdem ist es sowieso egal. Ich habe Hermine verloren." "Ach was.das renkt sich wieder ein" ermutigte Ron ihn. "Nein, diesmal ist es schwieriger. Hermine hat gesagt sie.sie hätte Angst vor mir" Ron zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Angst? Wieso das denn?" "Na ja wegen dem was in Askaban passiert ist. Wegen der Kräfte die ich scheinbar habe. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie sie denken kann ich könnte ihr jemals Leid zu fügen. Ich liebe sie viel zu sehr. Für sie würde ich all diese Sachen aufgeben." Ron versuchte seinen Freund aufzumuntern. "Na immerhin bist du der berühmte Harry Potter. Und du bist einer der besten Quidditchspieler die je an dieser Schule waren" Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, das alles zählt gar nichts, wenn man immer wieder Menschen verliert die einem wichtig sind. Erst meine Eltern, dann Sirius und jetzt.Hermine" Bei diesen Worten schluckte er laut. "Ich kann einfach nicht mehr." Danach trat eine lange Pause ein bis er schließlich sagte "Solange Hermine bei mir ist habe ich das Gefühl es kann nichts schief gehen. Egal was kommt, irgendwann wird es gut. Ich brauche sie einfach, wie die Luft zum Atmen".  
  
"Ich hoffe ich bin nicht schuld wenn du erstickst" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry und Ron wandten sich um. Dort an der Tür stand Hermine, und hinter ihr Luna. Schnell sprang Harry auf. "Äh Ron" sagte Luna. "Bringst du mich bitte zurück in den Turm?" Ron der den Wink verstanden hatte, sagte "Gerne" und verschwand mit Luna aus dem Raum. Harry sah Hermine nicht an. "Wie lange bist du schon da" fragte er. "Lange genug." antwortete Hermine. Harry wagte es nicht näher heranzugehen, er wollte sie nicht verschrecken. Allein mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein gab ihm wieder dieses angenehme Gefühl. "Es tut mir leid" sagte Harry. "Was tut dir leid?" "Na das du vor mir Angst hast. Ich weiß ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, aber genauso wenig willst du mit mir leben. Aber wegen meiner Gefühle zu dir werde ich es dir leicht machen und nicht mehr in deine Nähe kommen" sagte er schnell und fügte leiser hinzu "auch wenn es mir das Herz brechen wird". Harry wollte einfach nur raus, es tat ihm so weh sie nicht berühren zu können. "Ich gehe" sagte er und wies auf die Tür um sie auf sein Näher kommen vorzubereiten. Harry erwartete das Hermine zur Wand weichen würde, doch sie blieb mitten vor der Tür stehen. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass ich dich so gehen lasse. Dafür bedeutest du mir viel zuviel." Harry sah sie überrascht an und blieb abrupt stehen. "Harry ich hatte Angst, weil ich nicht wusste was mit dir passiert. Nicht wusste wie es sich auf mich auswirkt. Aber nachdem was ich eben gehört habe, und vor allem nachdem was mein Herz mir sagt, weiß ich dass diese Angst völlig unbegründet ist. Harry, ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern" Er hörte diese Worte wie in Trance. Doch wusste er nicht was sie jetzt von ihm erwartete. Er traute sich immer noch nicht näher heran zu gehen. Hermine, die sein Zögern sah, lächelte. "Es ist ok Harry. Und jetzt komm her!" Harry ging langsam auf sie zu. Als sie nur noch Zentimeter von einander getrennt waren starrten sie sich in die Augen. Langsam, ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Münder. Dann endlich ruhten seine Lippen auf ihren. Wie eine Erlösung kam es Harry vor. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Nach einiger Zeit trennten sie sich und Harry lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. "Wow" sagte er atemlos. Hermine lächelte. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn zu Boden. Beide setzten sich und begannen zu reden. "Ich habe dich so unendlich vermisst Hermine" sagte Harry und legte den Arm um sie. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. "Es tut mir leid Harry" erwiderte sie. Er sagte nichts und zog sie enger an sich. Schweigend saßen sie da bis Hermine fragte "Und ich bin wirklich im Spiegel?" "Ja" erwiderte Harry, und Hermine entging der etwas traurige Unterton nicht. "Harry ich habe nicht vor irgendwen zu ersetzen, ich möchte nur dazugehören. Ich kann auch gar nicht den Platz deiner Eltern oder Sirius einnehmen" "Danke" sagte Harry und küsste sie wieder.  
  
Unterdessen unterhielt sich Albus Dumbledore mit einer Person im Kamin. "Albus, so einfach ist das nicht. Wir brauchen Beweise, und laut ihrer Aussage wären die einzigen Beweise eine Aussage von Äh.dem-nicht- genannten." "Cornelius ich habe ihnen doch schon mehrere Berichte zukommen lassen." "Ja Albus, ich weiß aber lassen sie uns später darüber reden. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Amelia Bones die Berichte zukommen lassen. Ich will auf jedenfall ihre Stellungnahme dazu. Wir hören voneinander" sagte der Kopf im Feuer und verschwand.  
  
Als Harry und Hermine händchenhaltend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sahen Ron und Luna lächeln auf. Ron warf ihm einen Na-also Blick zu und widmete sich wieder ganz Luna. Sie ließen sich auf der Couch vor dem Kamin nieder und die Pärchen genossen den Rest dieses Abends. Auf einmal sagte Ron "Hört ihr das? Das Brummen!" Alle lauschten und nickten. Sie sahen sich um. "Da" lachte Harry. "Eine Hummel" sagte er und wies auf das Fensterbrett. "Die will sich wohl aufwärmen." Alle lachten und wandten sich wieder ihren Partnern zu als die Hummel nach einem Kuss von Hermine und Harry durch das offene Fenster verschwand.  
  
Als Hagrid an diesem Abend auf dem Rückweg von Grawp durch den Verbotenen Wald ging stellte sich plötzlich ein Zentaur in den Weg. "Magorian" grummelte Hagrid. "Wir wissen was du und Dumbledore getan habt. Wir wissen dass ihr einem Zentauren das Leben gerettet habt. Auch wenn dieser niemals in diese Lage geraten wäre, wenn er sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen eingemischt hätte" "Firenze hat nur einem Freund geholfen, genauso wie ich es später mit Firenze getan habe" entgegnete Hagrid. "Genau das ist der Punkt. Wir haben bemerkt wie du dich um die Bewohner des Waldes kümmerst, gleich welcher Art sie sind. Und das verdient unsere Hochachtung" Hagrid sah den Zentauren etwas verwundert an. Dieser fuhr ungerührt fort. "Auf unserer Versammlung, auf der alle Zentauren diesseits des großen Wassers teilnehmen, wurde dieser Punkt besprochen. Wir wissen von den schrecklichen Greueln die eure Welt bedrohen. Bisher hielten wir uns aus den Angelegenheiten anderer heraus." "Ja ich weiß" sagte Hagrid verächtlich. "Fein rausgehalten habt ihr euch. Wo es eigentlich auch euch klar sein sollte das diese Bedrohung alle Wesen betrifft. Es gibt schlechte und gute auf beiden Seiten, auch bei uns. Das weiß niemand so gut wie ich. Aber wenn ich etwas von Dumbledore gelernt habe dann ist es Vertrauen und Geduld." "Das sind zwei Eigenschaften die Zentauren untereinander sehr schätzen" erwiderte Magorian. "Dein Auftreten und Verhalten haben etwas unter uns Zentauren bewirkt. Wir sind gewillt uns mit euren Oberen zu treffen." Hagrid sah ihn verwundert an. "Wieso kommt ihr dann zu mir? Mit so etwas wichtigem. Ich kann Dumbledore holen." "Nein, unser Vertrauen basiert einzig und allein auf dir. Wir wollen dass du den Unterhändler machst, und bei jedem Treffen anwesend bist. Aber das bedeutet kein Bündnis oder ähnliches. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Wir wollen zunächst nur reden und die verschiedenen Ansichten austauschen." Hagrid nickte. "Lass uns alsbald die Antwort zukommen" sagte der Zentaur und schon verschwand er im Wald. Eilig lief Hagrid in Richtung Schloss. Er rannte ohne zu Klopfen in Dumbledores Büro. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir ich." doch Dumbledore war nirgends zu sehen. Dann ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore kam herein. "Oh Hagrid" lächelte er. "Professor ich habe Neuigkeiten für sie" sagte Hagrid atemlos. Und dann erzählte er von dem Treffen mit Magorian. Dumbledore hörte geduldig bis zum Ende zu und meinte "Nun, das sind erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Ich werde umgehend mit dem Ministerium Kontakt aufnehmen." Hagrid nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen als Dumbledore ihn aufhielt. "Hagrid, es gibt noch andere Dinge zu besprechen. Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken." "Bedanken?" fragte Hagrid verwundert. "Ja, du hast bei weitem mehr getan als deine Pflicht als Wildhüter erfordert. Du hast den Schülern die Angst vor den Riesen genommen, dafür gesorgt das sie etwas genauer hinschauen bevor sie ihr Urteil über andere abgeben. Dies ist eine der wichtigsten Lektionen die ein junger Mensch lernen muss. Dein Respekt bei den Geschöpfen im Wald ermöglicht uns freundschaftliche Bande mit diesen zu knöpfen. Gerade in dieser Zeit ist dies immens wichtig. Dafür möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken" endete Dumbledore lächelnd. Hagrid nickte verlegen. ".nichts Besonderes." murmelte er und verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore. Noch in dieser Nacht schrieb der Schulleiter eine weitere Eule an das Ministerium.  
  
Harry und Hermine waren jetzt allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und beide genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. "Hermine, wir sollten uns unterhalten, über uns, über das was dich beschäftigt." "Aber wir haben das doch schon geklärt" erwiderte Hermine. "Ich möchte nicht dass irgendetwas zwischen uns steht" sagte Harry ernst. "Ich weiß das man Gefühle, sei es auch Angst, nicht so einfach beiseite tun kann. Manchmal habe ich selbst Angst." Hermine wandte sich zu ihm. "Du hast Angst? Wovor denn?" "Vor dem was auf mich zu kommt. Weißt du, die Prophezeiung. Dumbledore hat einen wichtigen Teil nicht erwähnt. Am Ende heißt es, das." Harry schluckte, ".einer den anderen töten wird". Hermine hörte gespannt zu, vermied es aber eine Reaktion zu zeigen, so dass Harry schließlich fortfuhr. "Das bedeute, das ich entweder getötet werde oder zum.Mörder werde." Nun richtete sich Hermine auf. "Harry hör mir zu! Ein Mörder handelt nach Berechung, du nicht. Du verteidigst dich nur. Und wenn Voldemort dabei umkommt, nun das ist mir und sicherlich jedem anderen lieber als wenn du getötet wirst." "Mir ist es nicht wichtig was die anderen denken, es geht mir um mich und.dich. Ich habe Angst dass ich so werde wie Voldemort. Das ich mich über das Leid anderer, auch wenn es Voldemort ist, amüsiere." Hermine nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. "Harry du könntest nie wie Voldemort werden. Und was mich betrifft, ich werde immer zu dir stehen, egal was kommt." "Danke" sagte Harry leise und küsste sie. Dann schliefen beide eng umschlungen ein. 


	25. XVIII Aussprachen 2 Teil

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren by: schlumpf12 Dezember 2003 –  
  
***Entschuldigt bitte dass es so lange gedauert hat und das das Kapitel auch noch etwas kurz geworden ist. Inhaltlich ging es nicht anders da es ja nur der 2. Teil zum 18 ist. Irgendwie hab ich im Moment ein bisschen Probs die richtigen Ideen zu finden aber ich hoffe das es bald wieder „flutscht" :) Also seid ein bisschen nachsichtig.***  
  
XVIII Aussprachen Teil 2  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry von Stimmengewirr auf. Die anderen Schüler strömten zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry bemerkte wie einige ihn seltsam anblickten. Doch er wusste nicht ob es an der Tatsache lag, das Hermine dicht an ihn gekuschelt lag, oder ob die Schüler wussten was in Askaban geschehen war. Er war mittlerweile daran gewöhnt öfters komisch angeschaut zu werden. Weit kam er nicht mit seinen Gedanken. Angelina Johnston kam auf ihn zugelaufen. „Harry" rief sie und stockte als sie Hermine sah. „Oh du...äh" murmelte sie. Harry lachte. „Ist schon ok" sagte er als er sah das Hermine gerade die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen dass wir uns nachher zur Teambesprechung im Umkleideraum beim Quidditchfeld treffen, gegen 16 Uhr." „Ok ich komme" sagte Harry und Angelina ging wieder. „Guten Morgen" sagte er sanft zu Hermine gewandt. „Gut geschlafen?" „Morgen. Ja" erwiderte sie lächelnd. Als sie sich umsah, und die ganzen Schüler entdeckte schreckte sie auf. „Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?" „Weil du so süß aussiehst wenn du schläfst" grinste Harry. „Aber was denken die anderen jetzt?" „Mir ist es ganz recht wenn sie es wissen, ich habe nämlich nicht vor die Finger von dir zu lassen" Hermine lachte und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Ach so einer bist du?" fragte sie schelmig. Harry lachte zurück. „Jupp". „Ich geh mich mal fertig machen, bis nachher beim Frühstück" sagte sie und stand auf. Harry sprang ebenfalls auf und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich lass dich nur gehen wenn du mich küsst. Sonst halt ich das nicht aus" Hermine lächelte und küsste ihn sanft. Widerwillig ließ er sie danach gehen, und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen.  
  
Als er in den Schlafsaal kam unterhielten sich gerade Seamus und Dean. Während sie ihn entdeckten, verstummten sie. Harry wusste dass die beiden gerade über ihn gesprochen hatten. ‚Diesmal nicht!' sagte er sich im Gedanken und ging auf die beiden zu. „Na was gibt es so interessantes über mich?" Seamus sah ihn überrascht und verlegen an. „Äh Harry, es..." stammelte er und sah hilflos zu Dean herüber. „Na ja Harry es kursieren ein paar Gerüchte. Also was passiert ist und so, weswegen die Schule geschlossen wurde". „Und einige behaupten es wäre deinetwegen gewesen" warf Seamus ein. Harry sah die beiden an. „Also mir reichts allmählich, los kommt mit ihr beiden!" sagte er ärgerlich und schob sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo fast alle Gryffindors gerade waren. Harry stellte sich auf die oberste Stufe der Treppe und rief „Hört alle mal zu" Sofort wurde es still im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich habe gerade gehört dass wieder einmal irgendwelche Gerüchte über mich kursieren. Glaubt ihr, ich bemerke nicht wie ihr hinter meinem Rücken über mich tuschelt? Also hab ich mich entschlossen ein paar Dinge dazu zu sagen. Erst mal finde ich es ziemlich enttäuschend wie sich einige von euch verhalten. Ich dachte wir Gryffindors stehen zusammen. Von Slytherins hätte ich nichts anderes erwartet aber ihr?" Bei diesen Worten schauten einige verlegen zu Boden. Harry fuhr fort. „Die Schule ist geschlossen worden, weil es nicht mehr sicher hier war. Ich wurde von Lord Voldemorts Anhängern nach Askaban verschleppt." Viele Schüler zuckten bei diesen Worten zusammen. „Es hat sich herausgestellt das es Verräter innerhalb der Schule gab. Das war der einzige Grund warum sich der Schulleiter entschlossen hat euch nach Hause zu schicken." Harry legte eine Pause ein in der er seinen Blick über die Schüler streifen ließ. Manche vermieden seinen Blick, andere sahen einfach nur geschockt aus. „Verräter in Hogwarts" flüsterten manche leise. Harry begann erneut zu sprechen. „Aber es gibt auch noch andere Veränderungen. Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, oder auch nicht, Hermine und ich sind zusammen. Ich liebe sie und wem das nicht passt dem kann ich auch nicht helfen" Hermine, die eben aus ihrem Schlafsaal gekommen war hörte diese letzten Worte mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie vergaß jegliche Scheu, rannte auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn. Dann begannen einzelne Schüler zu klatschen, es wurden immer mehr bis alle im Gemeinschaftsraum applaudierten. Harry lächelte und wandte sich mit Hermine im Arm dem Ausgang zu. Die Schüler zerstreuten sich, und unterhielten sich über das eben gehörte. Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle war es selten so laut wie heute. Die anderen Häuser wussten ja nicht was passiert war, vor allem einige Slytherins sahen ziemlich überrascht aus. Dumbledore erhob sich. „Willkommen. Ich habe einige Änderungen und Erklärungen abzugeben. Zunächst mal bekommt Slytherin einen neuen Hauslehrer." Alle Schüler blickten zum Slytherintisch wo sich die Schüler verwirrt ansahen. „Bis wir einen Kandidaten gefunden haben, werde ich mich um die Belange der Slytherins kümmern. Des Weiteren wird es vorerst keinen Zaubertrankunterricht geben. Ihr werdet in den anderen Fächern teilweise in Tränken unterrichtet. Professor Snape ist...derzeit verhindert. Und nun zu dem was euch wahrscheinlich am meisten interessiert." Dumbledore begann von den Ereignissen in Askaban zu erzählen, nicht ausführlich sondern nur das was die Schüler unbedingt wissen mussten. Er endete mit den Worten „Ich bitte euch Harry und die anderen die dabei waren nicht mit Fragen zu bombardieren, ich habe euch alles gesagt was ihr wissen müsst. Die Gryffindors wissen ohnehin schon bescheid" fügte er noch hinzu und warf einen Blick auf Harry. Dieser sah Hermine und Ron verwundert an und formte mit seinen Lippen „Woher weiß er das?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, nur Hermine lächelte verschwörerisch. „Keine Ahnung" sagte sie schnell. Als sich Dumbledore wieder niederließ setzte ein lautstarkes Gerede ein.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen normalisierte sich der Alltag in Hogwarts wieder. Bis auf einen Unterschied. Die Schüler gingen Harry nicht mehr aus dem Weg, es tuschelte keiner mehr. Offenbar hatte ihnen das was Harry passiert war doch zu denken gegeben. Sogar einige der Slytherins, die wohl von Dumbledore beeinflusst wurden, grüssten Harry freundlich. Alles in Allem konnte sich Harry kaum vorstellen wann er so angenehme Tage erlebt hatte. Auch das er wieder Quidditch spielen konnte tat sein übriges dazu. Angelina hatte sie beim Treffen auf den Sieg eingeschworen. „Ich will endlich diesen Pokal holen. Wir werden härter und ausdauernder trainieren müssen" sagte sie streng. Dabei erinnerte sie ein wenig an Oliver Wood und seine Ansprachen. Und sie trainierten besser. Es standen noch 2 Spiele aus. Beide Spiele gegen Slytherin. Daneben gab es noch viel mehr Hausaufgaben als sonst. Die Lehrer meinten die verlorene Zeit müsste mit mehr Arbeit nachgeholt werden. Harry und Ron, die immer noch die Angewohnheit hatten die Hausaufgaben bis zum Geht-Nicht-mehr zu verschieben ernteten dafür missbilligende Blicke von Hermine. Als die vier eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und Harry sich an Hermine kuscheln wollte schob sie ihn weg. „Erst wenn ihr Hausaufgaben gemacht habt" Harry sah sie lächelnd an. „Och Hermine" und setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf der Hermine zum Lachen brachte. „Nein diesmal nicht! Ihr habt jede Menge Hausaufgaben!" sagte sie und zog mit Luna von dannen. Harry und Ron blickten sich an und dann Hermine hinterher. „Man könnte meinen sie wäre mit McGonagall verwandt" grummelte Ron. Harry lachte. „Also Kumpel, ich glaube wenn wir unsere Freundinnen wiederhaben wollen sollten wir die Aufgaben machen." Ron überlegte nicht lange und meinte „Ok". Die Vorstellung seine Freundin nicht berühren zu dürfen bereitete ihm wohl mehr Sorgen als der Zorn der Lehrer. Hermine und Luna, die sich noch mal kurz umdrehten und ihre Freunde die Bücher auspacken sahen, lachten. „Siehst du, manchmal ist eben ein Tritt in den Hintern nötig" sagte Hermine. Luna nickte. „Das hast du damals mit Harry ja auch schon gelernt." Hermine errötete als sie daran dachte, wie sie Harry hatte deutlich machen müssen was dann schließlich in ihrem Elternhaus geschehen war. Luna sah die Verlegenheit und lachte „Männer!". Hermine stimmte mit ein und kichernd verließen die beiden Mädchen den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Nachdem sie eine Weile Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten, fast alles bis auf den Aufsatz für McGonagall über Animagi, schaute Ron auf die Uhr. „Oh Harry es ist bereits kurz vor neun. Es ist Zeit!" Harry sah auf und sagte „Oh ja lass uns den Kram wegpacken und zum Raum der Wünsche gehen." Heute Abend war das erste DA Treffen nach den Ereignissen in Askaban. Harry graute es etwas davor, nicht wissend ob seine Schüler ihn mit Fragen bombardierten.  
  
*** So das das Kapitel etwas schnulzig geworden ist, Sorry das liegt wohl daran das heut Valentinstag ist :). Ich hoffe inhaltlich passt alles, die Ansprache Harrys musste einfach sein. Ich hab mir, als ich die Bücher gelesen hab, oft gewünscht dass Harry mal auf den Tisch haut.*** 


	26. XIX Im Angesicht

Harry Potter und der Aufstand der Dementoren by: schlumpf12 Dezember 2003 –  
  
XIX . Im Angesicht  
  
Als die beiden vor dem Raum ankamen warteten bereits einige der Schüler. Sie lächelten Harry an und sagten „Hallo". Merkwürdigerweise war Hermine nicht da. Sie hatten sie nicht mehr gesehen seit die Mädchen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen waren. „Weißt du wo Hermine ist?" fragte Harry Luna, die gerade angekommen war. „Äh Professor Dumbledore wollte irgendwas. Sie hat gemeint ich soll schon vorgehen". Harry sah Ron an, der jedoch mit den Schultern zuckte. Geistesabwesend machte Harry die Tür auf und ließ die Schüler in den Raum. Er machte sich Sorgen, obwohl es völlig unnötig war wie ihm sein Kopf sagte. Doch sein Herz spielte immer dann verrückt, wenn er nicht genau wusste wo sie war und was sie gerade tat. „Harry!" holte ihn Rons Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich den Schülern zu. „Gut äh heute lernen wir den Verlangsamungszauber. Dieser kann gegen Gegner angewendet werden um diese zu lähmen. Sie bewegen sich dann wie in Zeitlupe. Ich brauche einen Freiwilligen?!" fragte Harry und sah in die Runde. Manche schauten zu Boden, andere drängten sich in den Hintergrund. Harry lachte. „Keine Angst ich werde keinen umbringen, wie ihr wisst bin ich ja nicht Slytherins Erbe" Die Schüler lachten nun ebenfalls. „Ok Ok" sagte Ron und stand auf. „Wie es aussieht bleibts wieder an mir hängen." „Aber das du ihn mir ja nicht kaputt machst. Ich brauch ihn noch!" rief Luna und die Klasse brach in Gelächter aus. Harry lachte ebenfalls und sah in Rons errötetes Gesicht. „Also gut, passt auf" sagte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron. „Immobilus" rief er und ein Strahl traf Ron .Er schien wie erstarrt. „Ron, versuch mal Rumzulaufen" sagte Harry. Als Ron losging sah er aus wie eine Marionette. Ganz langsam hob er ein Bein und setzte es nach vorn. „Seht ihr, er bewegt sich extrem lahm. Und das kann mein Vorteil in einem Kampf sein." Harry ging in normalem Tempo um Ron herum. „Er kann gar nicht auf mich reagieren, weil aus seiner Sicht ich mich rasend schnell bewege." Harry richtete den Zauberstab wieder auf Ron und sagte „Exmobilus". Ron war vom Zauber befreit, stolperte und fiel hin, da er gerade mitten in einem Schritt war. Gelächter ertönte und nach kurzer Verwirrung lachte auch Ron. „Wahnsinn, als du um mich herum gerannt bist hab ich nur Schemen gesehen. Das sah aus als ob du fliegen würdest" sagte Ron beeindruckt. „So und nun sucht sich jeder einen Partner und versucht es abwechselnd" meinte Harry. Er lief zwischen den Paaren her und korrigierte hier und da. Am Ende der Stunde rief Harry „So, das reicht für heute. Das nächste Treffen ist kommende Woche. Wann genau erfahrt ihr am schwarzen Brett" Die Schüler verabschiedeten sich und Harry, Ron und Luna waren die letzten. „Da hat Hermine was versäumt" sagte Luna lachend. „Na ja den Zauber habe ich von ihr gelernt" erwiderte Harry. „Außerdem muss sie ja nicht alles sehen" grinste Ron. Die drei lachten und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber auch da war Hermine nicht. Harry machten sich allmählich mehr Sorgen. „Ich werd mal zu Dumbledore gehen und nachschauen ob sie noch dort ist" Ron nickte und wandte sich Luna zu. Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters kam Harry eine Eule entgegen. Sie ließ eine Nachricht fallen und flatterte davon. Verwundert hob Harry das Pergament auf und öffnete es. Während er las klappte ihm die Kinnlade nach unten.  
  
Wenn du deine Schlammblutfreundin wieder sehen willst, kommt in den Kerkerraum wo du mit Quirrel gekämpft hast. Und komm allein sonst töte ich sie  
  
Harry spürte wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Er dachte nicht lange nach sondern rannte los. Der Weg in den Raum war jetzt frei von allen Aufgaben, er flitzte eine Treppe hinunter, rannte einen dunklen Gang entlang und stürzte in den Kerker. Was er dort sah nahm ihm die Luft. Hermine lag in einer Ecke, mit zerrissenen Kleidern, ein kleines Blutrinnsal floss an ihrer Seite. Ohne auf irgendwas zu achten stürzte er zu ihr. „Hermine? Hermine!" rief er angsterfüllt. „Hahaha" ertönte ein gehässiges Lachen aus einer dunklen Ecke. Harry wandte sich um und sah jemanden aus der Dunkelheit hervortreten. „Malfoy" schrie er. „Accio Zauberstab" sagte Draco und Harrys Zauberstab der neben Hermine gefallen war flog in seine Hand. „Potter, die Zeit der Abrechnung ist gekommen." „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" schrie Harry. „Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das was dich erwartet" erwiderte Malfoy lachend. „Willst du es noch mal sehen?" fragte er ohne einen Antwort zu erwarten. Malfoy richtete den Zauberstab auf Hermine doch in diesem Augenblick stürzte sich Harry auf Malfoy. „Du Schwein" rief er und die beiden kämpften mit den Fäusten. Malfoy versetze Harry einen Schwinger in den Magen und sprang auf. Er versuchte den Zauberstab zu greifen und schrie „Das ist dein Ende Potter". Malfoy richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte „Avad...". Doch in diesem Augenblick erstarrte der Blick Malfoys. Er ließ den Zauberstab fallen und fiel vorn über. Harry sah auf und erkannte Hagrid, der Malfoy einen Schlag versetzt hatte. „Was ist denn hier los? Alles in Ordnung Harry?" „Ja äh nein, Hermine!" Harry schleppte sich mit immer noch schmerzendem Magen zu Hermine. Er versuchte sie wachzurütteln „Hermine bitte, Hermine..." und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Es polterte an der Treppe und Dumbledore sowie McGonagall kamen herein. Die Hauslehrerin schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. „Was ist hier passiert?" Hagrid zeigte in Richtung Malfoy, der leblos da lag. „Minerva bringen sie Harry und Hermine bitte in den Krankenflügel. Hagrid, hilf mir mit diesem" sagte er und zeigte auf Malfoy. Hagrid nahm Malfoy unsanft am Kragen und führte ihn Dumbledore hinterher. McGonagall half Harry aufzustehen und ließ mit einem Zauber Hermine vor sich herschweben. Im Krankenflügel angekommen, packte Mdme. Pomfrey die beiden in Betten, und kümmerte sich auf Harrys Bitte erst mal um Hermine. Harry konnte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr sprechen, er war einfach fertig und fiel schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das erste woran er dachte Hermine. Harry erhob sich und sah sich um. Schon kam Mdme Pomfrey angewuselt. „Wie geht es dir heute morgen?" fragte sie. „Gut aber was ist mit Hermine?" Mdme Pomfrey sah ihn ernst an. „Nun äh sie ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht." „Wo ist sie?" fragte Harry und die Schwester deutete auf ein Bett am anderen Ende des Saales, welches durch einen Vorhang abgetrennt war. Harry sprang auf und rannte zum Bett. Er sah Hermine da liegen, ihr Anblick war für ihn schön und grausam zugleich. Sie war so verletzlich, aber dennoch schön, leblos aber voller Kraft und Anmut. Harry setzte sich an ihr Bett und nahm zärtlich ihre Hand. „Hermine!" sagte er leise mit trauriger Stimme. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe. Es war alles seine Schuld. Wenn er nicht wäre, würde Hermine nicht hier liegen. Kleine Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Harry strich mit einer Hand über ihre Wange. „Es tut mir so leid" flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich so sehr" sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Dann spürte er ihre Bewegung. Sie regte sich. „Hermine!" sagte er aufgeregt. Sie bewegte sich wieder, und schlug dann langsam die Augen auf. Kurz sah sie sich um und als sie Harry erkannte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Harry hatte nie ein schöneres Lächeln gesehen. „Hallo Harry" sagte sie matt. „Du bist wach. Wie geht's es dir? Es tut mir so leid!" sagte er schnell hintereinander. Hermine hob ihre Hand und gebot ihm Ruhe. „Langsam Harry" sagte sie. „Mir geht es soweit ganz gut, mein Kopf tut noch etwas weh. Und was tut dir leid?" Harry sah auf seine Hände. „Na das du hier liegst, das du angegriffen worden bist" Sie hob mit einer Hand unter seinem Kinn seinen Kopf und sah ihn ernst an. „Harry du hast keine Schuld! Ich will nicht das du dir so etwas einredest, hast du mich verstanden?" Harry lächelte und nickte. „Was ist überhaupt passiert?" fragte sie. „Ich weiß nur noch dass ich auf dem Rückweg von Dumbledores Büro in einem Gang ein Geräusch hörte und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen." „Malfoy" erwiderte Harry. „Er hat dich in den Kerker verschleppt um mich zu kriegen. Dort hab ich dich gefunden und ich habe mit Malfoy gekämpft. Wenn Hagrid nicht gekommen wäre, würden wir beiden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben. Er hat Malfoy außer Gefecht gesetzt als dieser mit dem Zauberstab auf mich anlegte." „Malfoy?" fragte Hermine verwundert. „Ja, Dumbledore und Hagrid haben ihn mitgenommen" Bei dem Namen Dumbledore erinnerte sich Hermine wieder weswegen sie in Dumbledores Büro war und lächelte.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Hermine war auf dem Weg zum DA Treffen als McGonagall kam und ihr mitteilte das der Schulleiter sich zu sprechen wünschte. Hermine trat in das Büro, wo der Schulleiter hinter dem Schreibtisch saß. „Ah Miss Granger" sagte er freundlich und wies ihr einen Platz an. „Ich möchte mit ihnen über die Ferien sprechen" Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Ferien?" „Nun wissen sie schon wo sie die Ferien verbringen?" fragte er. „Na ja bei meinen Eltern" antwortete Hermine. „Also folgendes. Harry ist ja nun alt genug um einige Entscheidungen für sich zu treffen. Ich möchte ihm daher das Angebot machen, im Grimmauldplatz zu wohnen. Sirius hat ihm das Haus hinterlassen." Hermine machte große Augen. Der Schulleiter lächelte und fuhr fort. „Freilich nicht ganz allein. Ich habe mit den Weasleys gesprochen, sie werden sich ein wenig um Harry kümmern. Nun ich denke Harry kann im Moment seine Freunde um sich herum gebrauchen. Daher dachte ich ob sie vielleicht einen Teil der Ferien bei ihm verbringen möchten." Hermine sprang auf. „Natürlich will ich aber ich weiß nicht ob meine Eltern..." sagte sie doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie. „Mit deinen Eltern habe ich bereits gesprochen. Sie sind einverstanden, sofern noch Erwachsene da sind die ein wenig auf euch achten." Hermine grinste. „Falls Harry einverstanden ist, würden auch Ron sowie Luna dort sein. Aber das muss Harry entscheiden, da es sein Haus ist" Hermine jubelte. „Er wird sicher einverstanden sein." „Aber er weiß noch nichts davon, ich wollte zunächst mit ihnen sprechen" sagte Dumbledore. Als Hermine aufstand und sich zum Gehen wandte drehte sie sich kurz vor der Tür um und fragte „Professor, warum stehen sie eigentlich nicht auf der Liste der Animagi im Ministerium?" Dumbledore lächelte. „Bemerkenswert, was für eine schlaue Hexe sie doch sind. Nun als Schulleiter und Mitglied des Zauberergamots genießt man gewisse Privilegien. Wann wussten sie es?" „Oh ich habe schon länger etwas geahnt, außerdem ist mir eine kleine Hummel aufgefallen, mitten im Winter" antwortete Hermine. „Ja für den Winter taugt die Verwandlung nicht" sagte Dumbledore. Hermine verabschiedete sich und ging freudestrahlend in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
~Ende Flashback~  
  
„Hermine? Noch da?" fragte Harry lachend und Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Ja ja ich hab nur gerade nachgedacht" sagte sie. Es war schwer für sie nicht von der guten Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Glücklicherweise kam Dumbledore und Mdme Pomfrey. „Guten Morgen Miss Granger, Harry!" sagte Dumbledore und die beiden erwiderten den Gruß. „Lassen sie uns kurz allein, ich muss Miss Granger untersuchen" sagte die Schwester an Harry und Dumbledore gewandt. Beide gingen etwas vom Bett weg und Pomfrey zog den Vorhang um es. Kurze Zeit später schob sie den Vorhang wieder beiseite. „Fertig, es geht ihr soweit gut. Keine wirklich schweren Verletzungen." Dumbledore und Harry traten näher. „Und? Haben sie Harry die Nachricht bereits mitgeteilt?" fragte der Schulleiter. „Nachricht?" fragte Harry dazwischen. „Nein" erwiderte Hermine. „Nun Harry du darfst seit diesem Sommer in deinem Haus am Grimmauldplatz wohnen wenn du willst. Und deine Freunde können, sofern du einverstanden bist auch einen Teil ihrer Ferien dort verbringen." Sagte Dumbledore und erklärte dem mit offenem Mund da stehenden Harry den Rest der Vereinbarung. „Natürlich darf Ron und Luna dort wohnen" erwiderte Harry freudig. „Und auf Hermine freue ich mich ganz besonders, denn dies ist auch ihr Haus oder soll es mal werden" Dabei warf er Hermine einen glänzenden Blick zu, und Hermine errötete etwas. „Nun ich denke ihr seid alt genug Dinge zu entscheiden, aber vielleicht sollte Miss Granger ein Gespräch mit Mdme Pomfrey führen" sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte. Als die beiden wieder allein waren sah Harry Hermine glücklich an. „Hermine das ist einfach großartig" „Find ich auch" „Obwohl ich dann meine ganzen anderen Verabredungen absagen muss" sagte Harry schelmig und Hermine lachte. „Hört ihn euch an. Der große unwiderstehliche Potter.." Harry grinste und küsste sie.  
  
Die restlichen Wochen in der Schule verflogen ziemlich schnell. Hermine war nur 2 Tage im Krankenflügel gelegen. Am Abend vor dem großen Abschlussessen saßen die vier zusammen mit Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wisst ihr was, lasst uns Neville besuchen gehen wenn wir in London sind" sagte Ginny. Betreten sahen sie sich an. Bei den ganzen Ereignissen hatten sie fast vergessen was mit ihm passiert war. Leider konnten sie ihm nicht mehr helfen. „Ja das machen wir" erwiderte Hermine und die anderen nickten. „Was ist eigentlich mit Malfoy?" fragte Ron. „Dumbledore hat ihm dem Ministerium übergeben, nachdem sie ihn verhört haben. Er wurde in ein Straflager für jugendliche Zauberer in Schottland gebracht. Er wollte sich an mir für das Schicksal seinen Vaters rächen" erwiderte Harry mit einem besorgten Blick auf Hermine. Sie saßen noch länger am Kamin, da aber die Stimmung recht niedergeschlagen war gingen sie rasch ins Bett.  
  
***Erstmal danke für die Reviews. Sorry das das Schuljahr jetzt im Zeitraffer gelaufen ist, aber ansonsten würde ich nie mehr fertig werden. Die Story neigt sich damit dem Ende zu, es folgt noch ein Kapitel. Allerdings denke ich dass die Story eine Fortsetzung haben wird (hab auch schon Ideen). Doch diesmal sollte ich mir wohl einen Betaleser suchen :) *** 


	27. XX Wiedersehen am Grimmauldplatz 1 Teil

XX Wiedersehen am Grimmauldplatz  
Teil 1  
  
Am nächsten Tag war für alle Packen angesagt. Nach dem Mittagessen  
suchten Harry und Ron ihre Sachen zusammen und verstauten sie in ihren  
Taschen. „Hast du mein Verwandlungsbuch gesehen"? fragte Ron, und ließ  
seinen Blick suchend umherschweifen. Harry, der geistesabwesend aus  
dem Fenster schaute antwortete nicht sofort, und Ron blickte auf. „He  
Harry, aufwachen"lachte er. Harry zuckte zusammen und sah zu Ron. „Oh  
Entschuldige, ich hab grad ein bisschen nachgedacht. Irgendwie ist das  
komisch. Ich habe zum ersten Mal nicht das Gefühl mein Zuhause zu  
verlassen. Obwohl Hogwarts mehr mein Zuhause ist als es der  
Ligusterweg je war."„Na das ist doch kein Wunder"entgegnete Ron.  
„Überleg mal, du kannst ab dieser Zeit in Sirius Haus leben, ganz  
allein ohne Erwachsene und so..."Harry lächelte. „Na ja es gibt noch  
genug Erwachsene die dort auf mich achten werden". Ron lachte nun  
auch. „Ja meine Eltern". Harry sah nun wieder nachdenklich aus dem  
Fenster. „Was mir am meisten daran Spaß macht, ist das ihr auch da  
sein werdet". Ron blickte ihn schelmig an. „Vor allem Hermine, was!"  
Harry erschrak und wurde etwas rot. „Harry, ist schon ok, ich versteh  
das. Hermine kann dir Sachen bieten die ich nicht anbieten kann"  
lachte Ron. Harry lachte ebenfalls. „Na ja da Luna auch da ist...".  
Jetzt wurde Ron rot und die beiden beschlossen das Thema lieber fallen  
zu lassen.  
  
Am Nachmittag stand das letzte entscheidende Quidditch Spiel an. Dem  
Sieger der Partie Gryffindor gegen Slytherin war die Meisterschaft  
sicher. Es war ein aufregendes Match, welches lange Zeit ausgeglichen  
war. Harry konnte jedoch nach 3 Stunden endlich den Schnatz fangen und  
so gewann Gryffindor seit langem wieder die Meisterschaft. Mit Harry  
auf den Schultern verließ die Mannschaft samt Anhängern das Stadion  
und zog feierlich zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hielt den Meister-Pokal  
der ihm von Dumbledore überreicht worden war in den Händen. Prof.  
McGonagall hatte Tränen in den Augen vor lauter Freude. Im  
Gemeinschaftsraum gab es noch eine kurze wilde Feier, bevor sich alle  
für das große Abschlussessen fertig machen mussten.  
  
Als Harry und Ron fertig waren, es war mittlerweile kurz vor dem  
großen Abschlussessen zogen sie sich ihre Umhänge an und gingen  
hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort warteten bereits Hermine und  
Luna. „Na endlich"sagten die beiden Mädchen einmütig. „Wir warten  
schon eine Ewigkeit"sagte Luna. „Jaja"erwiderte Ron und nahm Luna an  
der Hand. Gemeinsam gingen die 2 Pärchen hinunter in die Grosse Halle.  
Dort saßen die meisten Gryffindors bereits am Tisch. Auch die Lehrer  
waren schon da. Nachdem auch die letzten Nachzügler eingetroffen  
waren, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore.  
„Wieder ist ein Jahr vergangen. Ein ereignisreiches, wie ich anmerken  
muss."Dabei sah er zu Harry und seinen Freunden hinüber. „Ich möchte  
dabei besonders einige Personen hervorheben. Zunächst gilt mein Dank  
den VdS, die viel für unsere Schule und die Sicherheit der Schüler  
getan haben. Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny  
Weasley"Beifall ertönte, und Dumbledore lächelte zu ihnen herüber.  
„und Neville Longbottom". Bei diesem Namen wurde es ruhig und einige  
sahen sich betreten an. „Leider kann er heute Abend nicht unter uns  
sein. Aber unsere Gedanken sind bei ihm und wir alle wünschen ihm  
alles Gute."Harry stand auf, und unterbrach die Ruhe. „Neville"rief  
er laut und klatschte. Prof. Dumbledore begann ebenfalls zu klatschen  
und nach und nach stiegen immer mehr Schüler in den Applaus ein. Bis  
letztendlich die ganze Schule applaudierte.  
Nach einer Weile wurde es wieder ruhiger und Dumbledore begann erneut  
zu sprechen. „Aber es gibt noch jemanden dem wir großen Dank  
schulden."Dabei drehte er sich zu Hagrid hinüber, welcher Dumbledore  
verlegen und verwirrt zugleich ansah. „Hagrid hat sich schon immer für  
die Belange der Schule und für die Schüler eingesetzt. Doch in diesem  
Jahr hat er diese Bemühungen weit übertroffen. Ihm ist es zu  
verdanken, das seit vielen Jahren die Zauberer wieder Beziehungen zu  
den Zentauren knüpfen konnten. Und wie jeder wissen sollte sind  
Verbündete wichtiger denn je. Des Weiteren hat er 2 Schüler aus  
direkter Lebensgefahr gerettet. Und hat bestimmten Schülern während  
des Jahres mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden. Ich erhebe nun das  
Glass auf Hagrid."Dumbledore erhob sein Glas und alle machten es ihm  
nach. Sie prosteten zu Hagrid hinüber der zu Dumbledore hinüber  
lächelte und dann seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen ließ. Sie  
tranken alle einen Schluck und Dumbledore räusperte sich wieder. „Und  
aus diesem Grunde habe ich auch eine weitere Neuigkeit, die viele  
sicher überraschen wird. Hagrid, würdest du bitte zu mir kommen"sagte  
Dumbledore und wandte sich zu Hagrid, der verdutzt aufstand und zu  
Dumbledore trat. Dumbledore holte eine längliche Schachtel hervor und  
hielt sie Hagrid hin. „Ich freue mich dir mitteilen zu können das das  
Ministerium dir hiermit die Erlaubnis gewährt wieder einen Zauberstab  
zu benutzen."Hagrid sah Dumbledore ungläubig an, wie auch die  
Schüler. Er öffnete die Schachtel und holte einen alt aussehenden  
Zauberstab hervor. „Aber...ab...Aber das ist ja meiner!?"stammelte  
Hagrid. Dumbledore lächelte und erwiderte „Ja in der Tat. Ich hielt es  
damals für besser ihn nicht zu zerstören, sondern ihn für diesen Tag  
aufzuheben. Willkommen zurück in der Zauberergemeinschaft". Alle  
applaudierten, Harry und seine Freunde am lautesten. Nachdem Hagrid  
wieder Platz genommen hatte eröffnete Dumbledore das Essen.  
Ausgelassen und fröhlich feierten Harry und seine Freunde.  
Zwischenzeitlich waren sie auch schon bei Hagrid gewesen und hatten  
ihm gratuliert. „Woher weiß eigentlich Dumbledore das alles?"fragte  
Ron. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte zu Hermine, die ein  
triumphierendes Lächeln aufsetzte. Argwöhnisch fragte Ron: „Weißt du  
was, was wir nicht wissen?"Hermine grinste noch breiter. „Komm schon,  
erzähl es uns"sagte Harry. „Also, Dumbledore war zum Beispiel an dem  
Abend auch in Hagrids Hütte, oder im Gemeinschaftsraum als wir uns  
unterhalten haben."„Hä"? fragte Ron ungläubig. „Außer uns war da doch  
nur..."meinte Harry und begann zu grübeln. „Jaaaa das ist es"stieß er  
hervor. „Was"erwiderter Ron leicht säuerlich. „Ron, die Hummel!"  
antwortete Harry. „Dumbledore ist ein Animagus!"ergänzte Hermine. Ron  
und Luna standen die Münder auf. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile,  
und Hermine musste Ron immer wieder erklären wie sie darauf gekommen  
war. Der Abend neigte sich dem Ende zu, und als alle aufgegessen  
hatten erhob sich Dumbledore. „Eigentlich wäre es nun an der Zeit den  
Hauspokal zu vergeben, doch aufgrund vieler Ereignisse haben wir uns  
entschlossen dieses Jahr keinen zu vergeben. Stattdessen wird das  
Banner Hogwarts die Halle schmücken."Dumbledore erhob die Hände und  
die Fahnen Gryffindors verwandelten sich zu denen Hogwarts. „Ich  
möchte nun zu guter Letzt euch allen glückliche und erholsame Ferien  
wünschen"Dann setzte er sich und die Feier war damit aufgehoben.  
Immer mehr Schüler verließen die Halle, darunter auch Harry und seine  
Freunde. Im Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedete sich Harry mit einem  
langen Kuss von Hermine und alle gingen ins Bett. 


End file.
